


Наш прекрасный нянь

by Kara_Sad



Category: Actor RPF, Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Retelling, grotesque
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Sad/pseuds/Kara_Sad
Summary: Обычный продюссер Антон Шастун, занимающийся юмористическими передачами, решает найти няню для своих троих детей, но находит Арсения Попова, человека без педагогического опыта. С тех пор жизни двоих начинают двигаться в кардинально других направлениях.





	1. Новая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivaristal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/gifts).



— Перенеси ещё немного вещей из зимней коллекции на этот стенд. Устроим небольшую распродажу, а то эти шмотки до скончания веков не продадим! — улавливает от своего друга Арсений, развешивая часть вещей на стойках, которые принёс из кладовки. Да, действительно пора, а то будут вечно висеть.  
  
Он работал в шоуруме мастером на все руки: и продавец-консультант, и разнорабочий, и немного помогал с бухгалтерией, и плюс был зазывалой. Задействовал все свои образования, так сказать! Что ни сделаешь для своей любимой девушки, которая и владела этим шоурумом, а Арс как хороший парень с удовольствием помогал ей. Да и красивую одежду любил, неплохо в ней разбираясь.  
  
Алёна сейчас занималась тем, что помогала невесте с платьем, подкалывая снизу и обещая, что обязательно подошьёт его.  
  
— Будет сидеть как конфетка! — вежливо улыбаясь, говорит она, а Арсений, отойдя от вешалок, оказывается возле кассы, где стоял Антон Захарьин, лучший друг его молодости, глядит на свою девушку и их будущую покупательницу и говорит:  
  
— Да вы прям девочка-девочка в нём! — хочет сделать комплимент он, подчеркивая всю молодость этой прелестной женщины. Но ловит лишь в ответ смех ото всех троих, сначала не понимает его причину, но, когда вышеупомянутая поворачивается, становится понятно, как он опростоволосился — она беременна. Арс сам смеётся и договаривает:  
  
— Ну… Мальчик, девочка, какая разница? — все ещё раз смеются, а Алёна как раз заканчивает с платьем, поднимаясь и отряхивая руки.  
  
— Вот что значит, если затянуть со свадьбой! — хихикает она, бросая взгляд на него.  
  
— А вы что с Алёной тянете? — фыркая, интересуется Антон, толкая его вбок.  
  
— Да это разве ж я тяну? Я хоть завтра жениться готов! — вроде с усмешкой отвечает Арсений, а вроде серьёзно. Он ведь даже кольцо уже заказал, так как хотел нечто особенное для своей любимой, отдавая за такое украшение едва ли не десять своих зарплат.   
  
Девушка смотрит на него, чуть приподняв бровь, как бы интересуясь, в самом ли деле он готов это сделать.  
  
Арс хмыкает и в тот же час опускается на колено и со всей актёрской страстью говорит:  
  
— О прелестная сударыня, не соизволите ли вы выйти за меня?  
  
Алёна фыркает, закрывает лицо рукой, а потом подходит к нему, поднимает и отводит немного в сторону. Он ничего не понимает, но спокойно идет за ней.  
  
— Арсений, знаешь, нам нужно поговорить… Я хотела, чтобы это произошло в более интимной обстановке, — замявшись, начинает она, опуская взгляд.  
  
— Я тоже, — довольно улыбаясь, прерывает её Арс, думая, что Алёна сейчас говорит о предложении. — Я заказал ресторан, кольцо и… — он не успевает договорить, так как теперь перебивают его.  
  
— Нам надо расстаться! — чётко сообщает Алёна и уверенно глядит на него.  
  
— Что? — не верит своим ушам Арсений, хлопая почему-то глазами. Ну да… Ушами ещё не научился!  
  
— Расстаться! — повторяет она, а потом продолжает: — Знаешь, мне надоело это всё твоё паясничество! И вообще… Могу ли связывать свою жизнь с мужчиной, который к тридцати годам ничего не добился?  
  
Он не знает, что ей сказать на это. Делает вдох-выдох, потом несколько зло всё-таки шипит сквозь зубы.  
  
— Не можешь? И давно ты это поняла? Наверное, давно! А в магазине держала только ради экономии? — в голове складывается всё как дважды два. Действительно, это же так легко! Арс, как самый настоящий джентльмен, не мог брать с неё денег за свою работу, впахивая не только здесь, но и в других местах, чтобы заработать на подарки для своей любимой.  
  
— Господи, успокойся! — закатывает глаза она. — Никто тебя здесь не держит! Ты уволен! Но что, правда глаза колет? — едко добавляет девушка, криво улыбаясь. И куда подевалась его милая принцесса? — До сих пор живешь с родителями в старой двушке в Бирюлёво.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, мы только недавно в Москву переехали… — зачем-то начинает оправдываться Арс, но его судорожно перебивают.  
  
— Недавно? Больше пяти лет уже прошло!  
  
Он не знает, что сказать на этот счет. Да, это так! Может, это действительно плохо и неправильно, что живет в своем возрасте всё ещё с родителями. Он, может быть, и хотел жить один, но проблемы прятались куда глубже. Отец, который постоянно проигрывал в карты. Приходилось оплачивать его долги вместе с матерью. Однако они не унывали и надеялись, что однажды заживут как надо.  
  
— Хорошо, я уйду, — успокоившись и на секунду прикрыв глаза, говорит Арсений, стараясь сохранить свою гордость. — Но только это не ты меня уволила, а я сам от тебя ушёл! — возможно, это звучало немного истерично, но всё-таки выдержать до конца он не смог. Быстро зайдя в подсобку и забрав свои вещи, прощаясь с Антоном, он уходит из этого места навсегда. В новую жизнь.   
  
В руке у него рюкзак и чемоданчик с косметикой. Одна из его подработок. Благодаря привлекательной внешности и внутреннему обаянию ему удавалось с легкостью впаривать косметику женщинам. Особенно тем, кто постарше. Один из заказов у него располагался в центре Москвы, в элитнейшем доме на Тверской. Одна из постоянных клиенток, которой, видимо, наконец-то удалось успешно выйти замуж и переехать из своей маленькой квартирки.  
  
Приехав в этот дом, в которой сложно попасть, если нет допуска от жильцов, и отдав косметику едва ли не у порога (муж оказывается ревнивым, поэтому ему не стоит видеть Арсения. Ну что ж ладно, главное, что купила на большую сумму и проценты будут хорошие!), он нагло пользуется возможностью и идёт по другим квартирам. Во многих нет хозяев, но есть добродушная прислуга. Некоторые горничные даже с удовольствием покупают у него несколько средств. Так постепенно Арс добирается до предпоследнего этажа, где звонит в одну из дубовых дверей. Может, и здесь ему повезёт.  
  
— Здравствуйте, я представитель косметической фирмы! — повторяет ещё раз знакомые слова он, пока ему открывают дверь. — Меня зовут Арсений Попов! — последняя фраза как раз приходится на этот самый момент и получается, что Арс говорит эти слова худощавому мужчине чуть ниже него, облаченного в строгий костюм с жилетом и бабочкой.  
  
— Что ж… Мне очень приятно, — усмехается тот, разглядывая Арсения, одетого в эти его рваные джинсы и в футболку про наркотики. На секунду даже как-то становится неловко. — Проходите, мы вас ждём! — добавляет и распахивает двери посильнее, приглашающим жестом направляет рукой.  
  
— Меня? Так сразу? — удивляется Арсений. Никогда ещё так ему не везло. Обычно пытались либо прогнать, либо что похуже. Иногда срабатывало природное обаяние и его пускали, но чтобы вот так, когда он ещё ничего не сделал?..  
  
— А почему нет? — удивляется мужчина. — Вы же пришли к нам наниматься няней… Ох, то есть, простите, нянем устраиваться, не так ли?  
  
— Нянем? — удивляется Арс, в голове мысленно проносится, что это шанс задержаться в этом доме, поэтому скоро отвечает, убирая с лица удивление и добавляя улыбку: — Можно и нянем!  
  
Резво проходит в дом, пока не передумали, разглядывая всё вокруг. Такое красивое и богатое! Прям дом мечты. Жаль, ему пока не суждено иметь такой же.  
  
— Плаза отдыхает! — восхищённо говорит он, ещё раз разглядывая гостиную и присаживаясь после приглашения на диван. — Отель такой в Нью-Йорке, — добавляет, разглядывая статую, которая стояла на стеклянном столе возле дивана. На это ловит только усмешку от мужчины и вопрос:  
  
— Могу я передать ваше резюме господину Шастуну?  
  
— Господину Шастуну? А вы тогда кто? — интересуется Арс, оглаживая красивейший кожаный диван.  
  
— Я? Я Павел Алексеевич Воля. Дворецкий! — отвечает тот, вызывая восторг у него.  
  
— Ух ты!  
  
— У вас есть рекомендации? — с легкой полуулыбкой интересуется теперь Павел Алексеевич, заставляя Арсения всё-таки отвлечься от помещения и посмотреть на него.  
  
— Рекомендации? Да легко! Могу порекомендовать вам средство для бритья!  
  
Павел смеётся и поясняет:  
  
— Нет, рекомендации — это отзывы от предыдущих работодателей. Я должен их показать господину Шастуну.  
  
Арс усмехается. Его работодателем в основном, так сказать, была Алёна. Да-а, в свете последней ссоры она бы такое ему понаписала! Тогда он думает, что если наглеть, то до конца (тем более так не хочется из этого дома уходить!) и говорит:  
  
— Знаете что? Зовите-ка сюда вашего господина Шастуна. Я-то уж найду, что ему показать!  
  
— Шоу начинается! — Павел усмехается и уходит.  
  
А Арсений в это время начинает рыться в своём рюкзаке, пытаясь найти что-то подходящее, чтобы состряпать какое-никакое резюме. Бумага находится, но ручки и чего-либо пишущего нет! Эх, и что же делать? Не кровью же писать! Подумав про нечто яркое и красное, Арс довольно улыбается — ему в голову приходит безбашенная идея. У него же дофига пробников помады в чемодане! Хихикнув, он берёт один из и начинает писать.  
  
Пытаясь сочинить нечто приличное, Арсений не замечает, как к нему подкрадывается русоволосый мальчик лет четырнадцати и с криками падает рядом с ним на диван. Бросив взгляд на него, замечает меч, типа торчащий в животе, и залитую кетчупом рубашку. Ну и что за халтура? Хоть бы поролон поплотнее купил, чтобы так не вылетало, и искусственную кровь.  
  
— Слышь, малец, у тебя ручка есть? — фыркнув интересуется Арс, высунув язык от старания и пытаясь дописать пару последних предложений. Да, помадой не особо это удобно делать.  
  
— Дима! В прошлый раз было эффектнее! У тебя что, кетчуп закончился? — вздохнув, укоряет мужчина, неожиданно появляясь в гостиной, прямо возле дивана. Арсений встает и улыбается, разглядывая его. Высокий (надо же, ещё выше него!), шатен с лёгкой небритостью и чуть усталыми глазами. И лицо его кажется очень знакомым!  
  
— Здравствуйте, — радостно говорит Арс, протягивая ему руку, которую тот с удовольствием пожимает, говоря:  
  
— Антон Шастун. А это Дмитрий Шастун — мой покойный сын.  
  
И Арс понимает, откуда лицо знакомо. Точно, недавно же видел в журнале. О чем сразу же и сообщает.  
  
— Я же вас знаю! Вы же известнейший продюсер в сфере юмора! Входите в десятку самых богатых женихов России по версии журнала... как его там! — он замолкает ненадолго, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, в каком именно видел эту статью.  
  
— Это ошибка. Они опубликуют опровержение, — с вежливой улыбкой отмечает Антон, продолжая пожимать его руку.  
  
— Вы не самый богатый? — интересуется Арсений, удивленно глядя на него и на дом.  
  
— Я не жених, — усмехается тот в ответ.  
  
— Что? Уже взяли в оборот? Эх, не могли вы прям немного продержаться? — неосознанный флирт начинает лезть наружу. Ничего не поделаешь! У него всегда так, когда человек понравился. А Антон такой… Ух! Арсений это ещё в журнале отметил, не думая, что когда-то доведётся познакомиться вживую.  
  
— Я намерен продержаться ещё сто лет! — наконец-то они отпускают руки друг друга, и Антон с легким недоумением просит:  
  
— Может быть, вы представитесь?  
  
— Ой, извините, — Арсений понимает, что так ничего и не сказал, и хлопает себя по лбу. — Здравствуйте, Арсений Попов, представитель косметической фирмы, — пожимает ещё раз руку Шастуна и только потом понимает, что сказал. Дозаучивался, блин! И что теперь делать? Ведь сразу погонят.  
  
Но Антон только усмехается и предлагает присесть на диван, беря его резюме, написанное помадой.  
  
— Интересный оттенок, — фыркает и уставляется в листки.  
  
В этот момент сын Антона, успевший уйти, пока они говорили, возвращается с большой хлопушкой и взрывает её рядом с Арсением.  
  
— Ой, какая прелесть! — отмечает Попов, чувствуя, как конфетти осыпает его.  
  
— Папа, он нам не подходит! — истерично говорит сынок, явно заметив, что Арс не ведётся на его провокации и розыгрыши.   
  
— Зайчик мой, как же я не подхожу? — усмехается Арсений, поворачиваясь к нему и привстав немного, чтобы удобнее было. — Ты же ещё не слышал, как я пою! Глазки закрывай, баю-бай! — пропевает он, толкая чуть-чуть ребенка, который падает на кресло и изображает опять, что умер.   
  
— Вы в числе поручителей указываете ВВП из Питера. Вы знакомы? — спрашивает Антон, закончив читать его пописульки.   
  
— Конечно! — фыркает Арсений. — Как же мне не знать собственного деда?  
  
— Он ваш дед? — удивляется Шастун, чуть приподняв брови.  
  
— Ну да, родился в Питере. Владимир Владимирович Попов.   
  
В этот момент малец опять чудит и пытается напугать его страшной маской на голове, на что Арс может только хихикнуть, потому что этому парню далеко до его друга Сергея с его ненормальными розыгрышами.  
  
— Какая хорошая! Не скажешь, где купил? — смеясь, интересуется он, трогая маску.  
  
— Пап, он нам точно не подходит! — выкрикивает пацан и, кажется, окончательно уходит пораженный.  
  
В этот момент раздается звонок. Павел быстро открывает дверь, и в комнату заходят две девочки. Одной, кажется, лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать, а другая явно только-только пошла в школу.  
  
— Здравствуй, папа, — говорят они хором, а потом замечают его, Арсения, и добавляют также хором: — Здравствуйте!   
  
— Это мои дочери. Катя — старшая, и Оксана — младшая, — объясняет ему Антон, с любовью глядя на своих девочек.  
  
— Ох, какие же вы принцессы! — Арсений налюбоваться на них не может. Они же как с картинки. Такие милашки. Обе. Вырастут и будут покорять сердца мужчин.   
  
Старшенькая сразу же стесняется и говорит:  
  
— Извините, я пойду к себе. Делать уроки.  
  
Арс дарит ей очаровательную улыбку и смотрит на младшенькую, которая обращается к отцу:  
  
— Я была у доктора Ворониной. Благодаря ей мы пришли к регрессии. Я на целых два часа вернулась в детство!   
  
Арсений чуть приподнимает бровь, удивляясь словам девочки. Вот же дети пошли, а!  
  
— Для таких продвинутых детей не подходит такой двинутый мужик! — тут же слышит он такую резкую фразу от Димы, который в конце нее не сдерживается, показывая язык.  
  
Павел осторожно уводит его, видимо, желая их с Антоном оставить наедине.  
  
— Хороший мальчик, мы с ним подружимся, — фыркает Арс, глядя ребенку вслед.  
  
— Извините, но я не могу взять вас на работу, — говорит Шастун, вставая с дивана и отдавая листы Арсению.  
  
— Почему? — в принципе, всё понятно, но необходимо поинтересоваться. Он тоже встает, разглядывая Антона.  
  
— Мне нужна квалифицированная няня, нянь, а не продавец косметики! — хмыкнув, говорит Шастун, подходя к креслу, где стоял чемодан с косметикой, и бросая на него несколько презрительный взгляд.  
  
Арсу нечего возразить, но уходить так не хочется. Что бы придумать, а?  
  
Ему помогает телефон, который звонит знакомой трелью.  
  
— Павел, — Антон обращается к дворецкому, явно прося, чтобы тот взял трубку.  
  
— Ой, да чего вы человека утруждаете. Давайте я возьму! — ещё чуть наглости может не помешать. — Аллоу! Квартира Шастуна слушает! — он ловит странно-удивлённый взгляд Антона, переглядывающегося с Павлом, но делает вид, что не обращает внимания. Да, он ведет себя некрасиво, но что-то подсказывает ему, что так надо. Главное, чтобы потом с лестницы не спустили.  
  
— Нет, дорогуша, это Арсений, — отвечает он, когда спрашивают, Антон ли это.  
  
— Дайте сюда, пожалуйста, — просит вышеупомянутый, подходя к телефону.  
  
— Да это агентство «Няня на дом», — заявляет Арс, как бы говоря что это ерунда. А сам хочет от конкуренции избавиться.  
  
— Дайте сюда! — чуть более зло говорит Антон, и в его голосе появляются такие нотки, что Арсений понимает, что лучше не спорить, и отдает трубку.  
  
— Я вас больше не задерживаю, — бросают ему прежде чем начать разговор.  
  
— А я никуда не спешу, — уже слишком нагло говорит он и садится на кресло. Ох и несдобровать же ему потом!  
  
Антон смотрит на него с чуть приподнятой бровью, но, видимо, решает разобраться с наглым мужчиной потом, и начинает говорить по телефону.  
  
Арс не знает, о чем разговор, но через мгновение слышит за своей спиной возмущённое:  
  
— Как до понедельника? Мне няня нужна сегодня! У меня важная встреча! Не могу оставить детей без присмотра! Нет, это не мой сын всех отпугнул и прогнал! Ладно, хорошо, извините, — Шастун вздыхает и кладёт трубку.  
  
Арсений довольно улыбается, понимая, что судьба благоволит ему и это его шанс. Ловит поддерживающую улыбку от Павла (кажется, кто-то в этом доме на его стороне!).  
  
Дворецкий подходит к Антону. Арсений не знает, о чём они говорят, ибо разговор идёт жестами. Чует лишь, как оба размахивают руками за его спиной. Но ждать долго не приходится.  
  
— Скажите, у вас есть какой-либо педагогический опыт? — с очень большой надеждой задает вопрос Антон. Даже жаль его расстраивать.  
  
— Есть! Отучил соседского попугайчика материться!  
  
Опять жесты. Опять махания руками. И через некоторое время слышится заветное, немного отчаянное:  
  
— Вы приняты на работу! С испытательным сроком!  
  
Арсений улыбается и аж вскакивает от радости, крепко-крепко прижимает к себе обалдевшего Шастуна:  
  
— Вы не пожалеете об этом, Антон! — с придыханием говорит он ему, поглаживая по спине.  
  
— Андреевич, — усмехнувшись, говорит рядом с ними Павел, глядя на них обоих. Наверное, Арс переборщил.  
  
— Антон Андреевич, — добавляет Попов, виновато улыбается и отпускает мужчину.  
  
— Покажи Арсению его комнату, — устало заключает тот, поправляет галстук и стремительно уходит из гостиной.   
  
До него не сразу доходит, но Арс не может не спросить:  
  
— А я что жить здесь, что ли, тоже должен?  
  
— А вы против? — с усмешкой интересуется Павел, глядя на него.  
  
— Ну десять лет жить с мамой в шикарном районе Бирюлево Восточное, в шикарной двушке сорок метров и взять всё бросить? — усмехается Арсений, понимая, что о таком шансе даже не мечтал. — Ради детей я готов на всё! — твердо и уверенно заявляет он, вставая рядом с Павлом.  
  
— На всё? — с какой-то странной ухмылкой переспрашивает дворецкий.  
  
— Но-но-но! Павел Алексеевич, держите свои мысли при себе, — хихикает Арс, ловя ответную улыбку.  
  
— Можете звать меня просто Павел! — на том дворецкий пожимает ему руку и ведет за собой, показывая дорогу в совсем иную, новую прекрасную жизнь.  
  


***

  
Когда Арсений увидел свою комнату, которая, кажется, даже была больше его квартиры, и примыкающую к ней гардеробную, то не стал терять время и за вечер перевез все необходимые вещи, уместив свою жизнь в пару чемоданов.   
  
К счастью, его мамы не было дома. Он боялся ей всё рассказать. Его мама потрясающая   
женщина со странными, но довольно-таки мудрыми советами. Но она так отчаянно хотела его женить, так хотела внуков, что до Алёны пыталась знакомить его с каждой встречной, а после скорее толкала его к свадьбе. Так что ей лучше пока не знать, что его отвергли и предложение не вышло.   
  
Мама, конечно, попсихует, но потом успокоится и примет. Как приняла его бисексуальную   
ориентацию. Правда, всегда твердила, что, если выберет мужика, чтобы был краше его и лучше. И желательно с парой миллионов на счету. Кстати, Антон хорошо подходит под это описание.  
  
Усмехнувшись от своих мыслей, Арсений, взяв чемоданы, закрывает квартиру и спускается вниз, где его ждет машина, предоставленная Антоном Андреевичем.   
  
Ох, надо постараться задержаться подольше в этом месте!  
  
Об этом размышляет Арс уже тогда, когда разбирает вещи, развешивая всё в гардеробной. Может, кто-то другой не стал бы этого делать, находясь на испытательном сроке, ибо собирать всё это обратно будет сложно, но… Стоит мыслить в позитивном ключе. Он слово дает себе, что останется здесь жить на пару лет точно! Может, даже и больше.  
  
Закончив с этим непростым делом, без сил укладывается спать, не забыв поставить будильник на восемь часов, так как Шастун просил его быть готовым к девяти.  
  
Надеясь, что завтра пройдет всё хорошо и его не уволят в первый же день, Арсений закрывает глаза, кладёт голову на шёлковую подушку и засыпает.  
  


***

  
  
Утречко у него начинается достаточно бодро. Арс поднимается с кровати, делает совсем лёгкую зарядку и, накинув халат, собирается исследовать ванную, которая располагалась рядом с его комнатой. Она была общая на двоих с Павлом. Его комната соседствовала с ванной. Поэтому неудивительно, что в коридоре он сталкивается с ним. Дворецкий уже при полном параде. Интересно, а он прям в костюме спит?   
  
— Доброе утро, Арсений, — с лёгкой улыбкой приветствует тот.  
  
— Доброе, Павел, — отвечает Арсений, поправляя халат.   
  
— Ванная полностью в вашем распоряжении, — оглядывая его, добавляет Павел и проходит чуть вперед, чтобы, вероятно, уйти вниз и приготовить всё для завтрака. Еще вчера Попов подробно расспросил его об обязанностях дворецкого.  
  
— Спасибочки, — благодарит Арс и открывает дверь, чтобы зайти внутрь, улавливая напоследок:  
  
— Не забудьте одеться!   
  
Не, ну его что, совсем за дебила держат? Естественно, он не голым пойдёт! Там же дети!  
  
Ванна очаровала его полностью. Опять казалось будто бы вся их квартира в Бирюлево меньше. Ох, а здесь еще и джакузи. Кажется, он рискует здесь задержаться надолго!  
  
Как хорошо, что до такой работы не надо ехать! Провалявшись в ванне слишком долго, Арс не успевает зайти к себе в комнату, чтобы надеть что-то более приличное, и решает спуститься прямо в халате. Тем более он такой длинный, такой тёплый. Любимый пушистик. И большие тапочки в виде кошечек прямо в тему.  
  
— Джакузи с утреца — разминка для бойца! — бодро говорит Арсений, заходя в кухню, где уже за столом сидело всё семейство в полной боевой готовности. То есть в своих костюмах. Опять становится неловко за свой фамильярный внешний вид. Надо, наверное, было всё-таки зайти к себе. Но сейчас уже не побежишь — будет выглядеть ещё хуже.  
  
— А вы что, прям в костюмах спите? — всё-таки задает вопрос он, когда на него немного удивленно смотрит семья Шастуна.  
  
— Да нет, я раньше спал в этих пушистых тапочках, — посмотрев на его ноги, говорит Антон Андреевич. Ух, а сегодня он гладко выбрит, но всё так же по-деловому собран. А ещё на руках появились кольца и браслеты. Интересно, почему их не было вчера?  
  
— Ой, — виновато выдает Арс и прячет одну ногу за другую. Спрятал бы обе, но есть вероятность упасть, тогда будет ещё более неловко. Он, честно признаться, нашёл эти тапочки в своей гардеробной и решил, что может их надеть. Хотя странно, что тапки хозяина оказываются в другой комнате…  
  
Подарив всем виноватую улыбку, Арс подбегает к Павлу и тихо-тихо говорит:  
  
— Надо же предупреждать!  
  
— А я говорил, не забудьте одеться! — приподняв брови, смотрит на него дворецкий.  
  
— А я и вышел не голый! — пытается как-то оправдаться Арсений, а потом решает, что лучше, наверное, не обращать внимания и делать вид, будто так и задумано. Мало ли какой у него ненормальный план.   
  
— Ладно, проехали! — говорит он и смотрит на стол, где уже стоит большое блюдо, где выложены яйца-пашот и стоит большая миска с салатом. У него аж слюнки текут. Осознаёт, как голоден на самом деле. Хоть и не привык обычно завтракать. Лишь чашка кофе служила ему пищей.  
  
— Ох, как я обожаю этот шведский стол! — радостно восклицает Арсений и забирает с собой миску с салатом и тарелку с яичницами. — Так, и где мне сесть? — интересуется он под удивлённый взгляд Павла, оглядываясь вокруг. Вроде за столом есть ещё одно местечко, надо бы упасть туда.  
  
— Предыдущая няня завтракала отдельно, — хмыкает дворецкий, явно замечая его взгляд.  
  
— Вот эта фифа! За что такая честь? Завтраки созданы, чтобы объединять людей! — смеётся он и двигается в сторону запримеченного места, которое располагалось рядом с Катей.  
  
— А он ничего такой! — улавливает от неё шепот в сторону отца, пока Арс буквально проплывает мимо них.  
  
— Катя! — хмурится Антон и смотрит на него самого. Арсений чувствует себя чуть неловко и посильнее запахивает халат, чтобы не так сильно было видно его грудь. И, желая немного разрядить обстановку и избавиться от неловкой тишины, задает вопрос:  
  
— Ну, мальцы, чем займёмся?   
  
— Вообще-то, мы собирались смыться. Папочка устраивает крутую вечеринку, и мы тут лишние, — хмыкнув, произносит Дима, немного махая руками.  
  
— Не передёргивай, пожалуйста, — вздохнув, говорит Антон. — Я лишь просил вас не мешаться поварам и официантам.  
  
— Шпрота Владимировна пригласила поваров из «Националя», — более томным голосом говорит пацан, видимо, изображая ту самую «Шпроту». Интересно, что за личность и почему шпрота? Задумывается над этим Арсений ненадолго, потому что больше его поражает, откуда будут повара. Он наслышан об этом ресторане, но с его заработком о нём можно только мечтать.  
  
— Дима, не Шпрота, а Ира, — строго глядя на него поправляет своего сына Шастун. — Так её зовут лишь близкие друзья — относись к ней с уважением! Она всё-таки, — но договорить тому не даёт Екатерина, хмыкая:  
  
— Твоя подружка!  
  
— Она не моя подружка. Она второе лицо в моей фирме, — спокойно поясняет глава семейства, делая глоток из своей чашки. Павел в этот момент обходит всех их и доливает напитки в стаканы и бокалы. Арсу достается его любимый чёрный кофе, хорошего качества и превосходной варки. Эх, сразу чувствуется, как дорогой кофе отличается от той бурды, что приходится пить ему.  
  
— То ещё лицо, — вставляет очередную колкость Павел, доходя до Антона, чтобы подлить ему чай.  
  
— Вы что, все сговорились, что ли, сегодня? — повышает голос тот, оглядывая всех. — Может быть, ты тоже что-то хочешь добавить, а, Оксана?  
  
— Мой психоаналитик советует не вступать в семейные конфликты! — чуть вздернув носик, говорит девочка, отрываясь от своей тарелки.  
  
Антон вздыхает и не успевает ничего сказать, как слышится телефонный звонок и Павел объявляет:  
  
— Вас Ирина Владимировна!  
  
Тот смотрит на всех детей, застывших с полуухмылкой и говорит, вставая из-за стола:  
  
— Я возьму в кабинете!  
  
И стремительно уходит из кухни-столовой.  
  
Арсений с любопытством наблюдает за этой перепалкой, пока к еде не приступая, чтобы не отвлечься. Всё-таки он здесь новенький, а именно в таких легких конфликтах с лёгкостью можно познать семью целиком и каждого её члена по отдельности. Кое-какие выводы даже для себя делает.  
  
Когда он остаётся наедине с детьми, то ему в голову приходит кое-какая безбашенная идея, поэтому Попов спрашивает:  
  
— Итак, котятки, что наденем к вечеру?  
  
— Нас и тебя, кстати, тоже туда никто не приглашал, — фыркнув, отвечает ему Катя.  
  
— А вы слышали, что сказал папочка? Никто и не запрещал! Так что хватит ругаться, сегодня в доме праздник. Ща как рванём по шоурумам! Потом причесочки, маникюр-макияж, ну не мне вас, родные, учить! — говорит это Арс, обращаясь конкретно к девочкам.— Будете у меня конфетками! — довольно хлопает в ладоши, глядя на свою еду, и, добавив,   
— приятного мне аппетита! — принимается поглощать всё, что есть на тарелке.  
  
— Папе это не понравится, — слышит от Оксаны он, а затем по очереди от Кати:  
  
— Шпрота будет в шоке! — и в конце от Димы, довольно потирающего руками:  
  
— Наконец-то в доме запахло праздничком!  
  
Арсений хмыкает, кое с чем соглашаясь. Возможно, но вот Алёне точно понравится его неожиданный визит. Может её, конечно, не будет сегодня в шоу-руме, но сплетник Захарьин точно всё донесёт. Как хорошо, что сегодня суббота и детям в школу не надо. Сейчас доест всё и в путь-дорогу!  
  
Их ждут великие дела!  
  


***

  
В шоу-рум, располагавшийся в самом центре района Бирюлёво Восточное, они ворвались буквально через пару часов. Арсений собрался максимально быстро, стараясь одеться как можно лучше. Хотя каждая вещь в его гардеробе была идеальной и подобранной со вкусом. Но белые брюки и футболка плюс синий пиджак придавали ему некую успешность и солидность.  
  
Поэтому неудивительно, что он получает в свой адрес восхищенный вздох от Захарьина. Довольно улыбнувшись, Арсений оставляет детей самим выбирать себе вещи, а сам подходит к нему.  
  
— Ну привет! — подмигивает Арс другу, опираясь на стойку.  
  
— Привет! — выдыхает тот, оглядывая его и детей.  
  
— Она…? — задает незаконченный вопрос следом Арсений, надеясь, что тот поймёт, чего от него хотят. И Антон его понимает:  
  
— Неа. А это твоя новая работа? — любопытствует тот, на что получает от него хмыканье и ответ:  
  
— Ага, я теперь нянь у детей Шастуна. Да-да, того самого известного продюсера.  
  
— Очуметь! — выдаёт его друг, вызывая смешок у Арса. — Я вчера видел твои фотки в Инстаграм. Квартира, конечно, полный восторг. Рэддисон Славянская отдыхает!  
  
— Ты чо, там жил? — удивляется Попов, услышав слова Антона.  
  
— Неа, у охранника в туалет попросился, — объясняет тот, и становится как-то проще. — И как тебе работа?  
  
— Пока вроде справляюсь, — пожимает плечами Арсений, добавляя: — Но дети, конечно, вырванные годы! У одной раздвоение личности, — показывает на Оксану, которая никак не может выбрать, какую кофточку ей взять: зелёную или розовую. — У другой никакой личности, — на Катю, у которой вообще трудности, кажется, с вещами и, если выбирает она что-то, то всё серое и невзрачное. — Зато Дима… — он не успевает договорить, так как, поискав глазами мальчика, обнаруживает его под платьем женского манекена. — Дима! — повышает на него голос, заставляя того вылезти из-под пышного подола.  
  
— Никаких половых признаков! — громко и несколько недовольно заявляет Дмитрий, разводя руками.  
  
Они с Антоном усмехаются, и Арс говорит:  
  
— Дима, ты же уже взрослый. Должно быть стыдно.  
  
— Стыдно, когда видно! — парирует тот, поднимая рубашку у мужского манекена. — А у него ничего нет.  
  
— А может, вот это? — звучит от Кати, которая обращается к ним и неожиданно показывает платье просто ужасной леопардовой расцветки. Откуда оно вообще взялось в этом магазине?  
  
— Бог ты мой, — выдыхает Арсений, на секунду закрывая лицо рукой. — Антох, мне нужна твоя помощь. Сделай из неё даже не принцессу, а королеву, — обращается к другу, который улыбается и подмигивает ему, уходя подбирать платье  
  
— Чтобы сделать из неё хотя бы нормального человека, нужно надеть противогаз! — ухмыляется Дима, получая от Арса подзатыльник.  
  
— Дима, перестань издеваться над сестрой. Вы же семья! — для полного воспитательного эффекта добавляет он. В это время Антон возвращается с коктейльным красным платьем чуть ниже колена с открытыми плечами. Арсений оценивает его по достоинству, показывая пальцы вверх, и отправляет Катю мерить его.  
  
— Семья-семья! Мы что, мафия? — в это время ворчит Димка, заставляя его хмыкнуть.  
  
— Мафия? Да причем тут мафия. Вот, представь, когда твой отец состарится, и вдруг неожиданно впадет в полный маразм, и тебе захочется, чтобы он жил не с тобой, а с Катей. А та возьмёт и скажет тебе «Фигушки!», — для наглядности он складывает пальцы в кукиш. Сынок Шастуна реагирует на это с легким недоверием, переспрашивая:  
  
— Кто, Катька? — и даже заглядывает к той в раздевалку, заслуженно получая от неё по лбу.  
  
— Вот так, а ты не верил, — хмыкает Арс и, доверив выбор одежды для Димы и Оксаны Антону, решает найти себе отпадный прикид. У него уже был один на примете. Присмотрел ещё тогда, когда работал здесь. Такой тёмно-красный и жутко дорогой. Попов с радостью снимает его с вешалки и с улыбкой смотрит на него. В этот момент к нему подходит Антон, наконец-то подобравший для Оксаны платье и костюм для Димы.  
  
— Ты серьёзно хочешь взять его? — удивляется тот, замечая его выбор.  
  
— Да, а что? — непонимающе глядит Арсений на друга. — Он же шикарен!  
  
— Шикарен, но ты видел его цену? — фыркает Антон.  
  
— Видел, — вздыхает он, прижимая к себе и поглаживая его, отмечая качество ткани. — Но теперь у меня есть работа и я могу себе позволить, — немного задирает нос вверх и гордо идет в сторону примерочной под смешок друга.  
  
На самом деле вчера Арс вернул кольцо, которое заказал для Алены, и теперь у него были деньги, которые он может потратить на себя. Давно пора было начать это делать.  
  
Через некоторое время они все, определившись с нарядами и расплатившись за покупки, уходят выполнять дальнейший план Арсения.  
  
Он планировал повести всех в салон, поэтому теперь просит водителя отвезти в небольшое здание через пару километров от бутика. Можно было бы и дойти пешком, но были опасения, что отец детей, его работодатель, этого не оценит.  
  
Отправив девочек делать лёгкий макияж и причёску, а Диму — к парикмахеру, чтобы немного подровнял стрижку, Арс решает, пока их ждёт, сделать себе маникюр. Не сам, конечно, а у своего любимого мастера. Она всегда всё делает четко, быстро и аккуратно. Надо и девочек к ней посадить.  
  
Красота — дело не простое, но эффект всегда ошеломляющий, поэтому стоит таких мучений. Через несколько часов они возвращаются домой, где во всю идет подготовка к предстоящему мероприятию. Отправив детей переодеваться, наводить последний лоск, он сам наблюдает за тем, как слаженно работают официанты. Что сказать, профессионалы! Ох, стоит надеяться, что и он сам однажды сможет увидеть это ещё раз вживую, но уже в само́м ресторане, где будет в роли посетителя. Поняв, что гости тоже скоро подтянутся, Арсений исчезает в своей комнате, принимая душ, красиво укладывая волосы и, наконец, надевая только сегодня купленный костюм. Под пиджак идет его любимая немного прозрачная белая рубашка, которая подчеркивала красиво его фигуру, плюс галстук.  
  
Когда дети стучатся к нему, потому что они уже тоже готовы и им невтерпеж, Арс запускает их к себе, осматривает напоследок, зорким взглядом оценивая, как они одеты, и, приобняв по возможности их всех, говорит:  
  
— Ну что, дети, пойдёмте покорять гостей? — довольно улыбается и первый выходит из своей комнаты, чувствуя, как ребятишки тихонько идут за ним.  
  
Он спускается по лестнице в тот момент, когда Антон Андреевич собирается что-то сказать. Видать, не вовремя, но повернуться назад будет не красиво. Улавливает от Павла слова:  
  
— Кажется, наша новая няня хочет с вами поговорить!  
  
— Сейчас? А где он? — ответ хозяина становится для него спусковым крючком, поэтому Арс говорит:  
  
— Тут я, — чуть громче, чем планировал, судя по обернувшимся гостям. — Здравствуйте! — как вежливый мальчик приветствует всех он и глядит на удивлённого Антона.  
  
— Боже, что это? — слышится чей-то женский голос, и Арсений замечает возле Шастуна крашеную блондинку с нарисованными бровями и наращёнными ресницами а-ля инста-модель. Видать это и есть та самая Шпрота Ирина Владимировна.  
  
— Это няня! — говорит Шастун с неловкой улыбкой.  
  
— Это нянь! — поправляет его Павел Алексеевич.  
  
— Нянь? — переспрашивает девушка.  
  
— Смотрите какой костюм, — оглядев, говорит дворецкий.  
  
— Да и сам он ничего! — довершает хозяин дома.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Арсений улыбается краешком губ, отмечая, что Шастун косится на его зад (а брючки-то обтягивают его идеально!) как-то совсем не по-натуральному, и параллельно ловя ненавидящий взгляд от блондинки, которая бурчит:  
  
— Лучше бы вы так обсуждали мое платье!  
  
— Вам правда нравится? — довольно смотрит на них Арс, широко улыбаясь. — Прямо сегодня купил специально для этого вечера.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели мне сказать? — возвращает его к теме Антон.  
  
— Ой, хотел! Очень хотел! Дети к празднику готовы! — красиво, очень по-актёрски объявляет он, показывая в сторону лестницы.  
  
— Какие дети? Это же деловая встреча! — возмущается Шастун, но сделать ничего не успевает, так как ребятня начинает появляться по одному.  
  
— Всем привет! — первая выходит Оксана в прелестном розовеньком платье с меховой накидкой. — Как тебе мое платье? Фирменная вещь! — гордо объявляет девочка, отходя в сторону Арсения, давая дорогу Диме.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — культурно начинает тот, — ну как, пап? Ништяк?  
  
— Ништяк? — вздохнув и сжав руки в кулаки, переспрашивает тот. — Ништяк! — возмущенно говорит еще раз Антон, глядя на Павла, а Арс так и не понимает, что не так в этом слове. Ну не матюкнулся же малец.  
  
— Так, Дима, пожалуйста, без твоих фокусов! — ощупывая мальчика на предмет хитростей, заканчивает Шастун и отпускает его.  
  
— Катенька, иди сюда скорее, — зовет старшенькую Арсений, чтобы как-то сгладить впечатление.  
  
И девочка действительно выглядит как королева после того как образ собрался воедино. Локоны, лёгкий макияж с ярким красным акцентом на губах (это Арс сам решил так дополнить) и, конечно, выбранное алое платье.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — сияет Катя, улыбаясь всем, а вместе с ней сверкает и он, Арсений, сумевший вытащить из девушки тот самый огонёчек.  
  
— Катя? — Шастун, кажется, поражён в самое сердце —  _так_  смотрит на свою дочь. — Это моя Катя? — спрашивает тот у Павла, поворачиваясь к нему. — Боже, как ты похожа на свою мать, — последнее произносит нежно и тихонько, с любовью в сердце, глядя на девочку.  
  
— Тебе не нравится? — спрашивает она, кладя руку на плечо.  
  
— Очень нравится, просто я уже и забыл, что ты у меня такая взрослая, — ласково усмехается Шастун и смотрит на гостей.  
  
— Извините, что так получилось, но, кажется, мне сначала придется вам представить три моих самых успешных проекта, — объявляет тот, собирая вокруг себя детей, а затем наклоняется к Арсу и сквозь зубы проговаривает: — А с вами я поговорю потом!  
  
— Да и не стесняйтесь — говорите прямо сейчас! — фыркает Арсений, толкая в плечо Антона, и ловит такой взгляд от него, что решает на всякий случай отойти, а ещё лучше исчезнуть из поля зрения.  
  
— Это мои дети, — продолжает свою речь Шастун, обнимая своих шастунят.  
  
— Антон, у тебя такие чудные дети! — говорит какой-то лысенький мужчина с бокалом в руках, подходя к ним. — А можно с вами сфотографироваться? Вы великолепная семья!  
  
— Да без базара! Сейчас сделаю! — Арсений лезет за телефоном и ловит от Антона:  
  
— Не надо, вы уже и так достаточно сделали! — с сарказмом еще таким! На это он только хмыкает и делает пару фотографий. Дима успевает поставить тому мужчине рожки, от чего получает возмущенное от отца с закатыванием глаз: «Дмитрий, не надо!»  
  
— А теперь… — хочет сказать что-то Шастун, но Арс его перебивает:  
  
— А теперь давайте групповое фото с такой замечательной семьей. Давайте, господа, не будьте сонными мухами. Присоединяйтесь, кучкуйтесь! — и как ему это в голову вообще пришло? Но зато хоть гостей повеселил, а то стояли и не знали, куда себя деть. А так ещё и фоточка на память будет. Особенно у него. Он отходит как можно дальше, чтобы захватить всё такое большое количество и фотографируем.  
  
— Отлично! Все свободны! Гуляем дальше.  
  
— Пожалуйста, господа, пожалуйста, угощайтесь, — с натянутой улыбкой говорит та самая крашеная блондинка, показывая на столы расходящимся гостям с импровизированной фотосессии.  
  
И, пока Арсений отвлекается на разглядывание фоток, она берёт его под локоток и отводит в сторону.  
  
— Дорогуша, — начинает эта «прелестная» особа, убирая улыбку со своего лица, — я бы тебе очень советовала не высовываться. Ты не очень здесь вписываешься в обстановку, — вручает ему свой пустой бокал и, видимо, пафосно хочет уйти.  
  
Но Арса такими не сломить, он убирает телефон обратно в карман и её же тоном отвечает, ловя её за локоток:  
  
— Дорогуша, я в свое время и не такие вечеринки вел, а вот тебе бы я посоветовал поменьше улыбаться. Глядишь, и гостям приятнее станет, и денег больше дадут, — легонько хлопает по спине и всовывает бокал обратно, уходя от нее действительно пафосно. Но недалеко, достаточно, чтобы услышать от Павла, который стоял позади них всё время:  
  
— По-моему, вечеринка удалась!  
  


***

  
И, действительно, удалась! Ни у одного гостя не было нареканий, несмотря на присутствие детей, и все действительно вроде бы были довольны. Так судил Арсений, помогая Павлу провожать великих господ, которые улыбались и даже искренне. Он всё-таки актер — умеет по кое-каким признакам определять.  
  
И вечер, и день весь целиком мог бы закончиться хорошо, если бы не один инцидент. Арс уже успел уйти в свою комнату, как неожиданно слышит крик от Антона:  
  
— Катя, вернись!  
  
— Папа, что ты наделал? — вторит девочка, и он спешит спуститься вниз.  
  
— Что за шум, а драки нет? — интересуется Арсений, стоя уже в расстегнутом пиджаке, замечая взгляд на свою грудь, но даже это не отвлекает отца семейства и тот возмущенно говорит:  
  
— Моя дочь! С мальчишкой официантом! На балконе!  
  
— Воу… — конечно, он думает не о том, судя по таким крикам, но как хорошо, что Катя всё поясняет:  
  
— Да мы просто целовались!  
  
— Ого! Первый поцелуй! Такое событие, его б запечатлеть, — довольно улыбается Арсений, чуть усмехаясь и доставая телефон.  
  
— Арсений Сергеевич! — прикрикивает на него Шастун и приходится убрать телефон. — Это не событие — это хамство! — от удивления он даже не знает, что тому ответить. Да надо же? Это когда же поцелуи стали чем-то плохим… — Она ещё ребенок!  
  
— Я не ребенок! — возражает Катя, и Арсений в какой-то степени с ней согласен.  
  
— Она не ребенок, — поэтому и говорит он, слыша от Шпроты Владимировны, которую так и прозвал про себя (она и выглядела похоже вся какая-то склизкая, масляная, бе… не зря он рыбу не любит!):  
  
— Кажется, мне лучше! — а он-то её сразу не заметил, сидящую на диване в полупьяном состоянии. Хотя нет, явно не в «полу».  
  
— Папа! Мне уже почти пятнадцать! — пока Арс отвлекался на Иру, Екатерина всё еще продолжает что-то доказывать упрямому как баран отцу.  
  
— Марш спать! — чётко говорит тот самый баран, заставляя девочку едва ли не расплакаться. Вот и о чём с таким говорить? Теперь Антон Андреевич зло глядит на него, и Арсений мысленно готовится к расстрелу.  
  
— Вы! Это из-за вас она возомнила себя взрослой! — кричит на него Шастун, заставляя удивленно поднять брови.  
  
— Из-за меня?  
  
— Ещё лучше, — продолжает злорадствовать Ирина, глупо улыбаясь от количества выпитого.  
  
— Да, из-за вас! — подтверждает тот, и Арс делает вздох, чтобы не менее возмущённо ответить:  
  
— А мне что, надо было на нее памперсы надеть?  
  
— Надо было спросить меня! Она не ваша дочь! — Антон немного наклоняется к нему, чтобы это выглядело, наверное, более устрашающе, но это лишь заставляет его фыркнуть и сказать:  
  
— Да, если бы она была моей дочерью, она не плакала у себя в комнате в такой-то день! — и, сделав короткую паузу, чуть усмехнувшись добавляет: — Вы-то помните свой первый поцелуй? А последний?  
  
— Да как вы смеете! — так возмущается от этих вопросов Шастун, что кажется, будто слюни брызгать начнут. — Спасибо, вы уволены! — накидывает сверху тот и уходит прочь.  
  
— Совсем полегчало! — мерзко смеется Ирина, но Арсению совсем не до неё.  
  
Это почему-то стало для него ударом. Он же так старался, да и к детям успел привязаться… Даже плевать уже на этот дом. Хотя, наверное, стоило ожидать такого, говоря такие слова своему работодателю. Он же ведь ещё на испытательном сроке! Говорила мама, что надо тысячу раз подумать, прежде чем сказать. Но, когда Арс злился, выходил из равновесия, всегда мог ляпнуть что-то не то.  
  
— Это я-то уволен? Не выйдет! Я сам уйду! — выкрикивает он, вскакивая с края дивана, на который успел присесть, и сам этого и не заметил, а потом уходит в свою комнату. Чувство дежавю какое-то! И в такой короткий срок… Поэтому он всё-таки говорит всё совсем по-иному, стараясь говорить так, чтобы Шастун и в своем кабинете услышал:  
  
— Нет, это не  **я**  от вас ушел! Это всё-таки  **вы**  меня уволили! Что, хотели сэкономить на первом рабочем дне? Не выйдет! — Арсений сбегает по лестнице вниз, а затем обратно возвращается наверх, чтобы покидать вещи обратно в свои чемоданы. Напоследок слышит злорадное от довольной Иры, поднимающей бокал вверх:  
  
— Совсем лучше! Павел! Шампанского!  
  
— В виски? — хмыкает тот и уходит на кухню, по сути дела игнорируя просьбу.  
  
А Арсений, видимо, уйдёт из этого дома навсегда. Не судьба, как оказалось, здесь задержаться.  
  


***

  
Антон, злой как бык, мечется по кабинету, немного даже расшвыривая бумаги. Никто его за последние годы жизни давно так не злил. Особенно после смерти жены он старался держаться, прятать всё в себе и находиться от эмоциональных перегрузок как можно дальше. А тут ворвался какой-то черноволосый бес и снес все его защитные механизмы нахер, заставив почувствовать себя живым…  
  
А главное, какая наглость! Учить его как воспитывать детей! Его детей! Да, он няня, нянь, но слишком много брать на себя тоже не надо. Отец здесь он, Шастун, и именно с ним надо согласовывать спорные моменты.  
  
Хорошо, были плюсы. Дима, кажется, хоть наконец-то с кем-то поладил, о сестре старшей неожиданно начал заботиться. Это Антон смог лицезреть, когда проходил мимо комнаты Кати, желая узнать, как она, и увидел, как сын успокаивает её. Удивительно…  
  
Но минусов всё же больше.   
  
Он устаёт ходить как сумасшедший и присаживается на край дивана. Таким его и застает Павел, входя в кабинет с тарелкой, прикрытой салфеткой.  
  
— Я отвез Ирину Владимировну домой. Хотя в вытрезвитель было бы надежнее, — хмыкает тот, присаживаясь на диван, и Антон падает рядом с ним, вертя на пальцах кольца от волнения. Нет, не за Ирину, он уверен, что с ней всё хорошо. При всей «любви» Павла к ней, его дворецкий слишком джентльмен, чтобы сделать что-то не так. Его мысли вертятся всё еще вокруг Арсения. Сергеевича.  
  
— Спасибо, Павел Алексеевич, — благодарит его он за то, что хотя бы от одной головной боли он избавлен.   
  
— Не за что, — пожимает плечами Павел и пронзительно глядит на него своими глубокими глазами. И Антон срывается.  
  
— Меня просто поразило, насколько Катя оказалась похожей на свою мать. А я уже потерял жену, не хочу потерять ещё и дочь.  
  
— Я понимаю, Антон Андреевич, — начинает дворецкий, и Шастун с безумством умирающего от жажды путника ждёт от него мудрого совета. Но тот молчит, вертит лишь тарелку.  
  
— Что это? — вздохнув, интересуется он, смотря на неё.  
  
— Арсений отложил это для вас. Заметил, что вы не успели поесть, — говорит Павел Алексеевич и отдаёт эту тарелку ему, снимая салфетку.  
  
— Арсений, говоришь? — Антон пристально смотрит на эти бутерброды так, будто там спрятаны ответы на все вопросы. Раздражение от поведения Попова стало отступать, но всё ещё что-то глодало его. Будто неправ именно он.  
  
— Это именно то, что вам нужно, Антон Андреевич, — заключает дворецкий, вставая с дивана, чтобы уйти. Шастуну хватает пары секунд, чтобы понять.  
  
— Павел Алексеевич, ты ведь говоришь не о бутербродах? — с грустной улыбкой интересуется он, глядя на стоявшего в дверях Павла.  
  
— Нет, не о них, — тот улыбается в ответ и выходит, оставляя его опять одного размышлять.  
  
Он смотрит на эти канапешки и есть абсолютно не хочется, но что-то такое в них манит и один Антон всё же кладет в рот. Его почему-то греет эта забота. Арсений подумал о нём. Другая няня так бы не сделала. Вообще со смерти жены о нем думал только Павел.  
  
Может, его дворецкий прав? Шастун усмехается и доедает все бутерброды. Большее сделать сейчас он всё равно не может. О том, как быть со всей этой ситуацией, решит завтра.  
Утро вечера мудренее, как говорится.  
  


***

  
— Ну и чем ты теперь планируешь заниматься? — вздыхая, интересуется его мама, когда они утром следующего дня сидят в гостиной их бирюлёвской квартиры.  
  
— Не знаю, буду как и раньше, смотреть вместе с вами телевизор, прятать от папы деньги, чтобы опять не проиграл всё, — фыркает Арсений и кладет голову матери на колени, чтобы ощутить себя хотя бы ненадолго ребенком. — Работу найду обязательно новую и хорошо оплачиваемую, может быть, даже наконец-то съеду от вас, чтобы не сразу будущих жён отпугивать, — вздыхает он, говоря последнюю фразу чуть грустно из-за воспоминаний об Алёне и её словах. В волосах сразу появляется тёплая мамина рука, которая медленно гладит его по голове, сразу же успокаивая. И на душе как-то легче становится.  
  
Вчера, когда он поздно вечером вернулся домой, с кое-как уложенными вещами в одном из своих чемоданов, и рассказал ей всё, что с ним приключилось, его мама Ляся даже не стала сильно психовать, видя его разбитое состояние. Лишь крепко обняла и накормила сытным ужином со сладким какао и печеньками. Она вообще еде давала особое место (может быть из-за голодного танцорского прошлого), считая её отличным антидепрессантом.  
  
Вот и сейчас он слышит от мамы:  
  
— Сына, скушай мармеладку!  
  
— Да не поможет мне это сейчас! — хмыкает Арсений и поднимается с колен.  
  
— Да что значит не поможет? А что тогда помогает? — удивляется мама. — Ты посмотри на нас с отцом. Влюбленность улетела, постели или как вы сейчас говорите — сЕкс, — она так забавно говорит его, что это заставляет Арса улыбнуться, — да не смеши меня! Общение? А о чем с ним говорить? О российском футболе? Да там было бы о чём! А вот хорошо покушать — это да! Главное дело! — смеётся она, и Арсений смеётся в ответ и уже не может устоять, беря всё-таки одну мармеладку.  
  
— Эх, где же мне найти того самого человека, чтобы раз… и навсегда! Чтобы и в горе, и в радости, и в старости, — одновременно грустно и немного мечтательно вздыхает он, глядя на свои ноги. Печально, что годы идут, а он всё ещё одинок.  
  
— Ничо, найдёшь ещё! Найдёшь… на свою голову! — фыркает мама и треплет его волосы. Да, прямо как в детстве. Опять успокаивает, но всё-таки чувство неудовлетворенности от него никуда не уходит. Может быть, Алёна была права?  
  
От депрессивных и самопоедающих мыслей его отвлекает дверной звонок. Дворецких здесь нет и отродясь не было, поэтому приходится пойти и открыть самому. И каково же его удивление, когда Арс видит Антона с его чемоданом. Да, точно, забыл его и хотел на днях заехать.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Проходите, — гостеприимно говорит он, провожая мужчину в гостиную. — Я немного удивлен вашему визиту, — выдает и смотрит на него, ожидая ответа и хоть чего-то. Ну не ради же чемодана тот приехал?  
  
— Арсений, я на минутку, принёс ваши вещи, — поясняет тот с полуулыбкой. Всё-таки только ради него. Жаль.  
  
— А, вещи… Да не надо было париться, я бы сам их забрал, — фыркает Арс, забирая чемодан и ставя его позади дивана, чтобы не мозолил глаза.  
  
— Да что вы! Какое беспокойство, — объясняется Антон, разглядывая его, одетого в домашние короткие шорты и футболку. Опять становится неловко, хотя не должно, Шастун уже не его работодатель. — Я по дороге в офис, — оправдывается тот, заставляя Арсения усмехнуться. Ну не дурак ли?  
  
— С Тверской на Ямскую через Бирюлёво? С каких пор это стало по дороге? — всё-таки хихикает он, ловя ответный смешок от Шастуна. Видимо, тоже понял свой косяк.  
  
От дальнейшей неловкой тишины их спасает появление его мамы, которая захотела, наверное, глянуть на Антона, который так покорил её сына.  
  
— Здравствуйте! — улыбается она, подходя к Шастуну. — Я мама Арсения, — отодвигает Арса за себя, точнее даже отталкивает, чтобы лучше рассмотреть мужчину, заставляя сына вздохнуть и закатить глаза. — Для вас просто Ляйсан, — представляется она и с крепкой силой пожимает руку Антона, заставляя того вздрогнуть.  
  
— Антон Шастун, — немного нервно улыбается, когда представляется, его бывший начальник, заставляя Арса усмехнуться. Да, его мама может иногда пугать мужчин.  
  
— Антон… — многозначительно произносит она, шевеля бровями, наверное, пугая Шастуна ещё больше. Как бы кондратий не хватил! — Да вы проходите! Чувствуйте себя как дома… Я вам сейчас какао сделаю! — и тут Арсений понимает, что надо спасать ситуацию, а заодно и Антона, хлопая мать по локтю и привлекая к себе внимание и показывая мимикой, что не стоит мучить этого бедного мужчину.  
  
— Какао? Нет, спасибо, я спешу, — находится вышеупомянутый, вежливо улыбаясь ей. Пока та пихает Арсения к зеркалу, говоря:  
  
— Пошёл быстренько причесался!  
  
На что тот с очередным вздохом отвечает:  
  
— Шли бы вы, мама, уже… На минуточку!  
  
— Да что там только на минуточку? — удивляется она, а потом резко смолкает. — Поняла, не дура, ухожу, — кивает и в самом деле быстро исчезает.  
  
Что там поняла его мама ясно только одному богу, но, наверное, стоит благодарить его, что всё-таки оставила их с Антоном наедине.  
  
— Садитесь, — приглашает Арс сесть Шастуна на диван, но тот даже не успевает опуститься, как его мама залетает и кричит, пугая их обоих:  
  
— Только не на диван! Там пружинка!  
  
Арсений в очередной раз вздыхает и усаживает Антона так, чтобы тот точно не попал на якобы «пружинку». Для успокоения матери. Диван скрипит, когда они садятся, становится неловко за их бедность. Такого Шастун, наверное, точно не видел в своей жизни. Но иного у Арсения и нет.  
  
— И как там Катя? — спрашивает Арс, не только чтобы избавиться от неловкой тишины — его и в самом деле интересует, как там девочка.  
  
— Она со мной не разговаривает, — с грустью говорит Антон Андреевич, глядя на него. — Но Дима сказал, что она в порядке, — через небольшую паузу добавляет тот.  
  
— Дима? — даже удивляется Арсений, вспоминая отношение мальчика к сестре.  
  
— Да, знаете, я и сам удивлён, — хмыкает тот. — Он стал таким заботливым по отношению к своей сестре. И почему-то всё время спрашивает меня, с кем я буду жить, когда состарюсь!  
  
Тут-то всё и становится на свои места. Арс вспоминает слова, которые говорил в магазине и усмехается:  
  
— Дети-дети, что с них взять!  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Арсений, что всё так и не случилось, — по итогу несколько даже грустно говорит Шастун, вставая с дивана, заставляя его поджать губы и посмотреть в пол.  
  
— Мне тоже, — выдыхает Арс, а потом решает попробовать ещё один раз, используя свой последний шанс. — Антон Андреевич, знаете, если бы я был на вашем месте, я обязательно взял нянем такого парня как я, — вскакивая с дивана и говоря вслед. — Чтобы не так скучно было жить!  
  
— Но вы не на моём месте, — усмехается тот, оборачиваясь к нему.  
  
— К сожалению, нет, — хмыкает Арсений, представляя, как могла бы сложиться тогда его жизнь, будь он на месте Шастуна.  
  
— Хотя, по правде говоря, — начинает Антон, заставляя Арса посмотреть на него и прислушаться, — с вами действительно не соскучишься! — впервые за всё знакомство широко улыбается тот, и Попову кажется, будто солнышко взошло. Очень красивая улыбка.  
  
— Никогда в жизни такого не видел!  
  
— Я тоже, — улыбается тот, мечтательно произнося. Он понял, о чем Шастун, но Арсений же сказал про улыбку.  
  
— Может быть, нам стоит попробовать ещё раз? — видимо, всё-таки решается Антон Андреевич, заставляя уже Арса широко улыбнуться, смеясь:  
  
— Вы серьёзно? Вы хотите, чтобы я вернулся?  
  
— Ну что-то вроде того, да, — вздохнув, кивает тот, показывая всю серьезность своих намерений.  
  
— То есть вы извиняетесь за всю бредятину, что на меня наорали, и если бы так сильно не боялись этого черного пиара, вы бы на коленях у меня просили бы прощение? — чуть с ухмылкой, нагло начинает Арсений. Вот опять… На волоске. Судя по обалдевшему лицу и открывшемуся рту, Шастун хочет сказать нечто явно нелестное. Поэтому Арс подскакивает к нему, кладет ладонь на губы и говорит:  
  
— Не надо! Я и так вас уже простил! — хихикает и напоследок орет, пугая немного Антона и руку так и не убирая: — Мама, пакуйте мои трусы, он же за мной приехал!   
  
Что ж… Кажется, жизнь всё-таки удалась.


	2. Курение вредит здоровью

Приняв Арсения на работу, Антон, в самом деле спеша, уехал, отправив вместо себя на помощь Павла.  
  
Поэтому, пока Арс складывает вещи, его дворецкий умудряется культурно беседовать с его мамой.  
  
Начинается всё с того, что его мама как лебедь вплывает в комнату и, осмотрев мужчину со спины, выходит вперед, представляясь:  
  
— Здравствуйте. Я мама Арса. Ляйсан Альбертовна, по мужу я Попова, а в душе Утяшева, — бойко говорит она, протягивая руку Павлу Алексеевичу и заставляя самого Арсения закатить глаза. Еще спрашивает, в кого это он такой странный. Да вот есть в кого!  
  
— Павел Воля. Работаю у Шастуна, — видимо, как джентльмен Павел стремится поцеловать руку, но его мама, женщина к таким вещам непривычная, выдергивает и получается, что дворецкий целует свою ладонь.  
  
Неловко вышло.  
  
Арсений даже слегка усмехается, но не обращает особого внимания, продолжая укладывать свои вещи в чемодан.  
  
А его мама уже усаживает Павла на диван, а тот никак не садится. Толкает-толкает, а тот всё встает обратно!  
  
— Вы неваляшка, что ли? — смеётся в конце концов она, на что Арс отвечает:  
  
— Мама, он просто джентльмен! Не может сидеть, когда женщина стоит!  
  
— Аааа! — удивляется Ляйсан и первая садится на диван, а следом за ней и Павел на кресло напротив. — Извиняюсь, я отчество запамятовала…  
  
— Павел Алексеевич Воля. Воля Павел Алексеевич, — мило улыбаясь, произносит дворецкий, с явным интересом смотря на его мать.  
  
А мама тоже не промах! Красиво улыбается, садится так, чтобы было видно всю ее красоту: спина прямая, грудь вперёд, длинные ноги вытянуты. Арсению лишь остается наблюдать за ними, осторожно приподняв брови вверх.  
  
— Если не секрет, кем вы работаете у Шастуна? — несколько заигрывающе интересуется она, заставляя Арса хмыкнуть.  
  
— Многие удивляются, но я у Шастуна работаю дворецким, — усмехается Павел, сообщая о своей профессии.  
  
— А что тут удивляться? — пожимает плечами Ляйсан. — Я вот ни капелечки не удивляюсь! Знаете, у нас в Омске в каждом дворе был… Вы же дворником работаете? — спрашивает она, отчего Арс уже не сдерживается и начинает смеяться, через некоторое время говоря:  
  
— Мама, дворецкий — это же тот, который в доме. Он дом ведёт!  
  
Ляся начинает смеяться в ответ, сквозь свои хихикания вставляя слова:  
  
— Ой, опозорилась! Опозорилась! Ну да… Ну да… Дворецкий… Дворецкий! Романтично очень, — чуть успокоившись, добавляет она. — Девятнадцатый век! Это ж сколько вам лет получается? — шутит, опять улыбаясь.  
  
— Меньше ста, — усмехаясь, отвечает Павел, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Мама! — вздыхает Арсений, желая, чтобы она прекратила хоть немного этот цирк. А вдруг Павла обидит? А ему ещё с ним работать.  
  
— Да что мама! — возмущается она, всплескивая руками. — Не мамкай! — добивает, говоря. — Я же должна пообщаться с дворецким! Как-то диковато звучит, никогда таких не встречала…  
  
— Знаете, Ляйсан… Я в Лондоне, — неожиданно Павел останавливается, залипая на ногах его матери, которая решила положить одну на другую, делая это максимально красиво и эффектно. Да-а… Кокетка из его мамы никуда не ушла! — Работал в посольстве нашем в службе протокола. Ну five o’clock…  
  
— Шо клок? — переспрашивает мама, заставляя Арса закатить глаза. Он как раз решил пару секунд назад положить еще одну рубашку из дома в чемодан, и сейчас возле зеркала прикладывает к себе, примеряясь.  
  
— Чай в пять часов, — улыбаясь, поясняет Павел, продолжая рассказывать о своей работе. — Всякие церемонии… — но тут мама опять прерывает того, шлепая мужчину по плечу и произнося:  
  
— Да давайте без церемоний! Для вас я просто Ляйсан!  
  
— Ляйсан нечаянно нагрянет… — заигрывающе напевает Павел, переделывая знаменитую песню. Ляся на это хихикает как девочка и опять ударяет его по плечу.  
  
Арсению так забавно за всем этим наблюдать. Они выглядят мило, но и об отце забывать нельзя. Поэтому, усмехаясь, напоминает:  
  
— Мама, наш папа может быть глуховат, но еще вполне всё видит!  
  
— Ах, — максимально томно вздыхает Ляся и, делая вид приличной девочки, пристально глядит на Павла, вызывая в том широкую искреннюю улыбку.  
  
А потом они все смеются.  
  
Арсений же, пока болтали дворецкий и его мама, успевает сложить все вещи в чемодан за исключением той рубашки. Решает оставить дома, считая, что для той богатой квартиры она слишком… Слишком не вписывается в обстановку!  
  
Всё-таки поцеловав на прощание руку Ляйсан, Павел помогает ему спустить чемоданы, и они едут обратно на Тверскую.  
  
Арс хочет верить в то, что дети будут рады, когда его увидят.  
  


***

  
  
Дети действительно ему рады! Бросаются обнимать даже Дима. Особенно рада Катя, благодаря за то, что Арсений вступился за нее, а не вёл себя как типичные няни до этого.  
Он может на это только улыбнуться, считая, что это самые лучшие слова благодарности, что он слышал.  
  
Как-то за почти сутки, проведенные с ними, Арс успел прикипеть к ним, поэтому рад, что теперь у него заново есть шанс поработать с ними.  
  
Но, отправив детей заниматься своими делами и не мешаться под ногами (особенно ему, а то «Что я, должен следить за вами, что ли?»), он уходит в свою комнату, чтобы разложить вещи обратно. А еще повесить тот самый красный костюм на самое видное место. Надо будет ещё пару раз надеть его. Кажется, Шастуна он в нем зацепил.  
  
Тот, кстати, сегодня вечером обещал заключить с ним контракт, когда вернётся из студии. Что ж, на этот раз всё более по-серьезному. Точно можно не жалеть о купленном костюме — за первый месяц ему-то точно заплатят! И зарплату свою заодно узнает…  
  
Павел по секрету обмолвился, что Шастун достаточно щедр для своих работников, хоть тот и не устает задалбывать его вопросами о повышении зарплаты, но на эту сумму вполне можно позволить себе хороший отдых за границей. Отдых Арсению пока не нужен, но если этого хватит, чтобы поскорее выплатить долг, то будет прекрасно.  
  
Время пролетает незаметно и скоро наступает вечер.  
  
Арс успел посмотреть с Оксаной пару частей Гарри Поттера, параллельно обсуждая с Катей вечерний наряд какой-то звезды из журнала плюс косметику, которую подарил час назад, делая безумно счастливой. Всё равно приобрел ее по корпоративной скидке, а сам крайне редко ей пользовался, да и не всем. А ещё умудрялся играть с Димой в дурака, всё время оставляя младшего-Шастуна в этой неловкой позиции. Мальчик дулся, но после того как он обещал рассказать ему пару секретиков, чтобы тот стал самым лучшим в школе, то успокоился и едва ли не считал Арсения своим лучшим другом. Дети пытались соревноваться за его внимание, но ему удавалось каждому уделить время, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя обделённым.  
  
Может, у него талант?  
  
Хотя, если об этом (о картах, например) узнает Антон Андреевич, то вряд ли так будет считать.  
  
Но он не узнает. Ведь рассказать кроме детей некому, а им невыгодно. Да и негоже портить настроение отцу, который довольный возвращается с работы. Видимо, переговоры оказываются успешными.  
  
Он зовет Арсения в кабинет, куда просит прийти с паспортом. Кажется, они будут заключать прямо-таки серьёзный договор. Который Арс внимательно читает (по просьбе Шастуна), задавая кучу вопросов (по своей инициативе) насчет зарплаты и других вещей.  
  
Павел Алексеевич приносит им обоим чай и сладости. Поэтому за чашечками ароматного напитка легко завязать душевный разговор после подписания всех важных документов.  
  
— Город Омск… — начинает Антон, спрашивая. — Как вы в Москве оказались?  
  
Арс усмехается, опуская взгляд вниз, вспоминая все события прошлых лет.  
  
— Это долгая история…  
  
— Так мы вроде никуда не спешим… — ухмыляется его начальник, смотря на часы. Десять часов всего. Да, детское время.  
  
— Ну раз не спешим, — хмыкает Арсений и принимается рассказывать, заходя издалека: — Когда-то я, поддавшись отцу, поступил на экономическое, но, поняв, что жить-то всё-таки мне, забрал документы и поступил на факультет культуры и искусств. Мама была рада, что я пойду по ее стопам — она у меня танцовщица, но отец качал головой. Но я справился! Благополучно окончил и некоторое время играл в основной труппе омского Лицейского театра. Знаете, туда очень сложно попасть! Поэтому когда я там оказался, когда мой талант оценили, я был горд и безумно рад, — глупо улыбается Арс, делая небольшой перерыв, чтобы глотнуть из чашки, и продолжает. — Однажды я попал на выступление одного театра «ЧелоВЕК». Это, наверное, был самый необычный театр в моей жизни! Постановка обворожила меня, даже в транс ввела. Так я стал мечтать хотя бы на секундочку выступить с ними. Мечта сбылась повторно. Я начал работу в двух театрах, а когда второй решился на переезд в Москву не смог отказаться и поехал с ними. Тогда и маме предложили работу в московской студии по танцам. В то время травма молодости, из-за которой она оставила свои мечты стать великой танцовщицей, не так давала о себе знать. Она согласилась! Мы почти не думая продали нашу трёшку в Омске и купили старую двушку в Москве. Ну вы видели, — усмехается Арсений, делая небольшую паузу и вновь глоток чая, и дальше поясняет свою причину переезда. — Отец не особо был согласен, но его ничего не держало в Омске. Уже тогда начались проблемы с работой — на заводе сократили. Поэтому не препятствовал нашим мечтам, поддержал и поехал с нами. У мамы был свой класс, свой зал, а мне досталась главная, она же и единственная, мужская роль в спектакле «СтрАсть». Я был так счастлив! Это же моя первая такая крупная роль… Но, к сожалению, мне не удалось долго в ней побыть — театр из-за финансовых трудностей вскоре закрылся. Мама пока продолжала работать, да и в Омск не хотелось возвращаться. Опять возня с квартирой… Так что остались в Москве. Я работал помаленьку в различных местах кем-то вроде курьера или мальчика на побегушках, потом с Алёной познакомился, стал помогать ей в магазине, который она едва-едва открыла на тот момент. Роман у нас завязался. Я делал всё что мог, чтобы она не была несчастной: дарил подарки, водил в рестораны. Но, видимо, ей не это было нужно, — вздыхает Арс, — в тот день она меня бросила, а я пошел разносить косметику, именно так я зарабатывал на всё. В вашем доме у меня был заказ, а дальше я воспользовался нахождением тут и пошел по квартирам, а потом сами знаете, — улавливает усмешку от Антона и подытоживает: — Вот такая вот история. Именно так я оказался в Москве, а потом и у вас дома.  
  
— Любопытная, — улыбается Шастун. Было видно, что слушал он искренне и ему было интересно. Обычно рассказы Арса никому не были интересны, а тут… Приятно. — Значит, вы актёр, Арсений? — спрашивает тот, а Попов кивает. — Тогда буду иметь в виду. Вдруг понадобитесь.  
  
Арс смеётся: вряд ли Антону Андреевичу это пригодится, но здорово, что его не отбросили сразу как ненужную вещь.  
  
— А ваша мама всё работает? — слышится вопрос от того, и Арсений спешит ответить:  
  
— Уже серьёзно, в той студии — нет. В последнее травма обострилась: колени начали болеть сильнее, стала уставать, не способна уже по несколько часов преподавать. Теперь только частные уроки. Час-два в день, а то и реже. Дети, свадебный танец и так далее. Мама универсальна, — усмехается Арсений, зная о талантах своей матери. Вообще он был ей очень благодарен за то, что она научила его танцевать.  
  
— Значит, и вы хорошо танцуете? — будто читая его мысли спрашивает Шастун.  
  
— Есть такое. Хотите покажу? — чуть заигрывающе хихикает Арс, грациозно перекидывая одну ногу на другую.  
  
— Да нет, не стоит — смеется Антон, после опять широко улыбаясь как с утра. Какой же он всё-таки красивый… — Мне понравилось с вами говорить. Хочу надеяться, что мне понравится и работать с вами, — чуть более робко (?) говорит тот, заставляя Арсения несмело улыбнуться. Он смотрит в свою чашку: чая больше нет, о делах они закончили говорить… Наверное, не стоит ему тут задерживаться и отвлекать Шастуна, хоть тот вроде и рад его компании. Но время позднее, тот наверняка устал. Наговориться еще завтра и в последующие дни успеют.  
  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — поэтому говорит Арс и встает со своего кресла, собираясь уйти. Ставит чашку на поднос, который потом отнесет Павел, и завершает разговор. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
— Да, конечно, не буду вас задерживать, — кажется, чуть грустно произносит Антон, но всё же улыбается ему на прощание. Арсений идет к двери, а потом уже у нее оборачивается и желает:  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Антон Андреевич.  
  
Слыша в ответ:  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Арсений Сергеевич.  
  


***

  
  
Похоже, Шастуну действительно нравится с ним работать. Прошло всего ничего, а они как-то вроде бы и нашли общий язык. Особенно удалось это сделать с детьми. Конечно, не обошлось без конфликтов. Хотя они больше были с Антоном Андреевичем…  
  
Взять хотя бы случай со свиданием Кати!  
  
На следующий день после возвращения Арсения в этот дом Павел Алексеевич приболел, и Арсу пришлось взять готовку в свои хрупкие мужественные руки. А он ему, между прочим, говорил, что не стоит геройствовать перед его мамой и стоит хотя бы шарф накинуть. Погода уже начала портиться, подкидывая холодные ветра.  
  
Хотя чего тут сложного в том, чтобы накормить целую семью? Подумаешь… Взял и заказал пиццу.  
  
С этого момента и начались проблемы. Дело в том, что курьером, доставляющим пиццу, оказался тот самый парень, с которым Катя целовалась на банкете. Хороший, серьёзный парень! Чего это Антон Андреевич так взъелся, непонятно… Звали того Димой Позовым, он учился, параллельно подрабатывая. Когда подростки увидели друг друга, они были счастливы. Глядя на то, как они смотрят друг на друга, как у них сверкают глаза, Арсений умилился. Поэтому пообещал сделать всё, чтобы получить разрешение от Шастуна. Дима позвал Катю на свидание, и, зная отношение отца к таким вещам, девочка попросила Арса поговорить с папой. Арсений в этом деле лучше, у него язык подвешен. Это льстило, конечно, но он не был так в этом уверен. В прошлый раз его из-за языка и уволили…  
  
Но расстраивать ребенка не в его правилах, поэтому, естественно, собравшись с силами, он пошел в кабинет Шастуна. Там у него была Ирина Владимировна с котом на руках. Дверь была открыта, и Арс без стеснения вошел внутрь, здороваясь и разглядывая всех присутствующих. Интересно, откуда здесь животинка? Ответ на вопрос появляется сразу: его подарил Антон Андреевич в честь годовщины их совместной работы. Кот выглядит несколько печальным, ну оно и понятно — с такой-то хозяйкой… Кстати, она как раз собирается уйти, говоря:  
  
— Ну что, мы пойдем в ресторан, Антон?  
  
— Конечно, — отвечает тот, улыбаясь.  
  
— Тогда я отвезу его домой и уложу спать… — разглядывая кота, говорит Ирина, вызывая в Арсении усмешку и желание съязвить:  
  
— Смотрите не усыпите…  
  
Она кидает на него уничижительный взгляд, а потом с любовью смотрит на Шастуна и томно произносит:  
  
— До скорой встречи, Антон…  
  
И, наконец, уходит, посадив кота в переноску, оставляя его с Шастуном наедине.  
  
— Пока, котик, береги нервы смолоду, — фыркает Арс напоследок, а потом обращается к Антону Андреевичу. — Хороший подарок. Будем с кем царапаться.  
  
Судя по всему, тот шутку оценивает, хмыкая и спрашивая у него:  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, Арсений? — в это же время садясь за свой стол.  
  
— Хотел, — отвечает он, проходя и садясь напротив своего начальника. — Катю пригласили на свидание, — решает не юлить, не заходить издалека, сказать сразу всё как есть.  
  
— Да? И какая же в этом проблема? Просто скажите нет и всё, — сразу же отказывает Антон, пожимая плечами. Да, тяжелый случай!  
  
— У нас демократия или как? — удивляется Арсений, разводя руками.  
  
— Демократия? То есть вы уже всё решили и сказали да? — приподнимая бровь, усмехаясь интересуется Шастун. Что заставляет фыркнуть в ответ:  
  
— Ой, ну а что такого? Они просто сходят в кино, посмотрят вместе фильм…  
  
— Арсений, что за самоуправство! — возмущается его шеф и по совместительству строгий папаша- ~~баран~~ , вставая из-за стола и сурово нависая над ним. — И кто этот парень? Я его знаю?  
  
— Антон Андреевич, кто из нас знает друг друга по-настоящему, — с философским взглядом и подходящей интонацией, отвечает Арс, пытаясь выкрутится, потому что если Шастун узнает, кто это, то вряд ли отпустит. Вдруг прокатит?  
  
— Слушайте, давайте без Аристотеля, а? — Не прокатило.  
  
— Да какой Аристотель? — придется похоже сказать всё как есть. — Это Дима, тот, которого вы выкинули с банкета.  
  
— Вот этот целующийся мальчик? — приподняв теперь обе брови, удивляется Антон Андреевич, заставляя Арсения невинно улыбнуться.  
  
— Ну да…  
  
— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! — выкрикивает тот несколько злостно, а потом чуть успокоившись, садится обратно за стол и спрашивает. — Откуда он опять взялся?  
  
— Антон Андреевич, это судьба! Заказали пиццу, а её принес он, — поясняет Арс, продолжая улыбаться, чтобы растопить сердце начальника. — Хороший мальчик! Хочет стать стоматологом. Вам что, не нужен в дальнейшем в семье хороший стоматолог? — вряд ли хоть что-то подействует на этого упрямого барана, но попробовать стоит.  
  
— Чудесный стоматолог будет, разносящий пиццу, — саркастично фыркает тот, опять вставая из-за стола и выходя вперед к нему. Арсений встаёт в ответ и пытается хоть как-то защитить этого самого «хорошего мальчика». Но Шастун не даёт ему этого сделать, прерывая всё попытки что-то сказать, отказывая им обоим:  
  
— Передайте Екатерине, что она никуда не пойдёт.  
  
— Эх, если бы вы видели, как эти дети смотрят друг на друга, — мечтательно вздыхает он, а потом оглядывает своего начальника и, меняя тон, добавляет: — Хотя не, хорошо, что не видели.  
  
— Арсений, вы ставите меня в неловкое положение. Вы теперь хороший, а я злая мачеха, которая не пускает Золушку на бал, — посмотрев на него, уже более спокойной говорит Антон Андреевич.  
  
На что Арсений не стесняется приобнять его за плечи, вызывая в своем шефе удивление (но тот видимо ничего не имеет против, поэтому он продолжает обнимать) и сказать:  
  
— Бал бы вам, может быть, и простили, но не кино, — и мотает головой для пущего эффекта. — А вообще, чего вы хотите? Запереть Катю до конца ее жизни? Не знаете вы женщин, Антон Андреевич! — отпускает его Арс, на секунду даже улавливая вздох разочарование (или ему показалось…) и, пафосно размахивая руками, продолжает. — Запрете дверь, а они к ним в окно улизнут!  
  
— К ним? — переспрашивает Шастун. — Там что, будет много парней?  
  
— Да вы что? Один Дима, — поясняет Арсений, добавляя. — Ну и еще немного людей в зале. Кинопрокат в стране расцветает!  
  
— Хорошо! Мы поможем его расцвету, — всё-таки сдается Антон Андреевич. Еще бы! Под его напором и не такие раскалывались. — Катя может идти в кино!  
  
— Ой, спасибо, — довольно улыбается Арс до тех пор, пока не слышит продолжение.  
  
— Но вы пойдете с ними. Проследите, чтобы не натворили глупостей. И даже не пытайтесь мне что-то сказать на этот счет! — тот как чувствует, что он будет возражать, поэтому сразу говорит это, уходя к столу и начиная собирать документы в свой портфель. — Спокойной ночи, Арсений Сергеевич, — накидывает сверху Шастун, показывая, что их разговор окончен.  
  
Приходится вздохнуть, попрощаться и уйти. Ну в любом случае половина успеха уже есть.  
Их диалог, к счастью Кати, хоть и проходит успешно, но еще нужно сообщить ей, что на свидании она будет не одна. Девочка даже рада (уже к счастью Арсения), что на свидании вместе с ней будет Арсений, хотя он сам так не думал. На ее месте так бы легко он к этому не отнесся. Но, с другой стороны, это радует, что она покорно приняла решение отца, а то был бы еще один конфликт.  
  
Свидание проходит успешно, по мнению Арса, хотя, по мнению Кати, он перетянул всё внимание на себя. Но, когда она поняла, что всё хорошо и Арсений просто заинтересовал Диму как старший товарищ, друг, у которого можно спросить совет, то расслабилась и признала, что мимо харизмы Арсения пройти невозможно.  
  
Что ж, это было приятно. Особенно вдвойне ощутил он это, когда и Антон Андреевич сказал то же самое, отпустив Катю на свидание с Димой уже одну, сказав наедине потом, что Арсений действительно умеет убеждать и учить уму-разуму.  
  
Кажется, он сможет воспитать не только детей, но и их отца.  
  
Начало прекрасное.  
  


***

  
  
Именно поэтому Арс довольно улыбается, сидя на диване и вспоминая все эти события. Он ждет своего лучшего друга Антона Захарьина, который с минуту на минуту должен прийти. Специально для встречи с ним надел всю самую лучшую свою одежду, чтобы тот окончательно офигел. Даже просит Павла красиво накрыть столик перед диванчиком с чем-нибудь пафосным. Шампанское, икра, всё такое… А что, надо пользоваться возможностями и отсутствием начальства!  
  
Наконец-то раздаётся звонок и дворецкий направляется открыть дверь.  
  
— Павел, как я выгляжу? — интересуется Арсений, когда тот проходит мимо него.  
  
— Как всегда, огонь! — получает в ответ два больших пальца и сам же довольно улыбается. Сегодня он в том самом красном костюме, в котором был на вечеринке. Ну не совсем в костюме, а в рубашке и брюках, но выглядит всё так же дорого, богато и шикарно.  
  
Пока Павел пропускает его друга внутрь, он успевает принять максимально пафосную позу: закидывает ногу на ногу и с некой тоской глядит ввысь.  
  
Поэтому, когда Антон в коридоре через проход видит его, то присвистывает и говорит:  
  
— Умереть не встать!  
  
Это заставляет Арсения про себя сделать довольное «Yeees!».  
  
Дворецкий помогает тому раздеться, а Арс встает и подходит к нему, пожимая ладонь и приобнимая в честь приветствия.  
  
— А номерочек он мне даст? — шутит Антон, когда Арс наклоняется к нему для объятий.  
  
— Смотри не дай ему на чай, — фыркает он в ответ, слыша в итоге от Павла, когда тот проходил мимо них:  
  
— А я был бы не против.  
  
Они втроем смеются, а потом Арсений собирается пригласить Антона в гостиную, чуть толкая в спину и говоря:  
  
— Проходи.  
  
Но тот наклоняется и, видимо, хочет снять ботинки, на что Арс добавляет:  
  
— Да не разувайся ты!  
  
Через несколько секунд они наконец-то добираются до гостиной, садясь на диван. Антон с обалдевшим видом разглядывает само убранство комнаты, накрытый стол и выдыхает с толикой зависти:  
  
— Да, и повезло же тебе! А я всё в своем Бирюлёво застрял… А ты как Киркоров живёшь!  
  
— А он тут неподалёку находится, — смеясь, добивает Арсений, не уверенный в своих словах, но кто ж его проверять-то будет?  
  
— Обалдеть! — присвистывает Антон, явно веря его словам.  
  
— Ага, вчера так жаловался на своих детишек… — продолжает свою игру он, изображая из себя суперняню.  
  
Тот, кажется, наконец-то улавливает посыл и, фыркая, говорит:  
  
— Ну да, с этими детьми вообще столько проблем. Каждому нужен свой подход…  
  
— Это смотря как воспитывать! Я на своих не жалуюсь, — тоном педагога с пятидесятилетним стажем отвечает Арсений, чуть задирая кончик носа.  
  
— На своих? Да ты ж няня без году неделя! — хмыкает Антон, приподнимая брови.  
  
— Ну положим не неделя, а три, — уточняет Арс, чуть наклоняя голову, а в конце добавляет. — И за это время их не узнать!  
  
Но дети — это такие сорванцы, которые любят нарушать ваши планы. Поэтому неудивительно, что именно в этот момент они решили выбежать и показать всю свою мощь.  
  
— Отвянь от меня! — зло кричит Катя Диме, а тот ей в ответ:  
  
— Сама заглохни! — и еще мечом замахивается, а потом старшая убегает на кухню, её брат несётся за ней, а младшенькая Оксана, посмотрев в потолок, с некоторым раздражением говорит:  
  
— Как вы меня достали!  
  
Ох, как же Арсений был с ней согласен! Но выкручиваться как-то надо, потому что Антон уже глядит вопросительно и ждет каких-то объяснений.  
  
— Вот, а до меня они совсем друг с другом не разговаривали! — всё-таки актёрское образование всегда пригождается в таких мелочах. Как он умело сейчас изобразил, будто так и надо и ничего страшного не произошло — это надо видеть!  
  
— Даа… Макаренко отдыхает! — хмыкает его друг и закидывает одну виноградинку в рот.  
  
В этот момент Катя успевает вернуться в гостиную вместе с Димой и сказать, обращаясь к брату:  
  
— Подумаешь, у меня маленький прыщик! Ты и до таких ещё не дорос! А если не отстанешь, то и не дорастешь!   
  
— Ха! Маленький прыщик! Я думал, это вторая голова растёт! — насмехается Дима над сестрой и получает полотенцем в лоб, вызывая уже улыбку у сторонних наблюдателей в виде Арсения и Антона.  
  
— Ну всё! Не будет тебе покоя, двуглавый Змей Горыныч! — не успокаивается мальчик, продолжая злить сестру и размахивать мечом. — Я, Иван-царевич, вызываю тебя на бой!  
  
И тут слышится вполне закономерный ответ от Кати:  
  
— Ты не Иван-царевич, ты Иван-дурак! — а потом она разворачивается и уходит на второй этаж.  
  
— И я полностью с ней согласна! — поддерживает её Оксана и идёт следом за сестрой.  
  
Дима пытается запугать их, замахнувшись мечом, а потом высовывает язык и говорит: «Мееее!»  
  
Тут Арсений и решает вмешаться, чтобы тот не побежал за ними наверх и конфликт не продолжился, поэтому и обращается к пацану:  
  
— Димка, ну что ты цепляешься к девчонкам?  
  
А в ответ слышит немного пафосное, с бахвальством:  
  
— Пусть знают, что я гроза девчонок! — а еще так грудь выпячивает и меч всё в покое не оставляет. — У меня получается? — подойдя к ним двоим, интересуется Дима, облокотившись на спинку дивана.  
  
Арсений смотрит на Антона и они вместе прыскают со смеха.  
  
— Да не смеши меня. Тоже мне гроза! — говорит Арс, продолжая хихикать. — Так, маленький дождик. Вот в наше время была шпана… — немного ностальгически вздыхает он, предаваясь воспоминаниям.  
  
— Ага, проходу никому не давали, — поддерживает его друг, делая глоток из чашки, а потом, поставив её на место, продолжает, — хуже не бывает!  
  
— Ага, хуже не бывает… — фыркает Арсений, добавляя. — Только они все почему-то женаты, а мы нет!  
  
— О, а ты помнишь этого… Ваську Сидорова? — смеясь, спрашивает Антон. — Ну этого, на которого все девчонки др… — хочет сказать тот кое-что другое, но заметив многозначительный взгляд от Арса, поправляется, — молились! А парни мечтали быть таким же, как и он!  
  
— Да, как уж тут забыть Ваську, — ухмыляется Арсений, всё ещё вспоминая былые годы. — Я ж мечтал как он… Ну чтобы, когда дым выпускаешь, кольца образовывались… За ним девчонки табунами бегали! — поясняет он мальцу, заметив, что тот всё еще смотрит на них и внимательно слушает.  
  
— Правда? — не поверив, переспрашивает Дима, поэтому Антон поясняет:  
  
— Ага, курить начал ещё в четвёртом классе!  
  
— В четвёртом? — продолжает удивляться мальчишка.  
  
— Ага, а дым пускал через нос… Кольцами! А главное, через каждую ноздрю отдельно! — мечтательно вздыхает Арсений, ибо так и не смог научиться этому. Ну, а потом был ремень от бати и стало совсем не до этого... Антон параллельно пытается изобразить, как Васька это делал, получается неплохо, наверное, поэтому Димка почти восхищённо выдыхает:  
  
— Клёво!  
  
Неожиданно к ним сзади почти подкрадывается Павел и, взяв мальчика под локоток, хочет увести его подальше от этих разговоров. До Арса запоздало доходит, что они говорят при ребёнке не совсем о том. Что-то их занесло…  
  
— А где он сейчас? — решает свернуть разговор в другое русло, интересуясь у Антона, который оставил свои попытки переплюнуть Ваську без сигарет и вернулся к чаю с конфетами.  
  
— Да вроде большой шишкой стал. В администрации президента работает, — пожимает плечами тот, закидывая шоколад себе в рот.  
  
— Неплохая школа для трудновоспитуемых, — фыркает Павел и всё-таки отводит Диму наверх в свою комнату, чтобы не мешать им, взрослым мужикам, ностальгировать.  
  


***

  
  
Посидев ещё немного с Антоном, повспоминав ещё чуть-чуть школьные годы, Арсений вскоре прощается с ним. Тому, кажется, пора на работу идти. Ну как работа… Подработка! Кажется, не только на нём экономила Алена, но ещё и на лучшем друге.  
  
Зато дети более-менее успокоились. Дима больше не приставал так сильно к Кате, а Арс пошел думать, чтобы найти решение проблемы девочки.  
  
Но почему-то в его гениальную  ~~ебанутую~~  голову приходит не мазь какая-нибудь из аптеки, а поиск народных средств в интернете. И даже не самых банальных в виде зубной пасты, а таких прям с огоньком!  
  
Он идет на кухню, берет одну кастрюлю у удивленного Павла и начинает готовить свой отвар. Дворецкий решает отойти на всякий случай и не мешать ему.  
  
Вскоре дети собираются все вокруг него, так как им становится скучно и каждый пытается заниматься своими делами: Дима в телефон играет, Оксана увлекается фруктами, а Катя всё разглядывает свой прыщ в зеркальце и в определённый момент горестно вздыхает:  
  
— Если и этот крем не поможет, то я повешусь!  
  
— Катя, не драматизируй. Похоже на комариный укус, — пытается успокоить девочку Арсений, приободряюще ей улыбаясь.   
  
— А комарик-то был с ворону, — не выдерживает Дима и вбрасывает колкость, мерзко смеясь, вызывая в сестре вновь злость.  
  
Поэтому Арсу опять всё приходится брать в свои руки. Но Оксана раньше разряжает обстановку, говоря:  
  
— Я тоже боюсь, что с возрастом у меня появятся проблемы с лицом. Думаю, через годик надо делать пластику!  
  
Это немного успокаивает Катю, она отвлекается на свою младшую сестру, с удивлением смотря на неё.  
  
Арсений смеётся на это, но ничего не отвечает. Его отвар как раз подходит к финальной стадии и пора снимать его с огня, что он делает, беря полотенцами за ручки и неся кастрюлю прямо к старшенькой.  
  
— Вот! — гордо заявляет он, на что девочка спрашивает его немного с изумлением:  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Апельсиновые корки! — фыркает Арсений, сразу же готовя большое полотенце, чтобы накрыть Катю потом. Это будет что-то вроде паровой бани. — Два сеанса и ты красотка. Ароматерапия! — наклоняет её к кастрюле и сверху же накидывает полотенце, легонько хлопая по спине. — Давай!  
  
— Да, так она выглядит намного симпатичнее! — опять всовывается Димка, едва ли не прерывая сеанс, ибо девочка хочет вылезти и ответить что-то, но Арс успокаивающе поглаживает ее по спине и зло зыркает на пацана, чтобы тот успокоился.  
  
Дима фыркает и утыкается в телефон.  
  
В этот момент к Арсению подходит Павел и протягивает небольшой буклет:  
  
— Что за бумажка? — для интереса спрашивает он и забирает его, чтобы прочитать, что там напечатано.  
  
— Да это у нас в школе всякую ерунду придумывают! — опять откликается Димка, но Арс уже успевает всё понять.  
  
— Весёлые старты. Какая прелесть! Не думал, что их до сих пор проводят. Мама, папа, я — спортивная семья, — хихикает он, опять вспоминая. — Мы такое же мероприятие проводили для младшеклассников! Только у нас папы не пришли, — грустно выдыхает на последней фразе.  
  
— Можно подумать, наш придёт! — хмыкает малец, вызывая закономерный вопрос у Арсения:  
  
— А почему нет? Написано же семейный праздник!  
  
— Ага, только для начала надо стать семьей… — добавляет Димка, вновь утыкаясь в свой телефон.  
  
— Папа очень занят. У него не хватает на нас времени, — слышится голос Кати из-под полотенца, а потом и Оксана говорит:  
  
— Мне кажется, у него кто-то есть!  
  
Арсений улыбается и не может удержаться от шутки:  
  
— Думаешь, завёл себе других детей?  
  
А потом утыкается обратно в брошюрку, думая, как же выманить ему Антона Андреевича на этот праздник. Дети хоть и делают вид, что им всё равно, но наверняка рады будут.  
  
Кто же знал, что инициатива наказуема…  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день, отправив детей в школу, Арсений идет к Шастуну, чтобы переговорить с ним насчет этих стартов.  
  
Осторожно стучится, а после, когда заходит, радуется, что они одни и нет Ирины Владимировны поблизости. Хотя по Антону Андреевичу видно, что тот очень занят.  
  
— Здравствуйте, можно? — для проформы интересуется Арс, наблюдая за суетящимся мужчиной вокруг документов.  
  
— Да, конечно, но давайте только быстро. У меня много дел! Что-то случилось? — отрывает на секунду взгляд Шастун, осматривая Арсения, а он отвечает:  
  
— Да не совсем… В школе проводят «Весёлые старты» и приглашается ВСЯ семья, — тихонько намекает он, надеясь, что его начальник всё поймёт.  
  
Но куда уж тут, судя по его реакции:  
  
— Прекрасно, вот вы и возьмёте детей и схо́дите с ними туда! — и вновь в бумажки утыкается, трудоголик проклятый.  
  
— А как же вы? — Арс подходит ближе и присаживается на край стола. Прямо на документы, чтобы привлечь внимание Антона. Тот хмурится, вздыхает, но ничего не говорит на этот счёт, только поясняет:  
  
— Понимаете, Арсений, у меня много работы. Новый проект. Нужно найти композитора, певца, костюмеров и еще кучу всего. Не могу я бросить это всё, понимаете?  
  
— А детей, значит, бросить можете? — фыркает Арс, смело глядя ему в глаза. Почему-то он уже перестал бояться всего. Даже увольнения.  
  
— Не перегибайте палку! — чуть повысив голос, отвечает ему Антон Андреевич, кажется начиная злиться.  
  
— А я и не перегибаю! Детям нужно внимание отца, а не какого-то странного мужика, хоть и крайне обаятельного, — хмыкает Арсений, перекидывая одну ногу на другую.  
  
— Последнее — это полная правда, — успокоившись, улыбается Шастун и даже немного смеётся.  
  
Арс оглядывает его с ног до головы внимательно и фыркает:  
  
— Ой, не подлизывайтесь, Антон Андреевич!  
  
— Что вы от меня хотите, Арсений? — неожиданно возвращается тот к первоначальной теме разговора.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы вы больше времени проводили с детьми, уделяли им не только денежное внимание, а еще хотя бы словесное. Понимаете меня? Может быть, после этого они и вас понимать и слушать начнут, — говорит свою тираду Попов, поднимаясь со стола и направляясь в сторону двери. — Удачно поработать, Антон Андреевич, не буду вам мешать, — напоследок бросает он и выходит из кабинета.  
  
Надеясь, что тот хотя бы задумается над его словами, баран упрямый!  
  


***

  
  
Когда дети возвращаются из школы, Арсений с такой радостью встречает их, успев умаяться со скуки. Надо будет хотя бы тренажёр себе купить, заодно и фигуру немного подтянет. Не то, чтобы у него всё плохо, но нет предела совершенству.  
  
Раздаётся звонок, он сам открывает дверь и приветствует каждого. Оксану целует в лоб, Катю успокаивает шуткой насчет увеличившегося прыща:  
  
— Ну теперь понятно, что у него аллергия на цитрусовые!  
  
Девочке, правда, совсем не смешно.  
  
— Слушай, ну давай замажем и будет родинка. Как у Синди Кроуфорд, ну? — предлагает Арс, приобнимая её, на что Катя вырывается и говорит:  
  
— Это будет не родинка, а бородавка! И вообще я на Бабу-ягу похожа!  
  
— Катя, да ты у нас красотка! — неожиданно дружелюбно начинает Дима, и оба (Арсений и Екатерина) ждут продолжения, но когда не получают его, то Катя даже переспрашивает:  
  
— И?  
  
— И всё! Как Джулия Робертс, — поразительно, но в его голосе даже сарказма не слышно.  
  
— Замолчи, Дима! — но девочке и этого достаточно, чтобы вспылить, ударить его портфелем и уйти. Арсений вздыхает и садится рядом с пацаном, спрашивая:  
  
— Что ты такой добрый с утра пораньше? Убил уже кого-то?  
  
— Вот почему все ждут от меня самого худшего? — возмущается Димка, получая от Арса в ответ:  
  
— Ждут от тебя самого лучшего — готовятся к худшему!  
  
— Между прочим, мне сегодня в школе по почерку определили, что я очень добрый человек! — хмыкнув, говорит тот, посмотрев на Арсения с хитрой улыбкой. И что же это малец задумал?  
  
— А мне можешь определить? — делая вид, что поддается, говорит Попов, даже чуть-чуть придвигаясь к нему.  
  
— Могу. У меня есть тут тетрадь ненужная! — Дима кладет на небольшой столик, который стоял между их креслами, портфель и достает нечто похожее на дневник, а затем протягивает ему, прикрывая верхнюю часть ладонью. — На, распишись прямо вот здесь!   
  
Арсений опускает взгляд и видит, что там графа: «Подпись родителей». Хм, его что за дурака держат?  
  
— Так, и что у нас тут? — ухмыльнувшись, вытягивает он дневник у пацана, читая, что же там написано. Вряд ли что-то хорошее. Иначе прятать бы не стал. — Не знал, что в школах отменили дневники, — фыркает Арс, — лопух!  
  
— Ты что обзываешься? — грустно спрашивает Дима, опуская взгляд вниз.  
  
— Нашел кого развести! Да у меня ж черный пояс по вранью. Как у президента по дзюдо, а у меня по вранью! — смеется Арсений и всматривается всё же в дневник, где красной ручкой было кое-что написано. — Почитаем-с! Замечание аж от директора школы. Ну ты даешь! — удивлено смотрит на мальчика, продолжая. — Дмитрий Антонович Шастун, вас застукали в туалете за курением, — в конце голос Арсения немного понижается, потому что он не думал, что всё будет настолько плохо.  
  
— Я только сигаретку друга взял подержать — ему штаны застегнуть надо было! — пытается оправдаться Дима, глядя на него невинным глазам. Но Арс не первый год живёт: все такие отмазы уже наизусть выучил.  
  
— Антон Андреевич! — кричит он, вставая со своего стула, потому что о таком инциденте надо сообщить отцу.  
  
— Ты куда? — возмущенно спрашивает мальчик, глядя на него чуть сместив брови к переносице  
  
— Как куда? К твоему отцу. Это его в школу вызывают, а не меня! — оборачивается к нему Арсений и строго глядит, слыша в ответ:  
  
— Так он же занят!  
  
— А ничего, для такой новости время найдётся! — фыркает Арс, собираясь уже пойти прямо к кабинету Шастуна и всё-всё ему рассказать.  
  
— Ну всё… Теперь меня точно отправят в суворовское училище… — но в итоге слышит это и на секунду сдаётся, поворачиваясь обратно и говоря:  
  
— Да-а, такого российская армия не переживёт… — а потом вздыхает, возвращается обратно, садясь рядом с Димой. — Так, признавайся, кто тебя надоумил курить?  
  
— Ты, — хмыкает мальчик, глядя на него несколько даже самоуверенно.  
  
— Я? — удивляется Арсений и пытается вспомнить, когда такое говорил. И, кажется, до него доходит… Тот самый разговор с Антоном!  
  
— Да! Ты говорил, что ваш Васька курил и был круче всех.  
  
— Что? Да я говорил, что… — блин, а ведь тот прав, он именно так и сказал. А еще восхищался, вот ведь дурак!  
  
— А, говорил же! — радостно кричит Дима, а потом добавляет. — Так что, может быть, это останется нашей маленькой тайной?  
  
— Минуточку, это что шантаж? — приподнимая бровь, интересуется Арс, в конце ухмыляясь. — Насмотрелся Бригады, тоже мне Саша Белый!  
  
— Ну может быть я и не Белый, но срок один тянуть не собираюсь. Пойдёшь по делу как подстрекатель!  
  
Произнеся это, Дима встает и уходит в свою комнату. А Арсений понятия не имеет, что же ему сейчас делать. Ему срочно нужен совет! Поэтому встаёт и направляется на кухню, где застает дворецкого, как и планировалось.  
  
— Павел, что у Димы за школа-то такая? — спрашивает он, проходя туда, где мужчина, кажется, просеивал муку. — Увидели пацана с сигаретой и давай сразу отца в школу вызывать!  
  
— Это элитная гимназия, — приостанавливается Павел, обращая на него внимание. — Там все дети, — показывает жест курения, — продвинутые!  
  
— Зачем я начал двенадцатилетнему пацану рассказывать про нашу шпану? — выдыхает Арс и слышит смех от дворецкого, а потом как переклинивает. — А с другой стороны, если бы я ему велел прыгнуть с крыши… — замирает и смотрит на удивленного Павла. — Ой, я кажется щас начал говорить как моя мамочка… — Арс хватает ягодку винограда и садится на стул, задумываясь, через некоторое время слыша:  
  
— Арсений, между прочим, все предыдущие няни сами подписывали дневник Димы.  
  
— Серьезно? — озадачивается Попов, предлагая самому себе поставить свою закорючку и забить на это всё. Хотя в школе могут потребовать более серьезной реакции, да и неправильно так поступать… — А няня разве имеет на это право?  
  
— А почему нет? Она отвечает за воспитание детей. Знаете, почему уволилась няня номер шесть? — говорит ему Павел, сосредотачиваясь на нарезании курицы, которую явно собирается приготовить в панировке на ужин.  
  
— Почему? — переспрашивает Арс, наблюдая за дворецким.  
  
— Руку вывихнула. Столько пришлось подписывать! — отвечает тот, приподнимая на него глаза, на секунду отвлекаясь от курицы.  
  
— Обалдеть! — фыркает Арсений, а потом задает почти риторический вопрос вслух. — Что же делать? Сказать Антону, не сказать? Нет, надо сказать! — решительно кивает он, решая, что так лучше. Ведь шило в мешке не утаишь. — Боже ж ты мой, за что мне такая морока на мою голову! — неожиданно восклицает Арс, раскидывая руки в сторону и мотая головой, а потом замирает, понимая, что это опять что-то не то.  
  
Они с Павлом переглядываются и тот закономерно интересуется:  
  
— Опять мама?  
  
— Не, это уже не мама, это дедушка, — вздыхает Арсений и чувствует, что если бы мог, то прямо сейчас достал сигарету и закурил. Но их-то нет! Всё надо сменить обстановку, пока еще кто-то из его семейства не вылез. А ещё Павел подливает масла в огонь со своим «Арсений, мне было приятно провести время с вами и вашими родственниками», на что Арс только бормочет что-то и направляется к кабинету Шастуна, где во всю шел кастинг композиторов.  
  
В середине этого процесса он как раз и врывается к своему начальнику, постучав и сказав:  
  
— Тук-тук-тук, Антон Андреевич!  
  
— Что «тук-тук»? Я говорю ударные, а не тук-тук! — неожиданно отзывается мужчина за фортепиано, и Арс удивленно смотрит на него.  
  
— Арсений, что случилось? — немного раздраженно обращается к нему Антон, поднимая взгляд от кожаной папки и привлекая к себе внимание, Ира где-то сбоку не менее зло поддакивает:  
  
— Да, вот что такого случилось?  
  
Арсений даже как-то теряется от такого напора и не сразу соображает, что сказать.  
  
— Э-э, ничего… Я зайду попозже!  
  
— Поздно, — вздыхает Антон и закрывает свою папку, смотря на Арса, мол, давайте, рассказывайте уже.  
  
— Это по поводу Димы, — начинает Арсений издалека, чтобы не сразу ошарашивать.  
  
— Что ещё? — сразу напрягается Шастун и ожидающе сверлит его глазами.  
  
— Ой, какой у вас огромный дом! — вдруг восхищенно начинает Арс. — Обалденный и огромный. И вот эта картина! — подходит к левой стороне от двери и указывает на первую попавшуюся. — Давно хотел у вас спросить, это что за люди? — Да, когда он волнуется, то несет всякий бред. Это еще самое адекватное, что можно услышать!  
  
— Арсений! — тоном «Муля, не беси меня!» сквозь зубы произносит Антон, и Арс понимает, что его занесло, поэтому глупо улыбается и, добавив:  
  
— Просто картина хорошо сочетается с диваном! — хочет поскорее свалить на всякий случай из этого кабинета, уже почти прячась за дверь. Но разве Антон Андреевич теперь даст ему так просто уйти.  
  
— Мебель сочетается со всем, не только с диваном! Так что там с Димой? — выделяет тот и ждет наконец-то ответа от Арсения. — Он поранился? — взволнованно вдруг спрашивает, явно накручивая себя.  
  
— Да нет, — пожимает плечами Арс, немного успокаивая этим беспокойного начальника-отца.  
  
— Что-нибудь поджёг? — но Антон Андреевич не сдаётся и продолжает его допрашивать. Их дальнейший диалог выглядит так:  
  
— Вы что? Нет!  
  
— Упал в подвал?  
  
— Да не, он наверху!  
  
А когда допрос заканчивается, то Шастун, кажется, понемногу начинает закипать:  
  
— Тогда зачем вы пришли? Все остальные проблемы вы должны решать самостоятельно! — в конце даже повышает на Арсения голос, заставляя его хмыкнуть и приподнять бровь. Неужели это всё, что волнует отца, а остальное побоку?  
  
А тут еще и Шпрота Владимировна опять поддакивает, пытаясь оскорбить его:  
  
— Я не понимаю, зачем держать няню, если за неё надо всё решать.  
  
Но Арс не собирается играть по её правилам и выдаёт:  
  
— Золотые слова! — ошарашенное лицо Шпроты после этого стоит небольшого согласия.  
  
— По-моему, я только что выразил эту мысль! В общем, Арсений, идите и разберитесь со всем сами. Даю вам полный карт-бланш! — подводит итоги Шастун и почти выпроваживает его за дверь.  
  
Что ж, карт-бланш говорите? Ну теперь точно с чистой совестью можно самому подписать дневник и не говорить ничего тому, кому всё равно на воспитание сына.  
  


***

  
  
Когда вся семья на следующий день собралась за завтраком, то Арс в полной мере осознал, что инициатива действительно наказуема. Вот и зачем он полез к Шастуну?  
  
Началось всё с того, что глава семейства уверено вошел в кухню-столовую как всегда при полном параде. В красивом, заботливо выглаженном Павлом костюмчике, выбритый и со своими кольцами-браслетами. Арсений, наверное, вечно может залипать на его руках. Но и он сегодня не промах! В серой водолазке и в светлом костюме, правда, на нем вишенки нарисованы, но не суть. Он тоже выглядит как деловой человек!  
  
— Доброе утро! — широко улыбаясь, приветствует всех Антон Андреевич, и самым первым как всегда отзывается Павел:  
  
— Доброе утро, сэр! — наливая тому чёрный чай в чашку и подавая горячий омлет.  
  
— Арсений, я подумал над вашими словами, — обращается к нему Шастун, когда присаживается на стул, поправляя салфетку на коленях.  
  
— Над какими? Мне же здесь и слова не дают сказать, — разрезая омлет на кусочки, переспрашивает Арс, не сдерживая себя в сарказме. Но тот, кажется, совсем не обращает внимание на это и спокойно продолжает:  
  
— Ну, о том, что мне нужно больше проводить время с детьми.  
  
— А, понятно, — хмыкает Арс, после кладя в рот кусочек. И чуть не выплевывает его, когда слышит следующее:  
  
— Дети, мы все вместе идём на спортивный праздник! — Антон еще так довольно и счастливо улыбается, что как-то жаль его расстраивать.  
  
— Все? — с натянутой улыбкой интересуется Дима. Ну да, ведь ему больше всех достанется. Хотя и не факт…  
  
— Да, всей семьей! Попрыгаем в мешках, поедим мороженное, — продолжает как начищенный пятак Шастун.  
  
— Я снова почувствую себя ребенком! — счастливо вздыхает Оксана в ответ.  
  
— А я заодно пообщаюсь с учителями. Посмотрим, как дела у Димы! — заканчивает свою мысль Антон Андреевич, а Арс судорожно думает, что же делать. А еще и Павел со своим:  
  
— Похоже, вы влипли!  
  
Он и так это понял. Но надо же как-то вылипнуть!  
  
— Ой, ну зачем туда идти? — начинает Арсений. — Скука будет смертная! Прыжки в пыльных мешках, фу! Потом я еще слышал, что дождь обещали…  
  
Но Шастун похоже действительно настроен был серьёзно.  
  
— Перенесут в спортзал!  
  
Вот кто его, Арса, за язык тянул? Но сдаваться он не привык.  
  
— Да вы что? Там очумеешь от жары. Да и вы забыли. У вас же встреча с композитором!  
  
— Арсений, — чуть прищурившись, обращается к нему Антон, — я не понял, я с таким трудом переделал график, а вы теперь меня отговариваете? Вы же сами говорили, чтобы я больше проводил время с детьми.  
  
— А я плохо себя чувствовал! У меня были критические дни! — помните, что он несет бред, когда волнуется. Да, сейчас тот самый момент!  
  
Все прыскают со смеху, только Антон Андреевич как-то слишком пристально смотрит на него.  
  
— Ну ладно, мы пойдем без вас. Я должен общаться с детьми!  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь! — сквозь зубы говорит Дима Арсу, когда тянется к миске с вареньем.  
  
Тогда Арсений вдыхает побольше воздуха в грудь и встает из-за стола, чтобы начать:  
  
— Антон Андреевич, — добившись привлечения внимания вышеупомянутого, хотя тот и так весь завтрак с него глаз не сводит, продолжает, — вот когда вы пойдете в школу, вам там, конечно, могут сказать, что Димка курит, — нервно смеётся (примерно как-то также улыбается сам малец), — но вы им не верьте! Он уже бросил и сильно раскаивается, что попробовал, вот, — и садится на место, видя, как кивает сам Дмитрий, видимо показывая таким образом свое раскаяние. — А так у нас всё прекрасно. И, Павел, омлет ваш вышел изумительным!   
  
— Спасибо! — хмыкает дворецкий, а Арсения поддерживает всё семейство, кроме шокированного Антона, конечно же.  
  
— Замечательный! — слышится от Димы.  
  
— Восхитительный! — от Кати.  
  
— Лучше не бывает! — от Оксаны.  
  
И все резко затыкаются, когда на стол резко ставится чашка с громким звоном.  
  
— Оставьте нас наедине! — спокойно и немного пугающе говорит Шастун.   
  
Девочки быстренько встают и собираются уйти, Арсений желает пристроиться за ними и свалить под шумок, но его останавливают:  
  
— Нет, не вы, Арсений Сергеевич, — приходится вздохнуть и вернуться на место. Не получилось.  
  
— Значит, курим, да? — строго спрашивает Антон Андреевич у Димы, который боится поднять на него глаза и виновато глядит на стол. — Как ты мог? Кто тебя надоумил? — а вот тут малец его почему-то не выдает, отчего немного становится легче. — Итак, молодой человек, что вы скажете в свое оправдание?  
  
— Я не взатяг! — поднимает голову и выдает Дима, а Арсений пробивает себе ладонью лоб. Лучше бы тот ничего не отвечал.  
  
— Я никогда не слышал более дурацкой отговорки, — хмыкает Шастун, глядя на Павла, который подошел к ним и немного успокаивающе поглаживал Дмитрия по голове.  
  
— Всё, вы можете идти в свою комнату.  
  
Арсений опять хочет свалить вместе с пацаном, но Антон Андреевич вновь ловит его:  
  
— Не вы, Арсений Сергеевич!  
  
— Уважаемый Андрей Антонович, то есть Антон Андреевич, — вдохнув, Арс пытается собраться и сказать всё правильно, но уже лажает в самом начале, — я вам хотел сказать очень важную вещь…  
  
— Что же вы раньше мне её не сказали, а? — положив голову на подставленное запястье, интересуется тот, продолжая сверлить своими едва ли не горящими в праведном гневе глазами.  
  
— А я пытался. Но вы мне сами сказали, что все проблемы я должен решать сам! — фыркает Арс, глядя на него с осуждением.  
  
— Но я же не знал, в чем суть вопроса! — возмущается Антон, а Арсений сразу же в ответ:  
  
— А вы хотели меня слушать? Вы слушали Ирину Владимировну и этого, — стучит по столу пальцами, изображая пианиста.  
  
— Причем тут Ирина Владимировна и этот! — повторяет за ним движения Шастун, повышая вновь голос. — Вы же не сказали, что речь идет о чём-то серьезном!  
  
— Интересно, — хмыкает Арсений, — если он никого не убил, ничего не поджёг и нигде не утонул, значит, получается, всё хорошо! Что, мой мармеладный, я не права? — ухмыляется он, вспоминая, что именно этот мотив играл композитор, когда Арс заходил в кабинет.  
  
— Значит, это я во всем виноват? — с глубоким вдохом произносит Антон Андреевич, вставая со своего стула, а потом как заорёт: — Я во всем виноват! — и выходит из кухни.  
  
Арсений вновь хмыкает, не зная, как на это реагировать, и идет за ним. Павел осторожно наблюдает за ними почти в кустах, спрятавшись за вазой с цветком с длинным стеблем.  
  
Находит он Антона в гостиной, сидящего возле рояля.  
  
— Ну что, мы идем на праздник или как? — с легкой иронией интересуется у него Арс, вставая рядом. И вот ведь не боится получить!  
  
— Арсений Сергеевич, — шипит сквозь зубы Шастун, с грохотом закрывая крышку у рояля, — вы опять за своё? Вы меня уже измучили!  
  
— Ах, Боже мой! Вы посмотрите на этого мученика! Вы день и ночь болтаетесь по этим вашим студиям, залам и прочим вашим богемам, а я здесь должен сутками, вертясь как белка в колесе, воспитывать ваших детей? — Арсений тоже умеет возмущаться и вставать в позу.  
  
— Да! Потому что это ваша работа! — нависнув над ним, почти полукричащим шепотом отвечает ему Антон Андреевич.  
  
— А ты отец и это твоя работа, Антон! — от накативших его чувств, Арсений даже неожиданно переходит на «ты», но Павел тут как тут, уже на лестнице, и почти готов выручить, напомнив:  
  
— Андреевич!  
  
— Да, Андреевич! — почти выплевывает Арс, на данном этапе не обращая на свою фамильярность. — Это ваша работа!  
  
Но, кажется, Шастун находится не под меньшим влиянием чувств и тоже совсем не замечает такого резкого перехода, лишь сжав зубы, через некоторое время говорит:  
  
— Знаете что, Арсений!..  
  
— Сергеевич, — и тут Павел вносит свою лепту.  
  
— Да, Сергеевич! Идите-ка вы… — вновь Антон сжимает зубы, а Павел и Арсений удивленно смотрят на него, ожидая продолжения. Неужели?.. — В свою комнату! — фух, кажется, Шастун сдержался, хотя было похоже, что тот хотел его послать в другое место.  
  
И Антон Андреевич уходит по направлению к своему кабинету, а Арс присаживается на ступеньки и смотрит на Павла снизу вверх.  
  
— Ничего себе, он же послал меня, — обращается он к дворецкому, а потом смеётся. — В мою комнату, прямо как маленького мальчика. Обалдеть!  
  
Павел смеётся в ответ, пожимает плечами и идет дальше наверх по своим делам. А Арсений так и есть — отправляется в свою комнату, чтобы кое-что обдумать. Дети и без него сами в школу уйдут!  
  


***

  
  
Через пару часов Арс уже сидит в такси и едет по адресу, который назвал ему Павел. Пока он был у себя, то решил, что стоит, пожалуй, рассказать Шастуну всю правду, даже если это для него закончится увольнением, потому что это честно. Да и тот меньше будет всё на себя валить.   
  
Арсений хотел пойти в кабинет, но там никого уже не оказалось и как выяснил у дворецкого, тот поехал на студию, чтобы провести кастинг кого-то там для нового шоу.  
  
Вот теперь и он едет туда, надеясь, что удастся переговорить с Антоном. Как будет пробираться в наверняка охраняемую студию пока не ясно. Сейчас он просто едет в машине и мысленно ведёт диалог у себя в голове, рассматривая все варианты событий. Так и не замечает, что уже подъехал и машина остановилась на парковке. Заплатив таксисту, выходит и оглядывается. Студия выглядит внушительно. И охранник тоже. Как бы ему так объяснить, чтобы понял и пустил. Ну на крайняк, если что, позвонит Шастуну.   
  
Но всё же его выручает не его разговорчивость, когда завязывается диалог с охранником, а одна знакомая девушка, которой он когда-то продавал косметику. Она работает здесь и узнает Арсения, поэтому, выслушав его сбивчивые объяснения, просит пропустить под свою ответственность и даже говорит, в какой комнате можно найти Шастуна.   
  
И в очередной раз выходит так, что Арс врывается к нему в самый разгар кастинга. Он сталкивается в двери с популярным блогером в инстаграме Алексеем Жидковским. Тот как раз собирался выйти, а Арсений зайти. Алексей оглядывает с ног до головы изучающим взглядом и в своем стиле лёгкой надменности говорит:  
  
— Что, милый, ты следующий? Бей его в сердце, но только не насмерть. Он мой! — а потом поворачивается к Кузнецовой и добавляет. — Ира, больше мне не звони.  
  
Так Арс понимает, что тот кастинг провалил, а позвала его Шпрота Владимировна, но, несмотря на всё, никто не помешает ему сказать это:  
  
— Ой, я его прям обожаю!   
  
А еще шокированное лицо Шпроты достойно того, чтобы здесь оказаться. Да и Шастуна тоже, хотя тот и не сильно удивлен, что Арсению удалось проникнуть даже сюда. Он лишь фыркает, зато все остальные, включая других кастингующих, смотрят на него с некоторым ожиданием. Типа чего встал, иди и показывай. А что? Ему не сложно! Не впервой. Арсений, улыбнувшись, уверенно шагает к сцене и поднимается на неё.  
  
— Это надолго, — безэмоционально говорит Кузнецова, а Антон её поддерживает, добавляя:  
  
— Перерыв!  
  
— Всем перерыв! — чуть громче повторяет она и все начинают собираться. Уже в дверях Арс улавливает такой диалог между Ириной и каким-то парнем:  
  
— Парень?   
  
— Хуже, няня.   
  
А потом они уходят. И Арсений начинает:  
  
— Антон Андреевич, в общем, если я вам всё сейчас расскажу до конца, то вы меня пошлёте насовсем.   
  
— Это что, ещё не всё? — с некоторым отчаянием спрашивает Шастун, хмурясь.  
  
— Не-а, — мотает головой Арс, на что слышит:  
  
— Арсений, я больше не выдержу.  
  
Тогда он вдыхает, набирается сил и объясняет:  
  
— В общем, Димка закурил из-за меня.  
  
Услышав это, Антон встает из-за своего стола и подходит к краю сцену, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Арсений, как нашкодивший мальчик, опускает голову вниз.  
  
— Из-за вас? — с некоторой угрозой переспрашивает тот. Арс невно сглатывает и поясняет:  
  
— Ну в какой-то степени…  
  
Шастун же кажется берет себя в руки и более спокойно уже продолжает:  
  
— Нет, я понимаю, что и зайца можно научить курить, но зачем же было учить курить Диму?  
  
— Да что вы! — немного смеется Арсений. — Я ж его не учил! Я просто сказал ему, что он плохо себя ведёт и рассказал про нашего пацана, который учился со мной в классе, и Дима решил последовать его примеру, — он ненадолго прерывается, замечая, что Антон отходит от сцены и присаживается на диван, — ну и понимаете…   
  
Поэтому немного теряется, не зная, как закончить, и уверенно идет за ним, чтобы сесть рядом и договорить.  
  
— Узнаю своего сына — всегда готов изучать новые глубины, то есть опускаться всё ниже и ниже.   
  
Арсений фыркает, а потом с некой грустью добавляет:  
  
— Эх, Антон Андреевич, я самая плохая няня в мире. Ну может быть после Арины Родионовны, та вообще Пушкина кружками спаивала, — прыскает, договаривая, — и язык у меня «оторви и брось». В общем, если хотите меня уволить, то делайте это прямо сейчас.  
  
— Да нет, увольнять я вас не хочу, — бросив на него взгляд, начинает Шастун, — но насчет языка я бы подумал, — теперь они оба смеются, а потом Антон поясняет, разводя руками. — Вы первый, кто наладил хоть какой-то контакт с Димой. Раньше с ним могла управиться только его мать. У них было идеальное взаимопонимание — он её боялся, — Арсений усмехается и переспрашивает:  
  
— Боялся? — ловит тихое «угу» от Антона и, прищурившись, задумывается. — А может, нам тоже его напугать? Да так, чтобы он сигарету не то что в рот, а в руки не взял.   
  
— Что вы предлагаете? — любопытствует Шастун, с интересом поворачиваясь к Арсу.  
  
— Ну не ремень, конечно, — прикусывает губу он, размышляя, — но что-то такое… — сжимает ладонь в кулак и размахивает им, пытаясь подобрать слово, но оно никак не идет, поэтому бросает это занятие и достает свой мобильник. — Ща, позвоним главному специалисту по ужастикам! — тыкает на быстрый набор и начинает разговор. — Аллё, мама?  
  
Кажется, теперь Антон смотрит на него с ещё большим интересом…  
  


***

  
  
Его мама действительно гений. Своеобразный, но гений. Ибо кто ещё мог такое придумать?  
  
Вот наступает выходной день и они (Антон, Арсений и Дима) спешат навестить деда Максима, отца Ляйсан.   
  
Казалось бы, зачем? Но скоро станет ясно, пока это только известно Антону и Арсению, а Димка в некотором неведении. Правда, судя по его лицу, немного в недоумении. Действительно, на его месте Арс тоже бы задавал вопросы: «Зачем нам ехать туда? И почему только я один?»  
  
Но мальчик молчал, старался лишний раз не высовываться, наверное, чтобы не злить Антона сильнее. А Попов с Шастуном только загадочно переглядываются всю дорогу, и так до самой квартиры.  
  
Антон ещё потихоньку спрашивает у Арса, уйдя чуть вперед вместе с ним:  
  
— Точно всё готово? Вы уверены, что подействует.   
  
— Абсолютно. Даже вы захотите бросить, — фыркает он и, увидев непонимающее лицо, легонько ударяет тыльной стороной ладони в живот, говоря. — Да ладно! Расслабьтесь, видел я у вас сигареты, но никому не скажу. А то какой вы пример сыну подаёте! — смеётся и качает головой, шутя, а потом оставляет замершего Антона одного, шагая вперед в сторону подъезда, который открывает своим ключом и через телефон дает сигнал, что можно начинать.  
  
Квартира, в которую они заходят, вся пропахла дымом, даже создаётся впечатление, что он всё еще здесь, так как присутствует легкая туманность. Помахав руками, Арс первый проходит внутрь и встречается с женщиной в теле, которая как бы присматривает за его дедушкой.  
  
— Ну как он? — спрашивает у нее Арсений, слыша в ответ:  
  
— Дымит как паровоз! От этих сигарок совсем память потерял.  
  
Арс хмыкает, но больше ничего не говорит, проходя в комнату, где на кресле сидел пожилой мужчина:  
  
— Дед Максим! — кричит он, отвлекая старика от разглядывания рисунка на пледе, которым ноги были укрыты. В одной руке у него была зажжена самокрутка. Ох, и как же воняет табаком. Ужас! Хоть противогаз надевай. А ему по сценарию с ним ещё стоять… Не мог что-то послабее найти?  
  
— Шо? — вздрогнув, переспрашивает дедушка Максим и чуть не роняет самодельную сигаретку.   
  
— Шо! Я Арсений! — прыскает Арсений (его всегда прикалывал говорок деда), а улавливает только недоумение и очередной вопрос:  
  
— Хто?  
  
— Да Арс я, внук твой. Хто! — закатывая глаза, вздыхает он. Надо же, как хорошо они все играют!  
  
— Тю, Арс, здравствуй, милый, рад познакомиться! — успокоившись, улыбается дедушка и протягивает ему ладонь, пожимая.   
  
— Ой, как же хорошая эта болезнь склероз. Всё время встречаешь новых людей! — смеётся Арсений, глядя на Антона и Диму, которые всё ещё стояли в дверном проходе. И если один понимал в чем дело, то другой нет. Но даже там оба чувствовали сильный и едкий запах сигарет. — Дедуль, как дела? — интересуется Арс, кладя руку на плечо.  
  
— Жив-здоров, как видишь, — бодро отвечает тот и резко начинает кашлять, будто задыхается.  
  
— Ну что, Дима, может посмолишь за компанию? — ухмыляется Арсений, глядя прямо на мальчика, который был немного напуган и буквально был готов спрятаться за спину отца.  
  
— Серёга! — резко кричит дедушка, пугая его и Шастуна заодно. — Серёженька, ой помолодел лет на двадцать и волосы появились! Это шо, парик? — пристально смотря на Антона и даже немного щурясь, выдаёт тот.  
  
— Дедуль, это не папа, — смеется Арсений, но объяснить не успевает, его дед сыплет вопросами, удивляясь:  
  
— А хто? Это кого же опять принесло? Пожарные? Я не курю, нет! — и пытается спрятать самокрутку куда-нибудь, отдавая ее Арсу. Тот некоторое время смотрит на неё и тушит в ближайшей пепельнице.  
  
— Нет, я Антон Шастун, — прояснить ситуацию берется сам Антон и протягивает Арсению тарелку, завернутую в салфетку. Он как раз разобрался с сигаретой и был готов забрать ее, чтобы отдать дедушке и сказать:  
  
— Дедуля, мы тут тебе кулебяку принесли.  
  
— Ой, быстрее давай сюда, а то эта мегера вернётся и отнимет. Будет опять ругаться про холестерин. А в наше время никакого холестерина не было! — Максим резво берет тарелку и ставит себе на колени, явно собираясь её укрыть пледом.  
  
— Мы вам ещё плеер принесли, чтобы вы музыку слушать могли, — говорит Антон и пытается с силой забрать у Димки, потому что от шока тот вцепился в коробку с устройством со всей дури.  
  
— Давайте, давайте, тоже спрячу! На всякий случай, — старичок принимает подарок с благодарностью и действительно убирает коробку под плед.  
  
— Дедушка, ещё хочу тебя с Димкой познакомить, — теперь Арсений начинает с главного действия, ради которого они сюда пришли.  
  
— Ой, а когда мы виделись ты был вот таким! — тот умиляется и показывает рост намного выше, чем есть у парня.  
  
— Дедуль, вы не встречались, — прыскает Арс, убеждаясь в том, что его дедушка неплох в актёрской игре. Наверное, от него талант достался.  
  
— Правда? — а затем громко смеется, снова начиная кашлять в середине процесса.  
  
— Кашляешь ты хуже старого запорожца, — вздыхая, фыркает Арсений, а потом смотрит на Диму. — Слыхал?  
  
— Ладно, хватит, я уже всё понял! — мальчик был на грани шока, смотря на всё широко распахнутыми глазами. Да, именно этого они добивались, но это еще не всё. Эффект надо закрепить.  
  
— Нет, парень, ты ещё не всё понял, — ухмыльнувшись, Арсений хитро улыбается и добивает.   
  
— Ну-ка иди, поцелуй дедушку.  
  
— С какой радости я должен целовать чужого дедушку? — возмущается Дима, глядя на своего отца и ища в нем поддержку. Ну, а тот по сценарию стоит с таким лицом, будто он не при делах, и мол, да, иди целуй. И, кажется, очень сильно пытается сдержать смех, судя по дрожащим мышцам лица.   
  
— Ничего, что дедушка чужой, зато запах родной! — Арсению самому хочется заржать, глядя на испуганную мордашку, но надо держаться. Хорошо, что дедушка ещё держится, продолжая играть по плану:  
  
— Ну-ка! — дед Максим резвенько поднимается с кресла и идет в сторону Димы. — Дай-ка я тебя разгляжу поближе!   
  
— Хороший парень, он собирается бросить курить, — чуть взяв себя в руки, поясняет ему Шастун и сразу же прикусывает губу. Господи, хоть бы тот не сорвал всё!  
  
— Курить? Фу! Хадость! — удивляется дед Максим, немного морщась в конце.  
  
— Вы же сами курите! — возмущается Дима, округлив глаза, на что слышит ответ:  
  
— Ой, та на меня это не действует… Каждой каплей никотина я убиваю в себе лошадь! А щас, что за парни пошли? Вот мы были, да! Убьёшь в вас лошадь и что останется? — фыркает дедушка и хлопает Шастуна по животу, заставляя того вздрогнуть. — Хороший парик! — говорит ему и продолжает. — Вот у меня сосед был. Молодооой! А взял да и помер. Хотя курил на целую пачку меньше, чем я!  
  
— Дедуль, а что это он тогда? — любопытствует Арс, переглядываясь одновременно и с дедом, и с Антоном Андреевичем.   
  
— Та пёс его знает… Я в этих нынешних диагнозах не разбираюсь. Написали: «В вашем дыме легких не обнаружено», — а затем они оба смеются, после чего дедушка, вновь разглядывая Диму, интересуется:  
  
— Слушай, я не пойму, он мальчик или девочка?  
  
— Дедуль, ну мальчик, мальчик! Ты что? — удивленно смотрит на него Арс, замечая, как так же обалдевает Шастун, начиная разглядывать Диму на предмет подозрений в другом поле.   
  
— Мальчик! Мальчик это хорошо! — довольно говорит Максим и с видом маньяка движется к Димке, периодически покашливая, пока мальчик в панике кричит:  
  
— Не надо, а? Арс, помоги пожалуйста! Арс, я клянусь, больше курить не буду!   
  
— Да не ори ты! Ща мегера услышит! — возмущается дедушка и как по заказу появляется вышеупомянутая с вопросом:  
  
— Звали?  
  
Дедуля в панике возвращается в кресло и пытается спрятать кулебяку, но та всё замечает:  
  
— Что это? Вам же вредно! У вас от этого холестерин поднимется! — и берет её целиком, начиная от кулебяки откусывать большие шматки.   
  
Пока «надсмотрщица» ест кулебяку, принесённую для дедушки, Арсений и Антон смотрят друг на друга и пытаются сдержать рвущийся на волю смех. Конечно, это всё спектакль, разыгранный для одного человека, а они потом просмеются как следует, сидя в кабинете Шастуна. Зато Дима, судя по напуганному виду, точно курить не будет. По крайней мере пока.   
  
Что ж, план удался!


	3. Любовь не купишь за деньги

не исправленный вариант

Арсений работает в этом доме почти месяц, и за это время успел найти общий язык абсолютно точно со всеми кроме Шпроты. Он не нравился ей во всем. Ни как человек, ни как мужчина. Ну с другой стороны он и не Шастун, чтобы быть влюбленным в него. Самое главное, что их чувства были взаимны, но, к счастью, они настолько редко пересекались, что не особо была возможность действовать на нервы. Но иногда всё же судьба их сталкивала.

Например, сегодняшним утром.

Арс по традиции, спустившись вниз в своем пушистом халате, помогает детям собраться в школу, например, сейчас проверяет портфель Димы, всё ли тот взял или опять решил обойтись только ручкой? А заодно и торопит остальных:

— Дети, ну-ка быстро в школу собирайтесь! Машина подана уже! — а затем добавляет с немного мечтательной улыбкой, обращаясь к Павлу, который как раз спускался со второму этажа с рюкзаками девочек. — Как же мне нравится эта фраза: «Машина подана!»

— А как мне нравится фраза: «Дети в школу», — усмехаясь, отвечает ему дворецкий. — Хоть полдня покоя. Арсений хмыкает и почти сразу же подрывается, слыша звонок в дверь. Конечно, это не его обязанность, но иногда он любил помогать Паше — ему не сложно, а тому приятно. Да, за короткий момент они успели подружиться и в неформальной обстановке обращались к друг другу на «ты» и звали друг друга просто «Арс» и «Паша».

Открыв дверь, Арсений видит Кузнецову и даже дарит ей дежурную улыбку, приветствуя:

— О, здравствуйте, Ирина Владимировна. Проходите, чувствуете себя как дома! — приглашающе проводит рукой в сторону гостиной и слышит от нее, когда та проходит мимо и видит его халат, саркастичное:

— Похоже вы уже себя почувствовали!

Арсений втягивает в себя воздух, закрывает дверь, а потом едко улыбается и идет за ней, видя, как она здоровается с Павлом и садится на кресло, стоящее спинкой ко входу на кухню. Дворецкий сразу же уходит на кухню за кофе, а Арс говорит:

— Ну так, когда трое детей и я, извиняюсь, еще и папочка на твоей шее некогда даже переодеться.

И радуется, когда видит удивление на лице любимой Шпроты, добивая ее нежным и ласковым:

— Антооон, — усмехается, видя широко раскрытый рот, и добавляет. — Андреевич, к вам Ирина Владимировна пришла.

— Какие голосовые данные! Могли бы работать пароходной сиреной, — пытается уколоть она Арса, но всё же удача на его стороне.

В гостиную одновременно, появляясь с разных сторон, заходят девочки, спускающиеся сверху, и Павел, идущий из кухни с подносом для гостьи.

— Ой, деточки мои, куколки, — воркует над Катей и Оксаной Арсений, — ой, ну-ка повернись, — с восхищением просит он Катю, приобнимая разворачивая ее кругом. — Просто блеск, просто блеск! — с гордостью смотрит на Ирину, будто девочка его дочь, чтобы та заметила, какая она красивая. Но той абсолютно всё равно, она лишь хмыкает и дергает губами, беря чашку в руки.

— Мы в этой форме каждый день, ты чего Арс? — удивляется старшая, смотря то на него, то на Ирину Владимировну. Последняя же глупо начинает смеяться. Хотя очень похоже на хихиканье гиен.

— Катя, эти формы еще будут сводить с ума мужчин, — подмигивает Арсений смеющейся девочке, которая затем уходит вместе с младшей в коридор.

Ирина разводит руками, явно пытаясь понять, что здесь происходит, но Арсу некогда на нее обращать внимание, он опять кричит:

— Димка! Сейчас машина без тебя уже уйдет, поторопись давай.

И видит бегущего мальчика с пиджаком в руках, который плавно перекочёвывает в руки Арса, а ему конечно же, как няне надо помочь. Он разворачивает Диму к себе спиной и держит пиджак за плечики, надевая его на пацана, который спрашивает с неким пафосом:

— Сегодня какая Nissan или Passat?

— Пошляк! Знаешь же, что у нас в гараже одни ягуары, — хмыкает Арсений, расправляя на Дмитрии пиджак руками сзади и легонько хлопнув его по спине, отправляет в сторону коридора.

Над его заботливостью Ирина Владимировна продолжает подхихикивать, но его это абсолютно не смущает. Он уже любит этих детей и с удовольствием дарит им свою любовь, честно говоря, мог бы делать это и за бесплатно.

— Доброе утро! — слышится довольно-таки бодрое приветствие, и тут в гостиной появляется Шастун в еще не застегнутой до конца рубашкой с галстуком в руке. Арсений и Ирина одновременно залипают на нем, но первым, конечно, опоминается Арс, добродушно говоря:

— Ну, Антон Андреевич, вы прям ясно солнышко!

— Спасибо, — хмыкая, благодарит тот и хочет помахать Ире, но Арсений будто бы специально наклоняется вперед и сам машет ему. Да, не показалось, специально. Ему тоже хочется насолить этой Шпроте.

Антон Андреевич в удивлении приподнимает брови и идет, чтобы попрощаться с детьми, обнимая каждого на прощание. Девочки целуют его в щеки, а Димка просто пожимает руку. Через секунду Антон оборачивается, и Арс, успев уже отойти к креслу, где сидела Кузнецова, видит следы от новой помады, которую недавно подарил Кате.

— Так, но и на солнце бывают пятна! — усмехается он и, почти вырвав у Иры из руку салфетку (еще плюс один в его пользу, судя по ее шокированному виду), плюёт на салфетку и идет к Шастуну, чтобы оттереть красное пятно на щеке.

— Даа, очень гигиенично — плюнуть на салфетку и втирать это человеку в лицо! — саркастично высказывается Ирина, глядя на всё это и начинает облизывать свои пальцы, так как Арс только что отнял у нее салфетку, приготовленную для этого. На что он хмыкает и говорит:

— А что такого? Я зубы чистил!

И теперь настала его очередь прощаться с детьми и учить их уму-разуму, пока Шастун отходит к Павлу, чтобы тот помог завязать ему галстук.

— Так, Димка, скажи мне сколько будет шесть на двенадцать? — приобняв парня, спрашивает Арсений.

— Семьдесят два, — максимально вальяжно и даже с некоторым превосходством отвечает тот.

— Молодец, моя школа, — смеется Арс и хлопает мальца по спине, отпуская его. Его уроки математики зря не пропали.

Потом к нему подходит Катя и с широкой улыбкой интересуется:

— Как тебе моя прическа?

Прищурившись, он оглядывает ее и радостно отвечает:

— Супер! Но только раскрас сильно боевой, — фыркает Арсений, отмечая слишком яркий макияж девочки, и хочет плюнуть на салфетку, чтобы стереть хотя бы помаду с лица девочки, но та, быстро сообразив, что к чему, сама стирает помаду платком.

— Вот! Другое дело, уже выглядит не так вызывающе, — усмехается он, — может и к доске не вызовут.

— Правда? — смеется Катя. — И голова болеть сразу же перестала.

И, наконец, настала очередь Оксаны. Арс опускается на корточки и расправляет белый кружевной воротничок на сарафане девочки.

— Ну, птичка моя, желаю тебе повеселиться в школе! — подбадривает он ее и, поднявшись, приобнимает обеих сестер и говорит:

— Прощаемся с папочкой! — они машут рукой и хором произносят:

— Пока, папуля!

— С папочкой? А кто же у нас мамочка? Я упустила чью-то свадьбу, — ехидничает где-то на кресле Ирина, попивая чай.

Но Паша как всегда не может пропустить случая и не подколоть Шпроту (спасибо ему за это, ибо Арсу не охота):

— Ирина Владимировна, у вас лицо дергается. Это тик или так?

Ого, даже еще в любимом стиле Арсения — в каламбурном. Похоже, не удивительно, что они подружились.

Ира от злости бросает в дворецкого мятую салфетку, а Арс уже успевает заметить, что у Антона как-то не очень завязан галстук, поэтому он не может удержаться:

— Что такое с вашим галстуком? — и сразу принимается что-то переделывать.

— А что не так? Этот узел называется «Двойной Виндзор». Черчилль так завязывал, — поясняет Шастун, но не сопротивляется действия Арса, лишь голову вверх запрокидывает, чтобы удобнее было.

— У вашего Черчилля явно был второй подбородок, — ухмыляется Арсений и почти заканчивает свою работу, как вновь слышит Ирину Владимировну:

— Это образцовая мамаша когда-нибудь угомонится?

Арс фыркает и, подтянув галстук и как бы стряхнув невидимые пылинки с Антона, отходит от него и улыбается, говоря:

— Исчезаю! Исчезаю! — проходит мимо Ирины и не удерживается, кладя ей в ладонь салфетку, в которую он так тщательно плевал, добавляя. — Боюсь, как бы тесто не убежало! — и с видом победителя сваливает на кухню, оставляя дверь открытой, чтобы слышать весь дальнейший разговор.

Всё начинается с возмущений Шпроты.

— Для няни он слишком многое на себя берет!

— Зря ты так, — защищает его Шастун, — по-моему он настоящий клад!

От этих слов по телу бежит приятное тепло и хочется очень широко улыбаться.

— Да? Тогда оставь себе по закону четверть, а остальное отдай государству! — не успокаивается Ирина. Видать сильно он ее задел.

— Ира, ты же знаешь, что с моими детьми не то что четверть, но и четыре няни справится не могут, — голос Антона слышится уже громче. Наверное, подошел поближе к Шпроте.

— Да, но из-за него я провожу всё меньше времени с тобой! — возмущается Кузнецова, а потом добавляет скорее всего для приличия. — И детьми!

— Ира, но ты никогда не проводила время со мной и особенно с детьми, — справедливости ради отмечает Антон.

— Ну и давай не будем копаться в прошлом, давай смотреть в завтра, — выкручивается она, заставляя Арса хмыкнуть.

 — Кстати, завтра у Арсения выходной и можем провести весь день вместе с детьми, — вдруг неожиданно предлагает Шастун, и Арс вспоминает, что, блин, точно выходной. Придется идти на эту дурацкую свадьбу! Где все достанут его, и маму вопросами, а почему он до сих пор не женат? Гей, что ли?

— Например, сходить в зоопарк, — и вот пока Арсений отвлекается на свое, Антон уже, кажется, собирается вести Иру с детьми в зоопарк. А он-то думал, что Шастун это в порядке бреда предложил.

— Зоопарк? В зоопарк! Ну да лошадки там, птички, — слишком наигранно радуется Кузнецова, от чего хочется закатить глаза. — Боже, как чудесно, мы будем как одна семья: ты и я, — мечтательно произносит она, похоже забывая кое о чем, но спасибо Антону, что напоминает, говоря:

— И дети!

— И дети… — уже менее довольно говорит Ира. — Ну да, конечно, куда без них…

— А я и не знал, что ты так к ним привязана, — услышав это, Арсению хочется сказать Шастуну, что он дурак, ибо Шпрота совсем не к детям привязана.

— Антон, дорогой, если бы ты знал, как я их люблю! — опять слишком наиграно начинает она и Арсу уже хочется пошутить, но храни господь Павла, который прекрасно всё делает за него, колко интересуясь:

— На завтрак или на обед?

Арсений смеется и отходит от двери, оставляя их там одних с дворецким. Всё что он хотел — он услышал.

И ему уже не хочется уходить завтра. Ох, если бы не уговоры мамы, то никуда бы и не пошел.

Детей жалко. Им же весь день с этой рыбехой быть.

Арс вздыхает и движется к холодильнику, чтобы перекусить чудеснейшими блинчиками, которые с утра наготовил Павел.

Ему хочется верить, что всё будет хорошо и Шастун уж точно не даст в обиду своих детей.

***

Как-то неожиданно быстро пролетает предыдущий день и вот наступает утро, когда Арсению пора уходить. Не на совсем, конечно, но почему-то это так и воспринимается. Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу, чтобы не сглазить!

Он сидит вместе с детьми за завтраком и понимает, что не хочет оставлять их даже на половину дня. Невозможно же полюбить этих сорванцов за такой короткий срок, но ему как-то это удалось.

Спасибо Паше, которой своей божественной едой поднимает настроение.

— Добрый день потому он и зовется добрый день, — а еще и поет неплохо! Арсений дарит свою ласковую улыбку, когда тот ставит тарелку ему, а Павел улыбается в ответ.

— Я не хочу в зоопарк! — вдруг заявляет Оксана, поджимая губки. Естественно, Шастун уже успел их вчера «обрадовать» новостью, что в зоопарк они пойдут с Ириной Владимировной. Больше всего расстроилась младшая, потому что хотела пойти с ним, с Арсением. Это было приятно, но как-то уговорить девочку надо было, поэтому он пообещал, что вместе они тоже обязательно сходят и в зоопарк, и в просто в парк, и в кафе.

— Мне всю ночь снились кошмары! Страшные когти, клыки, постоянно рычание…— морщась, продолжает она, на что Катя ей говорит:

— Не бойся, Окс, зверей там держат в клетках.

— Это она говорит про Шпроту Владимировну, — хмыкает Димка, заставляя усмехнуться всех.

И после этих слов почти лебедушкой вплывает Антон Андреевич, держась за щеку. Даже традиционно не желает всем доброго утра. Наверное, совсем уж сильная боль.

— Ну Антон Андреевич, если болит зуб, то надо идти к стоматологу, — посмотрев на него, как маленькому объясняет Арсений, поедая куриную отбивную.

— Он у меня не болит, просто я на нем лежал не правильно, — действительно как маленький протестует Шастун, убирая руку от щеки, так показывая, что якобы всё прекрасно.

— Зуб не женщина — на нем можно лежать как угодно, — шутит Арс, смеясь, а потом закатывает глаза, когда вся бравада Антона сходит на нет после выпитого глотка чуть прохладной воды. Тот морщится и легонько стонет, прикладывая руку опять к щеке.

— Вода просто ледяная! — пытается оправдаться Антон, а Арсений обращается к Оксане:

— Вот что бывает, птичка моя, когда не чистишь зубы и не ходишь к стоматологу, — на что девочка кивает и вздыхает.

— Арсений, а ведь у вас сегодня выходной? — явно пытается отвлечь его Шастун, напоминая об этом.

— Ох, выходной! — Арс делает глоток кофе из чашки и договаривает. — Выходной у меня этот сегодня…

— Арс, ну не уходи, — просит Оксана, смотря глазками как у кота из Шрека.

— Девочка моя, — виновато улыбнувшись, начинает Арсений, — я бы с радостью никуда не пошел, но у одного моего дальнего родственника сегодня свадьба. Хорошо, что дальний, такой гад…

— А вот и я! — да, Ирина знает, когда надо входить. Сегодня она выглядит крайне необычно. Вся в цвете хаки, а на голове так и кажется будто это каска…

— Доброе утро, дети! — бодренько сообщает она и встает возле стола. — Доброе утро, Антон, — кажется, будто даже голос становится нежнее. Сразу видно, кто здесь у нее фаворит. Арсения же как обычно она проигнорировала.

— Доброе, Ира, отлично выглядишь, — придерживая щеку, сквозь боль говорит Шастун, пытаясь и дальше хорохорится. Арс бросает на него финальный взгляд, вздыхает и переводит внимание на Ирину Владимировну, решая, что пора и его очередь подшутить, и спрашивая с усмешкой:

— Ограбили армейский склад?

— В прошлом году купила в Париже для африканского сафари, детка, — приторно улыбнувшись, выдает она, а Арсений ехидничает в ответ:

— Ну и как сафари? Животные со страху не разбежались?

Шастун наконец-то приходит в себя и явно хочет разрешить их конфликт до его начала. Мирно поднимает руки вверх и говорит, останавливая Иру, которая явно собиралась выдать какую-то колкость:

— Так, мы сейчас успокаиваемся и все дружно идем в зоопарк.

— Ой, подожди, Антон, — вдруг переключает внимание Шпрота на Шастуна, хватая салфетку, и делает пару плевков. — У тебя тут крошка, — а затем проводит ею прямо по его больной щеке. Арсений морщится вместе с ним, но только не стонет. Хотя приятно было бы постонать вместе с ним, но в другой обстановке... Арсений мотает головой, чтобы выкинуть не нужные сейчас фантазии. Тем более когда дети и Ирина здесь.

— Что такое? — между тем та не понимает, что пошло не так, и выражает свое возмущение. — Я же всё сделал как он! — показывает на него и изображает со звуками. — Тьфу-тьфу и протерла… Вчера тебе нравилось! — заканчивает с некой обидой на Антона и садится за стол рядом с Оксаной, заставляя Арса даже на секунду позлорадствовать. Ну да она же не в курсе…

— Всё-всё, — но он берет себя в руки и пытается всех успокоить. — Никто уже не идет в этот зоопарк! А вы идете к стоматологу! — строго говорит Арсений Антону, которой продолжает корчиться от боли. — С зубами шутки плохи. Вот одна моя дальняя родственница, — вдруг начинает он рассказывать очередную историю о своих родных, — напилась на своей собственной свадьбе холодного шампанского.

— И что? — с любопытством интересуется Димка, а Арс, оторвавшись от размазывания масла по хлебу, видит заинтересованные взгляды детей, Антона и даже Шпроты Владимировны.

— И что! — восклицает Арс, держа паузу, но не ради какой-то театральности, а чтобы намазать еще сверху варенье. — Застудила зуб, потом нарыв, потом гангрена, потом вообще… — резко проводит большим пальцем по горлу, пугая рядом сидящую Катю. — В общем, хоронили в медовой месяц в цинковом гробу, — заключает он и откусывает с удовольствием от сладкого бутерброда кусок, не понимая почему всё так на него уставились и даже есть перестали. Испугались что ли? Да было бы чего!

— Ничего я не застудил! — боязно вдруг выпаливает Антон, а Арсений понимает, что прав. Хотя этого большого ребенка полезно немного напугать. — Просто в субботу мой стоматолог выходной, — пытается оправдаться тот, но у хитрого Арса уже есть ответ:

— Так в чем проблема? Что других нет? А мой дядя Вова…

— Оооо, у вас еще и дядя есть! — ухмыляется Ирина, протирая свои солнечные очки салфеткой.

— А вот не надо смеяться! — говорит Арсений ей и утыкается в свой телефон, чтобы набрать его номер. — Жутко известный стоматолог делал зубы всем акулам шоу-бизнеса!

— Шура случайно не у него лечился? — опять хихикает как гиена она, но Арсу некогда отвлекаться на нее, потому что дядя как раз взял трубку.

— Алло, дядя Вова?..

Но отвечает ему девушка с рецепшена, которая, конечно, понимает, кого он имеет в виду, поэтому идет звать его дядю. Поэтому пока Арсений может вести диалог с Антоном, который начинает:

— Но я обещал детям сводить их в зоопарк…

— Ну и прекрасно, пусть они и идут с Ириной Владимировной, а вы пойдете к врачу. С зубами шутки плохи, — хмыкает Арс, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Шпроты и говорит по телефону уже со своим родственником.

— Именно так и начинался мой кошмарный сон, — заключает Оксана, выдыхая и глядя куда-то вдаль.

Арс очень быстро договаривается с дядей и отправляет Шастуна собираться, потому что тот ждет его через час. Ребятня уже закончила есть, глядя на него с легкой тоской. Ирина куда-то там смоталась и пока они остались одни.

Чувствуя всё отчаяние детей, Арсению уже никуда не хочется идти, однако пути назад нет.

Он обнимает каждого, когда провожает их в зоопарк вместе с Ириной, просит ее следить за ними, особенно крепко прижимая к себе Оксану и целуя ее в лобик, так убеждая, что всё будет замечательно и пусть она по нему не скучает.

Теперь и ему пора собираться. Мама его уже заждалась.

Арсений, прощаясь с Павлом и уезжая к себе домой, хочет надеяться, что поход в зоопарк окончится хорошо, но, зная детей и любовь Иры к ним, ему так совсем не кажется.

***

И он не представлял, что окажется настолько уж правым!

Арс уже как час находится в квартире родителей, где на данный момент, стоя у зеркала, застегивает рубашку. Ляйсан, проходя мимо, с довольной улыбкой говорит:

— Ты в этом костюме затмишь жениха!

— Ой, мама, затмишь его, ага! Он пятьдесят шестого размера, — фыркает он в ответ, и они оба смеются. Арс оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, чем там щелкнула его мама, и видит, что она поверх колготок наносит красный лак.

— Что ты делаешь, а? — удивившись, интересуется он, даже не застегнув рубашку до конца.

— Маникюр на колготках! — гордо заявляет Ляйсан о своем ноу-хау.

— Что, зацепила? Взяла бы хоть прозрачный лак, - усмехается Арсений, вновь возвращаясь к зеркалу, чтобы застегнуть уже рубашку и причесаться. — А то смотрится будто тебя кто-то за пальцы укусил!

— Ну и что? Пусть думают, что мне с мужиком повезло! Так, иди мне молнию застегивай! — она выпрямляется, и Арс бежит к ней, чтобы помочь.

— Мам, ты в этом платье просто мечта! — восхищенно говорит он, когда заканчивает, а Ляйсан крутится вокруг своей оси, на что ловит хмыкающий ответ:

— Ага, если только директора мясокомбината… Бока немного появились, — вздыхает она и отворачивается от зеркала.

Но Арсений всё равно считает, что его мама самая шикарная. Особенно в этом золотистом платье и прическе с распущенными волосами. Просто королева!

А потом она как заорет, заставляя его вздрогнуть и испугаться.

— Шесть часов! Причеши папе волосы!

Арс выдыхает и кладет ладонь на сердце. Однажды мама точно его таким путем до инфаркта доведет. Столько лет, а он всё никак к этому привыкнуть не может.

— Попов, мы сейчас без тебя уйдем! — добавляет Ляйсан, произнося. — Ну, сына, неси обувку!

Арсений подходит к трюмо и достает из-под тумбы коробку, где лежали туфли. Он берет их и немного морщится. Им столько лет! Помнит, как еще в них его мама в школу провожала.

— Мам, жуть какая! Когда ты купишь себе уже новые, — вздыхая, говорит Арс, ставя их на диван рядом с Лясей.

— Если я куплю себе новые, то мне не в чем будет идти! — фыркает она, а Арсений делает себе заметочку с зарплаты купить маме новые туфли. — А эти я просто обожаю! — сквозь зубы шипит его мама, натягивая одну на правую ногу. — Двадцать лет ношу — почти разносила… Надень на папу парик, пока клей не засох! — опять громко просит она, заставляя Арса закатить глаза, стоя у зеркала. А потом неожиданно раздается звонок в дверь, на что Ляйсан спрашивает:

— В каком ухе звенит?

— В левом, — прыскает он и идет открывать. — Кого несет, а? — задает риторический вопрос и распахивает дверь, впадая после в небольшой шок. Кого угодно ожидал увидеть, но только не Оксану.

— Ох, боже ж ты мой! — восклицает Арс, поднимая девочку на руки и неся в гостиную. — Солнышко мое, как ты тут оказалась?

— Здравствуйте, — говорит Окс, здороваясь с его мамой. Он усаживает ее рядом с ней, а Ляся сразу же глупо улыбается, произнося:

— Птичка, здравствуй!

— Я была тут рядом, — отвечает наконец-то она Арсению, снимая свою курточку и кладя ее рядом.

— Зоопарк и Бирюлево теперь у нас рядом, — усмехается Арсений, садясь на кресло напротив них.

— Какая халёсая! Хосесь мамеладку? — умиляется его мама, трогая девочку за косички, будто новую игрушку ей подарили. Оксану, конечно, это немного пугает, но пока она сидит спокойно.

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — повторяет вопрос Арс и дает девочке вазочку с мармеладом, которая стояла на столе рядом с его креслом.

— Я соскучилась! — Окс улыбается ему в ответ и смотрит с большой любовью, что у него уже и слов не находится, чтобы ее отругать, поэтому просто говорит:

— Я тоже по тебе соскучился, но ты же поехала с Ирой в зоопарк.

— Может у нее аллергия на зверей? — встревает его мама в беседу, наглаживая девочку по голове.

— Солнышко мое, что произошло? — всё-таки интересуется Арсений, нутром чувствуя, что тут не чисто. Не дай Бог эта Шпрота обидела его детей! Он ее…

— Я взяла такси! — радостно и гордо сообщает малышка, чуть вздергивая носик, заставляя его удивиться:

— И тебя посадили одну?

— Арс, ты не поверишь, но сто долларов творят чудеса! — Арс хихикает вместе с мамой, а Оксана интересуется. — Ты на меня сердишься?

— Деточка моя, ну кто ж из Садового кольца сбегает в Бирюлево? — ну вот как за такой отчаянный поступок можно сердиться? Это же очень мило, только волнительно немного. Он как нянь переживает, что с ней могло что-то в дороге случиться. Таксит, например, оказаться маньяком. Ох, но не стоит себя накручивать!

— Сына, она же к тебе сбежала! — едва ли не со слезами умилительно произносит Ляйсан, прижимая ладонь к сердцу.

Арсений сам готов уже расплакаться, поэтому встает с кресла и садится на корточки перед Оксаной, крепко обнимая ее и говоря:  
— Звучит приятно! Вот что значит, мама, любовь ребенка!

— Опять пострадаешь из-за любви! Опять тебя уволят, — всхлипывает Ляйсан, прижимая к лицу ладонь.

— Мама, да что я такого сделал? — удивляется такой реакции Арс, странно смотря на нее вместе с Оксаной.

— Слишком крепко привязал к себе ребенка, — эмоционально восклицает она и сразу же успокаивается, начиная сюсюкаться с девочкой и трепать ее по щечкам.

— И это при том, что я ей всё время говорю отвяжись, — шутит он и целует ее в лобик, а затем встает и идет к телефону, чтобы позвонить в дом Шастуна. — Мам, я же их няня, я должен за ними как-то приглядывать.

— Ха! — вскрикивает Ляся, в этот раз пугая не только его, но и Оксану настолько, что она подпрыгнула и пересела на то кресло, где был он. — Я тридцать пять лет приглядываю за твоим отцом. По-твоему если я поеду к своим родственникам в Башкирию, то Попов попрется за мной на такси? — ехидничает она, пока Арсений пытается дозвониться. Кто же там так долго болтает?

Зато в это время Оксана рассказывает, как Димка можно сказать «вывернул всю душу наизнанку» Ирине в сумку и в пробковый шлем. Ох, и как же со своей любовью к детям Шастуна, о которой так пела вчера, она и не знала, что его укачивает. Да, Арс злорадствует и даже улыбается, правда едва заметно, когда девочка говорит, что в Шпроту верблюд плюнул. Ну а что? Животные они не дураки, они всё чувствуют.

О главном она, конечно, не сообщила, но Арсений еще узнает об этом и кое-кому будет не сладко…

А пока мама сама кормит сладостями ребенка, почти запихивая в нее одну мармеладку за другой.

— Мама, она щас уже лопнет! — отвлекается Арс, наблюдая, как щеки Оксаны превращаются в хомячьи.

— Отстань! — машет рукой Ляся. — Дай побаловать ребенка, от тебя же внуков не дождешься!

И, кажет

***

Ирина, сидя в кабинете Антона и попивая водку с лимоном, осознает, что никогда так себя плохо не чувствовала. Даже тогда, когда выстилалась перед руководством канала, умоляя взять их новый проект. Это было привычно, но всегда отнимало столько сил. Кто же знал, что дети это еще сложнее?

Она пыталась быть хорошей и потакать их капризам, но стало только хуже. За несколько часов Ира лишилась своей сумочки и шляпы, пожертвовала почти всем, а они всё время говорили только об этом Арсе. Да ей пришлось сказать им правду, так сказать открыть глаза, что тот любит их только потому, что Антон платит ему деньги. А она-то гуляла с ними безвозмездно… Ну может не совсем, но это всё равно нечто другое!

Ирина решает, что стоит сходить за добавкой алкоголя на кухню, потому что от этого противного дворецкого ничего не дождешься. Но, как только доходит до гостиной, видит, что на диване сидит вернувшийся от стоматолога Антон. Она быстро убирает бокал куда-то за статуетку, убирает заебанный вид с лица и с улыбкой идет к нему.

— Дорогой, ты уже дома! — радостно говорит Ира, садясь рядом с ним. — Как ты сходил к зубному? Удачно? — чуть взволнованно добавляет в конце, разглядывая Шастуна.

— Очень, — хмыкает тот, перегоняя что-то во рту. Она всматривается и удивляется:

— У тебя что вата во рту?

Антон кривит лицом и смотрит на свой рот, а потом выплевывает что-то на ладонь, после усмехаясь:

— Да, действительно! Врач велел вынуть, когда я приду домой, а я забыл, — в это время к нему подходит Павел с миской, куда он и скидывает всю вату, на что дворецкий, глядя на количество говорит:  
— Ваты он не пожалел! Наверное, действительно работал с акулами.

— Тебе было больно? — чувственно посмотрев на него, интересуется Ирина, желая, чтобы их уже оставили наедине, но чертов дворецкий не собирается уходить.

— Да нет, дядя Вова вколол мне новокаин как слону, а потом начал рассказывать про своего гениального внука Стасика, который поет и бьет чечетку. А потом начал это всё показывать в лицах. Я чуть не попросил общий наркоз! — Антон говорит всё это как-то неэмоционально и глядит в одну точку прямо напротив него. Ире становится жалко его, пока тот опять хмурится и выплевывает еще вату, глядя ее в миску не ушедшего Павла. Ох, иногда Антон слишком добрый, а надо быть жестче. Тогда к нему липнуть всякие не будут. Взять того же Арсения…

— А вы как провели день? — наконец-то дворецкий уходит и Шастун обращает всё внимание на нее, интересуясь. — Надеюсь не хуже?

На что Ирина широко улыбается и с безумной радостью отвечает:

— Ох, прекрасно! Прекрасно! Мы за этот день с детьми так сблизились! — как же здорово, что у нее есть дар виртуозно врать людям, потому что Антону нельзя знать правду.

— Димка ей буквально душу излил! — ехидничает этот дворецкий и ей хочется кинуть в него что-то тяжелое, но надо держаться.

Неожиданно в доме слышится звонок телефона, и Павел идет взять трубку. Наконец-то своими обязанностями займется!

Но Ира еще не знает, что до ее счастливых мгновений осталось недолго. Недолго Шастун будет радоваться ее воспитательным способностям.

***

А пока мама сама кормит сладостями ребенка, почти запихивая в нее одну мармеладку за другой.

— Мама, она щас уже лопнет! — отвлекается Арс, наблюдая, как щеки Оксаны превращаются в хомячьи.

— Отстань! — машет рукой Ляся. — Дай побаловать ребенка, от тебя же внуков не дождешься!

И, кажется, ему наконец-то отвечают. А то они и так на свадьбу почти опаздывают.

— Квартира Шастуна, — слышится голос Паши в трубке, — я вас слушаю.

— Здравствуйте, Павел, — радостно приветствует его Арс, на что ловит довольное:

— Здравствуйте, Арсений.

— О, как ты меня узнал? — хихикает он, переходя уже на другой лад.

— У тебя такой характерный телефонный звонок— хмыкает тот в ответ.

— А я думал буду скоро богатым, — вздыхает Арсений и переходит к теме разговора. — А могу я поговорить с Антоном Андреевичем?

— Антон Андреевич, это вас! — улавливает в ответ он, как Паша зовет Шастуна к телефону.

— А хочешь пепси? — сюсюкает под ухом мама, закармливая бедную Оксану.

— Мама, да она сейчас сама пепси колой станет! — закатывает глаза Арс, боясь уже в будущем доверять внуков своей матери.

— Арс? — наконец слышит голос Шастуна в трубке Арсений и возвращается к телефонному разговору.

— Алло, Антон Андреевич, здравствуйте. Ну как там у вас дела? — ухмыляясь интересуется он. Ведь тот еще наверняка не знает о том, где его младшая дочь.

— Спасибо зубы кажется целы, а Ира прекрасно погуляла с детьми, — сообщает ему Антон, а Арсу остается только хмыкнуть:

— О, кто бы сомневался! А могу я поговорить с Оксаной? — вот тут сейчас всё и станет на свои места.

— С Оксаной? — удивленно переспрашивает тот. — Павел? — можно понять, что он просит дворецкого пойти и позвать девочку, но Арсения ждет шоу повеселее, ведь слышно, как Ира берет на себя эту обязанность.

— Слышишь? Пошла тебя звать! — прижав трубку к груди, чтобы никто не узнал об этом, говорит Арсений Оксане, получая от девочки ответ:

— Она меня там не найдет!

— Логично! — фыркает он и возвращается к разговору, ибо Шастун как раз начал говорить:

— Знаете, Арсений, а я зря сомневался в Ире, ее воспитательные способности для меня сюрприз.

— Я бы сказал киндер-сюрприз, — не может не подколоть Арс, зная всю правду.

— Она положительно влияет на детей. Они так любят побезобразничать, а она такая собранная, уравновешенная, — в этот момент он задумывается, слушая Антона, а он точно говорит о той самой Кузнецовой, потому что Арс в этом уже не уверен, — у нее всё под контролем! — в этот момент довершает Шастун и тут же слышится от Ирины дрожащим голосом. — Она пропала!

Арсений еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не захохотать. А Антон пока продолжает вести с ней диалог:

— Что?

— Оксана пропала, — еще более напугано повторяет Ира, получая возмущенное:

 — Что значит пропала? Где она? — последнее тот едва ли не кричит, а Шпрота пытается оправдаться:

— Я не знаю… Она вернулась из зоопарка вместе с на… Мне показалось, что она…

Но Антон ее перебивает:

— Что значит показалось? Ты что не следила за детьми?

Арсений зажимает себе рот, чтобы не засмеяться и не выдать контору. Мама и Оксана тоже всё слышат и довольно улыбаются, беззвучно хихикая. Но он решает сжалиться над своим начальником и дает трубку Окс, пока там Ира что-то мычит оправдательное вроде:

— Я пыталась, но их же трое, а я одна! А потом она маленькая такая всё время готова улизнуть.

— Улизнуть в зоопарке? Где полно диких зверей? Надо звонить в полицию! — подводит итог Антон, но в игру вступает Оксана, говоря:

— Привет, папочка!

— Оксана, положи пожалуйста трубку, мне надо позвонить в полицию у нас пропала… — машинально начинает тот, а потом радостно кричит. — Оксана, доченька, ты где?

— У Арса, — счастливо отвечает она, и Арсений забирает у нее телефон, чтобы сказать Шастуну, который выпаливает:

— Оставайся на месте я сейчас приеду.

— Антон Андреевич, никуда не надо выезжать, мы опаздываем на свадьбу. Приезжайте прям туда. Митино, кафе… «Калинка» «Малинка», — начинает перебирать слова он, пытаясь вспомнить название.

— Да «Рябинка»! — закатив глаза, подсказывает ему мама, а Арс повторяет в трубку:

— Да «Рябинка»! Скажите, что вы к Поповым со стороны жениха.

— А они поймут? — удивляется тот, спрашивая, на что он фыркает:

— Да нас к тому моменту каждая собака будет знать!

И перед тем, как положить трубку, улавливает, как тот почти приказным тоном говорит Ирине:

— «Рябинка», Митино.

***

И вот Арсений уже рядом с мамой и Оксаной сидит за столом на свадьбе, пока его отец ушел искать что-то интересное из спиртного. Они дружно кричат «Горько!» и считают количество поцелуев. Кажется, все довольны. Особенно Оксана, ибо это ее первая свадьба. Дай боже, чтобы не последняя.

— Окс-Окс, глянь как на тебя Коля смотрит, — улыбается Арсений, приобнимая девочку, которая стояла на стуле, смотря чуть в сторону на немного лопоухого мальчика, — иди, потанцуй с ним, оттянись! — хлопает ее по спине, направляя к нему, не желая, чтобы она скучала среди взрослых.

Оксана смеется и идет к нему, приглашая на белый танец, а Арс переключает своё внимание на маму, которая говорит:

— Пятьдесят баксов в конверт положили, а кушать нечего. Одна курятина, — возмущается она, показывая наколотую на вилку курицу.

— Зато папа сейчас зенки зальет на все сто, — смеется Арсений, слыша неожиданно откуда-то сбоку от какого мужика (кажется дяди Толи):

— Фанерный бог пришел! — который бежит обниматься с Антоном, только что вошедшим в их зал.

Арс широко улыбается ему и бежит спасать, ибо тот не знает, куда себя деть от назойливого мужчины. Рядом с ним идет его мама, тихонько спрашивая:

— Что это за фифа с ним пришла?

— Да партнерша его деловая, — фыркает он в ответ, на что мама щурится и интересуется.

— Сильно деловая? Она с ним спит?

— Ага, спит и видит, — язвит Арс, а его мама осторожно берет за плечи того мужика и отстраняет от Шастуна, говоря:

— Толик, не нависай, — значит с именем он угадал. — Антон Андреевич, здравствуйте, с силой пожимает руку она ему, заставляя того опять вздрогнуть, но Арсений уводит его от мамы, а заодно и от Ирины под локоток за стол, сажая рядом с собой.

— А я вас щас познакомлю со своим мужем, — с другой стороны садится Ляйсан, заставляя Иру сесть не рядом с Антоном, как та наверняка хотела, а рядом с ней. За что и получает, потому что его мама буквально ей в ухо орет:

— Попов!

Та сразу же вскакивает и зажимает ухо ладонью, говоря:

— И у вас голос такой… — а затем присаживается обратно и берет в руку рюмку.

— Будем знакомы, Ляйсан, — вежливо представляется его мама, на что Шпрота отвечает:

— Ирина Владимировна Кузнецова, очень, ну просто очень рада… Как дела?

— Еще не родила, — фыркает Ляся, смеясь, на что Арс закатывает глаза с возгласом:

— Мама!

 — Ну на здоровье! — пожимает плечами она и выпивает всю рюмку до дна, Арс стукается с рюмкой Шастуна, пока мама добавляет. — Ну пойду закусь положу своему мужу: без мяса, масла и подливки. И без гарнира!

— Что это за диета такая? — удивляется Ирина. — Так и помереть можно…

— Вот и я об этом подозреваю, поэтому решила проверить на Попове, — усмехаясь, отвечает ей Ляйсан и встает из-за своего места, хлопая ее по плечу и крича. — Пейте, закусывайте, не стесняйтесь, — а та чуть рюмку из рук не выпускает. Зато Антон с Арсением смеются.

 В это время к ним сзади осторожно подкрадывается Оксана, кладя ладони Антону на глаза. Арс улыбается, глядя на эту милую сцену, как счастлив Антон, наконец, видя свою дочь живой и здоровой.

— Привет, папочка! — довольно говорит девочка, обнимая своего отца.

— Окси, доченька, как же ты напугала меня, — выдыхает Шастун, прижимая ребенка к себе. Но всю идиллию разрушает Шпрота вмешиваясь со своим:

— Ну я вообще чуть с ума не сошла!

— Кто бы еще это заметил, — фыркает Арсений, не сдерживаясь.

— Оксаночка, что случилось? — как хороший отец, интересуется у нее Антон, прерывая заранее их перепалку. — Почему ты убежала?

— Видишь… — девочка хочет что-то сказать, но тут своими лапищами в нее вцепляется Ирина, говоря:

— Ну какая разница! — и сажает к себе на колени, продолжая. — Ну какая разница, главное, что наша девочка с нами! — да, кажется, та со всем не умеет обращаться с детьми, ибо сначала как куклу неваляшку отклоняет назад, а потом поднимает и резко прижимает к себе, едва ли не душа ее. Оксана начинает визжать. 

Арс уже готов спасать ее из рук «чудовища», но Антон опоминается первым и вытаскивает ее, возмущаясь:

— Ира, Ира! Отпусти, задушишь ребенка, — выбравшись из загребущих рук Шпроты, девочка бежит к нему, к Арсу, немного прячась за отцом, но спиной прижимаясь к Арсению.

— Говорил же вам, не успокоится, пока не прикончит, — хмыкает он, поглаживая Окс по голове.

Шастун оборачивается назад, чтобы положить руки дочери на плечи и произнести:

— Оксаночка, бери свою курточку, мы поедем домой и там ты мне всё расскажешь.

— Я не хочу домой! — выскальзывает она, уходя чуть назад и вставая посередине между их стульями. — Сейчас торт принесут, и я Коле обещала еще один танец.

— Коле? — выкрикивает Антон, возмущенно смотря на нее, но потом вроде успокаивается и чуть спокойнее говорит. — Оксана, у Арса сегодня выходной, мы же не хотим ему мешать?

Вроде бы казалось нормальные слова, Арсений только хотел лишь на них сказать, что они совсем ему не мешают, но у девочки они вызывают бурную реакцию.

Она поворачивается, подходит к нему и громко спрашивает:

— Так это правда?

— Что правда? — переспрашивает он, потому что вместе с Антоном ничего не понимает, лишь может хлопать глазами как дурачок.

— Что ты со мной, потому что папа платит тебе деньги! А так я тебе совсем не нужна! — всхлипывает она и убегает куда-то в сторону.

В голове Арсения быстро складывается пазл. Он встает из-за своего места и подходит к замеревшей Кузнецовой.

— Так мне интересно, это же какая ведьма, какая ж гадюка внушила такое ребенку? — как бы риторически спрашивает Арс, а как бы совсем и нет. Антон с интересом глядит на него, но когда Ирина встает, чтобы немного сгладить их ростовую разницу, и начинает говорить:

— Девочка, просто не так всё поняла. Я всё это сказала в хорошем смысле, — интерес перерастает в возмущение, Шастун также встает из-за стола, страшно нависая над ней, и почти шипит:

— Ира!

— Я всё в хорошем смысле… — теряется она, но ее спасает дядя Вова, который заметил их издалека и теперь направлялся к ним со словами:

— Господин Шастун!

— Боже мой, кошмар продолжается, — отчаянно произносит тот и падает на свой стул.

— Господин Шастун, я знаю, зачем вы здесь!

Арс глядит на Антона, который широко раскрывает рот, но его дядя быстро его закрывает добавляя:

— Вы пришли посмотреть на моего талантливого внука Стасика.

— Я… — хочет что-то сказать Шастун, но дядя опять закрывает рот и говорит:

— Стасик! Считайте, что вы уже поймали удачу за хвост…

— Но я продюсер юмористических шоу, — пытается отвязаться Антон, но Арсений слишком хорошо знает своего родственника — это не поможет.

— Стасик! — резко кричит тот. — Давай, сбацай нам что-нибудь. Дядя хочет пригласить тебя на «Фабрику звезд».

Весь присутствующий народ хлопками и свистками поддерживает паренька, крича:

— Давай Стасик!

А Шастун похоже просто смирился со своей участью.

— Цыганка с кааааартами, — начинает выть Стасик, дядя убегает к нему, чтобы дирижировать, а Арсению просто хочется пробить себе лоб, но его волнует другая проблема. Он оглядывается и спрашивает у Антона:

— А где Оксана?

— Оксана? — переспрашивает тот и также оглядывается. — Черт, она опять пропала!

— Я же говорила, что за ней невозможно уследить! — опять вмешивается Шпрота, но они все дружно встают со своих мест и начинают ее искать.

— Оксана! — почти хором кричат Арсений и Антон, так и застает их его уже пьяненькая мама, приобнимая за плечи и спрашивая:

— Ой, а кого мы это ищем?

— У меня опять дочка пропала! — испуганно отвечает ей Шастун, едва ли не паникуя.

— Метр двадцать, с косичками? В уборной рыдает.

Арс вздыхает и решает:

— Ох, я пойду попробую с ней поговорить!

— Нет, я сам, это всё-таки моя дочь! — твердо заявляет Антон и направляется в сторону туалетов.

Ирина хочет пойти за ним, но ее ловит его мама и кричит:

— Наливай! — опять пугая ее.

Ничего, пусть тоже немного пострадает.

Однако у Антона не выходит поговорить с Оксаной, ибо это всё же женский туалет. С той стороны слышится крик и звук удара по щеке. Шагая задом, тот вновь появляется перед ними, говоря:

— Пожалуй, ни у кого из нас не получится с ней поговорить, — вздыхает он, держась за щеку.

— Но я всё-таки попробую, — улыбается Арсений и идет в сторону туалета. Аккуратно стучится и, убедившись, что там никого уже нет, заходит. Видать та истеричка уже ушла.

Он слышится судорожные рыдания в одной из кабинок и уверено идет к ней, крутя ручку на двери. Ожидаемо закрыто.

— Оксан, ты тут? — для проформы спрашивает Арс, прикусывая губу.

— Я останусь тут навечно! — пафосно выдает девочка, шмыгнув носом.

Арсений хмыкает и с большой театральностью и загадочностью выдает:

— Дааа, хотел я сказать тебе что-то важное и по секрету, — а затем топает ногами, делая вид, что уходит из уборной. Дверь кабинки предсказуемо открывается и из нее выходит Оксана.

Арсений сразу же ловит и обнимает ее крепко-крепко, чтобы она даже и не сомневалась, что он ее любит:

— Солнышко мое, я действительно работаю у вас няней и получаю за это деньги, но ведь мне никто не доплачивает за то, что я вас люблю.

Окс утирает слезы и с серьезностью спрашивает:

— То есть ты это делаешь не только ради денег?

— Да я так зарабатываю себе на жизнь, но я впервые делаю то, что мне безумно нравится. Будешь смеяться, но даже актером мне нравилось быть меньше. А сейчас мне нравится быть вашей няней, потому что я вас люблю, — посмотрев в пол, признается сам себе Арсений и внезапно чувствует на свой голове ладонь, которая гладит его по волосам. Он поднимает глаза наверх и видит улыбающуюся Оксану и ему больше ничего не надо.

Арсений берет девочку на руки и возвращается с ней в зал, ставя ее перед Антоном, который нервно расхаживал туда-сюда.

Увидев свою дочь, Шастун наклоняется к ней и взволнованно спрашивает:

— Девочка моя, у тебя всё нормально?

На что та бодро отвечает:

— Да, папа! Страдания формируют личность.

— О! — цокает Арс и поднимает палец вверх, но Антон смотрит на него непонятно и произнес:

— Что?

— Говорит, что всё путем, — хмыкает он, слыша:

— Спасибо за перевод!

— Не за что, — смеется Арсений, добавляя. — Идите, потанцуйте со своей дочерью, — и подталкивает в спину обоих.

А ему еще надо кое с кем разобраться.

Он подходит к Ире, которая жалуется его маме, говоря:

— Всё, что я хочу, это нравится детям!

Но, когда к ней подходит тот самый стасик и говорит:

— А я еще хип-хоп танцевать умею!

Она отвечает:

— Брысь отсюда, поганец! Тоже мне Децл…

Арс хмыкает и подходит к ней с другой стороны, где было свободно место и приобнимает ее за плечи, отвлекая от своей матери:

— Я понимаю, Ирина Владимировна, что чисто по-человечески я вас бешу, а чисто мужски совсем не привлекаю. Но я же и не Антон Андреевич, чтобы вас по-мужски привлекать, — фыркает Арс, — я хочу вам сказать, что вы очень хорошая женщина, но сильно в глубине души, а я в глубине души очень желаю вам добра, — говоря всё это Арсений сильно жестикулирует, как бы изображая ту самую глубину, а еще и Иру от себя оттаскивает, которая была уже сильно пьяна и готова даже его поцеловать, —  но если я еще раз узнаю, что из-за вас плачут мои дети, я ж вас по стенке размажу и не посмотрю на то, что вы женщина. В хорошем смысле этого слова, это чтоб вы знали, — добавляет в конце он и встает с этого места, слыша от мамы с набитым ртом:

— Молодец, сынок!

И видит, что она пытается забрать несколько бутылок со стола прямо так внаглую, поэтому он усмехается и интересуется:

— Мама, что вы делаете? Свадьба еще не кончилась, а вы прете со стола.

Но потом смотрит вперед, наблюдая за Оксаной и Антоном, мечтательно говорит:

— Эх, как же красиво они танцуют!

— Пора занимать очередь, — подталкивает его Ляйсан, но кажется уже поздно, судя по крику Шпроты:

— Белый танец! — которая стремительно несется к Шастуну, пугая опять и Оксану, а заодно и его.

Да, точно он был прав. Пока окончательно не прикончит, не успокоится.

Хорошо девочка вовремя сбегает и не оказывается зажатой между ними. Зато бедному Антону приходится с ней танцевать, чтобы ее успокоить.

Но он еще не знает, что им с Арсением в конце предстоит послушать трехчасовую версию Эсмиральды. Он даже в какой-то момент говорит Антону, шепча:

— Это была моя любимая песня! — со страданием вздыхает и его голова как-то неосознанно падает ему на плечо. Но Шастун похоже совсем не против, даже не вздрагивает, лишь немного приобнимает Арса.

И решает проблему всё же, обещая куда-нибудь пристроить мальчика. Тогда он перестает петь.

Они наконец-то свободны, едут домой.

Ох, и как же приятно спать на теплом плече Антона.


	4. Личные дела

Жизнь шла своим чередом, а Арсений продолжал шокировать Шастуна своими необычными нарядами.

Вот, например, сегодня Арс решил прийти на завтрак в шелковом красном халате с белыми рисованными цветами.

На кухне как всегда колдует Паша, напевая очередную песенку, чтобы поднять всем присутствующим настроение:

— Что тебе снится крейсер «Аврора»…

— Всем приветик, — бодро говорит Арсений, появляясь в столовой, а заодно и показывает всем свой наряд, вызывая у всех удивление.

— Доброе утро, Арсений, — первым опоминается Антон, ставя чашку на стол, с которой на мгновение замер, держа в руке. — Прекрасный вечерний наряд для завтрака, — хмыкает тот, а Арс буквально чувствует, как его внимательно разглядывают. Ну да, халатик был хорошо — немного выше колена, а сколько просторов для фантазии открывает, ммм.

— Нравится? — смеется Арсений, садясь на своё место. — Купил в таком крутом шоу-руме в Коньково. В придачу дали еще каталог женского белья.

— Дашь посмотреть? — просит Димка едва ли с не восторженным придыханием, на что дворецкий ему говорит:

— Только после меня!

Арс удивленно смотрит на Пашу и качает головой:

— Павел, и вы туда же?

— Что? У вашей мамы скоро день рождения и я хочу сделать подарок, — оправдывается тот, на что Арсений может только хмыкнуть. Ну да, очень скоро — больше полгода еще до него!

— Ага, понятно, — хихикает он, и тут появляется Катя в пеньюаре и халате такой же расцветки, что и у него. А что такого? Просто они вместе ходили в тот шоу-рум, и девочка захотела им парный наряд.

— Всем привет! — бодро говорит Катя и падает рядом с Арсом, вызывая у всех повторное удивление. Особенно у Шастуна, произносящего:

— Катя, это что за вид? Арсений? — обращается тот к нему, на что он пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Ну, а что? Покупаешь два халатика — третий бесплатно.

— Третий? — повысив голос, эмоционально интересуется Антон и оглядывается, видать в поиске Оксаны в нем.

Арсений смеется и шутит:

— Вот и подарим его как раз Окс, если не будет к завтраку опаздывать. Антон Андреевич, ну что вы, не завидуйте — не ваш размерчик.

Но тот не успевает ничему ему сказать в ответ, так как его отвлекает телефонный звонок. Антон в панике оглядывается и говорит Паше:

— Это меня из Мюнхена, — а дворецкий кивает и идет за телефоном в его кабинет.

— Слушайте, вас эти заграничные звонки однажды разорят, — решает высказать свое мнение Арс. — Хотите совет?

— Неа, — сопротивляется Антон, но Арсения этим не остановить.

— Значит так, если звонить после девяти, то будете платить в два раза меньше. Я только так и звоню своей бабушке в Барнаул.

— Представляю, как она радуется, там в это время как раз час ночи, — хмыкает Шастун, на что Арсений смеется:

— А если бы вы знали, как радуется мой дядя из Хабаровска. До слез!

В этот момент в столовую стремительно заходит Паша и Антон уже хочет поблагодарить его, улыбаясь и говоря:

— Спасибо, Павел, — но тот удивляет его:

— Да не за что, но извините это не вас, Антон Андреевич. Арсений, это Захарьин, — и отдает Арсу трубку.

— Я же просил не занимать телефон! — возмущается Шастун, глядя на него.

— А вдруг что-то важное! — возражает Арс и приступает к разговору. — Алло, Антох, ну что ты звонишь, кто-то умер что ли?

— Да лучше б умер! — слышит фырканье в трубке, а дальнейшее его просто разочаровывает. — Алёна завела роман с новым продавцом и поехала с ним в Анталию.

— Что? Вот паразитка! Три года обещала, что мы туда обязательно съездим, а тут так прям сразу… — расстраивается Арсений, но погрузится в грустные мысли не успевает, так как его отвлекает тихий писк в телефоне. — Подожди, Тох, тут что-то пикает…

— Пикает? — оживляется Шастун. — Это международная линия. Дайте трубку! — требует тот и манит рукой.

— Тоха, давай быстрее, тут немцы прорываются! — хмыкает Арс, желая дослушать всё-таки, что там еще произошло, ибо его друг был очень взбудоражен. Но этого сделать не дает Антон Андреевич, подходя и забирая у него трубку со словами:

— Арсений, отдайте трубку! Gutten tag! — приветствует тот, но, кажется, всё идет не по плану. Was is das Антон? Слушайте, положите трубку! Нет, международные звонки меня не разорят, — Арс усмехается, услышав это, поражаясь тому, как они с другом похожи в мыслях. — Алле, алле! — в это время продолжает кричать Шастун, но кажется уже поздно, о чем тот и сообщает. — Ну вот…

— Ну что проворонили важный разговор? — ехидничает Арсений и получает злой взгляд от Антона Андреевича.

— Я? — возмущается тот, на что Арс отвечает:

— Ну не я же!

— Именно вы! — подчеркивает Антон, заставляя Арсения удивиться

— Я? А причем тут я? Надо было дать мобильный телефон.

— Значит так, Арсений, давайте договоримся раз и навсегда. Запомните одно простое правило: ваши личные дела не должны мешать моему бизнесу. Я в своем доме и это мой телефон! — строго говорит тот и забирает телефон у Кати, которая успела уже себе взять.

— А что вы уже на работе? Я-то думал вы еще дома, раз нацепили этот дурацкий галстук, — смеясь, вредничает Арс, действуя Шастуну немного на нервы. — Да всё-всё, молчу, пусть моё мнение останется при мне же, — и мирно поднимает руки вверх, когда тот смотрит так будто готов прямо сейчас. — В гробу я видал заботиться о вашем имидже.

Антон бурчит что-то непонятное в ответ и, забрав телефон, уходит в кабинет, напоследок прося, чтобы Паша принес ему чай через некоторое время.

А Арсений фыркает и садится, чтобы наконец-то позавтракать, а после позвонить другу и узнать, что же там еще произошло.

Но не успевает, так как рабочие дела слишком затягивают его. Оксаночка, вскоре проснувшись, попросила его сходить с ней по магазинам. А значит надо пойти и предупредить Антона Андреевича об этом, заодно и деньги спросить.  
Первой к нему бежит девочка, врываясь к нему в кабинет с радостным:  
— Папа! Угадай, куда мы собираемся?   
Арсений шел за ней позади коридора, поэтому как раз оказывается возле дверей в момент, когда Антон отвечает:  
— Оксана, ты видишь, папа работает. Кто тебя учил так врываться?  
Арс считает удачным именно после этой фразы въехать в кабинет на скользящих ботинках и, пальцами изображая пистолетики, усмехнуться:  
— Антон Андреевич, кошелек или жизнь?  
— Хотя понятно кто… Это был глупый вопрос! — апатично вздыхает тот, сильнее прижимая колени к своей груди. Шастун сидел на кресле как грустный подросток на окне, для полного антуража не хватало сигареты и кофе.   
— Слушайте, вы мешаете мне разговаривать по телефону! — вдруг слышится возмущенной откуда-то сбоку знакомым голосом Шпроты Владимировны. Оказывается они в кабинете были не одни.  
— Надеюсь не по личным вопросам, — не может удержаться от колкости Арсений. — А то он, — показывая головой на Антона, — устроит вам счастливую жизнь, — договаривает он, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Ира отмахивается от него, продолжая вести переговоры.  
— Чего вы хотели? — в очередной раз тяжко вздохнув, интересуется у него Антон Андреевич. Арсений даже волноваться начинает за него. Опять что ли шоу своим озабочен?  
— Мы хотели… — начинает Арс, глядя на Оксану, а потом снова на Шастуна. — А. Отпадный галстук, — говорит ему вначале, чтобы немного взбодрить, заметив, что тот всё-таки сменил его, и даже показывает большой палец. — Б. Деньги нужны. В. Мы с Окс решили пробежаться по магазинам.   
— Да! Наконец-то я нашла свой собственный стиль, который максимально подчеркивает мою личность! — гордо заявляет Оксана, смотря на отца и одергивая джинсовую курточку.  
— Ребенок взрослеет! — положив руки ей на плечи, поясняет Арсений.  
— Ну идите! — пожимает плечами Антон, опять вздыхая. Оксана радостная уходит из кабинета, чтобы начать собираться, но Арс не спешит пока уходить, интересуясь:  
— Вам что-нибудь купить?   
— Мне нужен главный герой для моего шоу! — фыркает Шастун и отворачивается, глядя куда-то в стену.  
— Герой? Герой нужен всем! — усмехается Арсений и уже собирается уходить, как слышит от Ирины Владимировны:  
— Арсений!  
— А? — оборачивается он, с удивление глядя на нее.  
— Такая прелестная курточка. Искуственный мех это так современно. Вы что из Green Peace? — фыркает она, убирая от лица телефон.  
— Чего? — не понимает Арс, чуть приподнимая брови.  
— Зеленый мир по-английски чтоб вы знали! — продолжает насмехаться Ирина, глядя на него с превосходством.  
— Да нет «Кожаный мир» Чертаново, — находится Арсений, чтобы та не записывала сразу же очко на свой счет. — У вас прикид тоже ничего такой.  
— Ну естественно! Это же Армани! — задирает нос она, но как всегда Павел рядом и готов его опустить, говоря:  
— Сняли с покойничка?  
Арсений прыскает, а Ирина так и хочет что-то сказать в ответ, но ее отвлекает телефон, где на том конце к счастью отзываются.  
— Да-да, слушаю! — радостно отвечает она. — Прекрасно, просто прекрасно! Я передам Антону Андреевичу.  
Услышав свое имя, Шастун поворачивается и вопросительно смотрит на нее, а Арсений почему-то не спешит уходить, хотя уже получил всё что хотел.  
— Обожаю, вас обожаю! — поет соловьем Ирина Владимировна, прощаясь с собеседником. — Целую, пока. Жулик! — последнее слово говорит она, когда уже кладёт трубку, завершая звонок, заставляя Пашу удивленно посмотреть на нее. Хотя чему тут удивляться, когда о «двойном дне» Кузнецовой уже давно всё известно. Даже Арсу, хотя он работает здесь еще не так уж много.   
— Ни за что не угадаешь, кого я уговорила стать исполнителем главного саундтрека нашего шоу, — продолжает Ирина, обращаясь к Шастуну, так как слишком привлекла к себе внимание и Антон ждал от нее пояснений. — Нет, решать, конечно тебе, но это сам Скруджи! — имя она эмоционально и радостно выкрикивает, заставляя Арса охнуть. Неужели его кумир может читать реп в передаче Антона Андреевича?  
— Впервые слышу... — как-то странно реагирует тот, не испытывая явно никакой радости. Это заставляет Арсения возмутиться:  
— Мама дорогая, вы что не знаете Скруджи?   
— Я вам по-моему уже сказал, что нет... — приподняв бровь, повторяет Шастун, а Арс качает головой, а потом пытается добиться результатов:  
— Рука лицо, ну? — еще и ладонь как в фейспалме ко лбу прикладывает.  
Антон мотает головой, показывая, что это ему ни о чем не говорит. Арс вздыхает, как же всё запущено.  
— Да, тяжелый случай, — фыркает он, почти собираясь уходить, но тут как раз вмешивается Ирина:  
— Скруджи — любимец молодежи, он только начнет и всё уже будут в отпаде!   
— Вы видели его клип...  
Я его обожаю! — в конце выдыхает Арс, прижимая руки к сердцу, показывая всю степень своего фанатизма и вызывая у Антона самое настоящее удивление. Ну, а что? Почему бы и нет?   
Через некоторое время Арсений сваливает, оставляя Иру и Антона обсуждать детали их сотрудничества со Скруджи (тот всё-таки согласился попробовать). А он сам отправляется с Оксаной и Катей (старшая тоже решила к ним присоединиться) по магазинам.

Возвращаясь домой уже после обеда, Арсений чувствовал дикую усталость. Кто бы что ни говорил, но походы по магазинам и покупки дико утомляют. Зато девочки счастливы, что обновили свой гардероб. И он себе кое-что что присмотрел: чёрное классическое пальто и абсолютно неожиданные едва ли не полностью рваные и облегающие джинсы плюс к ним почти прозрачную черную рубашку с кружевами. Необычно, да? Конечно, Арс это взял не для повседневной жизни, а для клуба, куда вскоре на своих выходных собирался пойти с Серегой. Прямо сейчас он был во всем этом. Казалось бы несколько неприличным, но пальто прикрывало всё это безобразие. А к дырявым джинсам многие уже привыкли.   
По дороге они забрали Димку, который встречался со своим одноклассником по поводу какого-то проекта. Поэтому домой он возвращается со всеми тремя детьми, а там во всю шли переговоры со Скруджи, (которого признаться сразу не замечает), но Арсению это не мешает ворваться в гостиную и сказать Антону, который сидел отдельно на кресле ближе всех ко входу:  
— Этот пятый эклер был такой калорийный. Точно набрал лишних килограмм.   
— Арс, у нас деловая встреча! — голосом делает акцент Шастун, строго глядя на него.  
— О, я прям как чувствовал, что будет что-то и прикупил новый наряд! — смеётся Арсений, распахивая пальто и демонстрируя прозрачную рубашку и почти ничего не скрывающие джинсы Шастуну, а заодно, поворачиваясь, Ирине и, как внезапно оказывается Скруджи. Стало несколько неловко и он почти сразу запахнулся. Не так Арсений, конечно, представлял встречу со своим кумиром. Но тот не выглядел недовольным и даже вполне радостно улыбался. Поэтому Арс кричит:  
— Дети, идите сюда, папа вас должен с кем-то познакомить! — вот где они как всегда застревают в нужные моменты? Ведь почти одновременно вышли из машины, а у него еще в руках пакеты были.  
Но ребятня у него послушная и быстро оказывается рядом с ним, с не меньшим восторгом глядя на Скруджи. Особенно счастлива Катя.  
— Эдуард, это мои дети. Дима, Катя и Оксана, — вздохнув, представляет их Антон Андреевич, вставая позади них.  
— Привет, дети, — улыбается Скруджи, говоря им, параллельно разглядывая Арсения, у которого уже успело распахнуться пальто, вновь демонстрируя всю его красоту.  
— Ой, здравствуйте! — глупо кричит, нет, даже визжит Катя, прыгая от восторга.   
— Дааа... Зря мы не выпустили из кладовки, — не может сдержаться и не подколоть сестру Дима, на что Арс легонько шлепает его по спине, чтобы больше ничего не ляпнул. Антон Андреевич очень аккуратно направляет детей в сторону лестницы и те быстро поднимаются в свои комнаты, хотя на самом деле задерживаются на самом верху и подглядывают, что происходит.  
— У вас очаровательные дети. И потрясающий супруг, — глядя им вслед, добавляет Скруджи, продолжая пялиться на Арсения. А ему приятно — за мужа Шастуна его еще никто не принимал.   
— Арсений Сергеевич — наш нянь, — тактично поясняет Антон, чтобы не было путаницы, и сам тоже направляет его в сторону лестницы  
— Это нянька... — вносит свою лепту Ирина, чтобы наверняка насолить ему, но Арсений слишком очарован встречей со своим кумиром и ему всё равно на неё. Он выкручивается из цепких рук Шастуна и подбегает к Скруджи, наклоняясь и опираясь на спинку дивана, чтобы оказаться ближе к нему и говорит томным голосом:  
— Для вас просто Арсюша!  
— Он сам скромность, — извиняюще говорит Антон Андреевич и пытается оттащить его, на что Арс отмахивается:  
— Да подождите вы!  
— Твои красивые глаза и потрясающие бёдра  
По-простому я скажу «Выглядишь в натуре бодро»  
Твои прекрасные губы, тело и черты лица  
Заставляют сердце биться, возбуждают вновь меня, — читает реп ему Скруджи, заставляя Арсения смущенно улыбнуться и ахнуть. Может это и не самые красиво-романтичные слова, но это приятно. Знаете, это поражает, когда твой кумир так восхищается тобой. Но счастье недолго длится, он вдруг слышит от Ирины:  
— Арсений, можно вас на минуточку?  
— Сейчас-сейчас! Ну? — не отрывая взгляд от Эда, Арс подползает к ней и слышит:  
— Сделай так, чтобы тебя искали, — сквозь зубы шепчет она ему, на что он хмыкает:  
— Понял, не дурак... — и обратно вернувшись к Скруджи, договаривает. — Последнее слово. Вы мой кумир, я вас обожаю, прямо сейчас готов пасть перед вами на колени... — в открытую восхищается Арс им, возможно даже несколько влюбленно глядя на него. Он точно не знает. Лучше будет видно только со стороны, но легкий трепет перед звездой в нем точно есть.  
— Арс! — вдруг шипит Антон, очень зло глядя на него и Арсений понимает, что действительно пора исчезнуть.  
— Извините! — улыбается он виновато и уходит наверх, забирая и детей с собой.

Арс даже не подозревает, что своим появлением в таком откровенном наряде вызвал не только радость у Скруджи, но и ревность у Антона. И теперь ему вместе с этим разъедающим чувством надо вести как-то переговоры дальше. Он вздыхает, берет себя в руки, всё-таки он известный продюсер, взрослый человек, а не подросток с бушующими гормонами, поэтому надо вести себя соответствующе. Антон улыбается и немного извиняюще произносит:  
— Эдуард, я понимаю, что вы привыкли к подобным проявлениям восторга...  
— Мы звезды должны светить для всех одинаково, — отвечает ему тот, прерывая его, — но по правде говоря иногда меня это угнетает.  
— Ну что ж, — решает подвести итоги Антон, вставая со своего кресла, потому что явно здесь больше нечего обсуждать — всё было обговорено до. — Мы звоним вашему агенту.  
— Окей, по рукам, — Скруджи поднимается следом за ним и договаривает. — Двойной гонорар, имя в титрах крупным планом ну и личный водитель на всё время съемок, — да, а этот репер не промах! Антон хмыкает про себя, но соглашается, пожимая его ладонь. А куда ему ещё деваться? Если это такой кумир молодежи, то стоит сотрудничать с ним, ведь это его целевая аудитория. Только что они в нем нашли? Но главное, что Арсений в нем нашел! Ведь ни кожи ни рожи... Кстати, о нем...  
— Ну и няня в придачу, — добавляет тот, заставляя Антона несколько удивиться, но согласиться. Попрощавшись с Ириной, Эдуард уходит и тогда Шаст интересуется у нее:  
— Ира, а что с его детьми не может няньчиться кто-то другой?  
На что та, усмехнувшись, поясняет:  
— Антон, у него нет своих детей.  
— Нет? — еще больше удивляется Антон, не до конца понимая.   
— Слушай, а зачем ему тогда мой нянь? — Ирина смотрит на него как на дурака и ему надо примерно секунд десять, чтобы сложить дважды два и всё осознать. Это настолько злит его, что хочется заорать, а еще лучше догнать того Скруджи и дать ему пару раз по морде, но он сдерживает себя и, схватив Ирину за локоть, тащит к себе в кабинет.  
— Это невозможно, мы не можем использовать Арсения в личных целях! — сразу же начинает возмущаться Антон, чувствуя себя крайне неприятно. — Тем более таким вульгарным образом.  
— Антош, ну когда ты повзрослеешь, — цокает Ирина, беря его за плечи и заставляя наклониться и посмотреть на нее.   
— Арс, почти член семьи! — возражает Антон, выбираясь из ее цепких рук и присаживается на диван. Для него это ужасно, это примерно также как использовать своих детей, а еще до ужаса гложет чувство ревности и беспокойства.  
— Да? Я тоже почти член семьи, но если надо я бы сделала это, даже не задумываясь! — фыркает Ира, садясь рядом с ним на подлокотник.  
— Это аморально, — посмотрев на нее с удивлением, отвечает Антон, на что получает эмоциональное:  
— Это шоу-бизнес!  
Шаст уже хочет возразить ей что-нибудь в духе, что пора искоренять такие традиции из шоу-бизнеса, как их перепалку прерывает дворецкий, наконец-то принёсший чай, который он просил минут тридцать назад.  
— Павел, почему так долго! — срывает свой гнев на нем он, а потом делает вдох-выдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Я упал, — спокойно поясняет тот. — Но вы не волнуйтесь, чашки целы, — Шастун ощущает чувство вины. Зачем он так жестоко? Бедный Паша еще так хромает, когда несет чашки к столу, что он почти подрывается подойти и помочь ему, но сам же дворецкий его и останавливает.  
А Ирина возвращается к теме, поднимаясь с дивана и обходя его, чтобы встать позади Антона, кладя ладони ему на плечи.  
— Антон, ну давай решайся, мы должны это сделать! — умоляет она, заставляя его скривиться. Почему жизнь ставит его перед таким выбором, а?   
— Сама мысль об этом меня коробит! — мотает головой Антон, глядя на нее, а та фыркает и отворачивается от него, убирая руки.  
— Цель оправдывает средства, — вдруг произносит Паша, ставя чашки на стол и глядя на них вполоборота.   
— Павел Алексеевич, ты так давно у меня служишь, откуда в тебе этот цинизм? — удивляется Антон, качая головой, но слышит лишь саркастичное хмыканье:  
— Я так давно у вас служу.  
— Этот Скруджи согласился записать для нас саундтрек, но при условии рандеву с Арсением, — поясняет ему Антон, надеясь, что хотя бы Павел сможет дать какой-то мудрый совет.  
— Господи, да я уверена, что ему это ужасно понравится! — но вместо совета совершенно неожиданно начинает говорить Ирина. — Ты же видел, как он на него вешался!  
— Да, Арсений будет вне себя от радости, — вдруг говорит Павел, а Ира показывает на него руками, мол видишь даже твой дворецкий меня поддерживает, — что такой известный продюсер выступит в роли его сутенера, — ехидно завершает он, заставляя Ирину вновь цокнуть от негодования.  
— Спасибо, Павел Алексеевич! — вздыхает Антон, изображая низкий поклон и благодарность. А ведь всё так и есть, если говорить прямо и не юлить.  
— Всегда к вашим услугам, — фыркает тот и как-то совершенно бодро движется к двери, но по пути видимо вспоминает о своей легенде и вновь хромает. Антон на это лишь просто вздыхает и снова смотрит на Иру. Опять начнет его убеждать?  
— Ир, а ты вообще уверена, что ему нравятся мужчины? — вдруг интересуется он, когда вдруг осознает, что за это можно зацепиться. Ведь если не брать за основу стереотипность мышления, то не факт, что тот является нетрадиционной ориентации, как многие думали в этом доме.  
— Я не уверена, что ему женщины нравятся! — фыркает она. — А вот мужчины точно. Ты вообще видел, как он на тебя вешается? Как ты это терпишь, особенно когда в доме дети.  
Ну не сказать, чтобы Антон это терпел, внимание ему даже нравилось и не видел он в этом ничего такого, чего нельзя детям показывать.   
По итогу Шастун обреченно выдает, понимая, что не может переспорить Иру да и выхода у него нет — саундтрек уже давно должен быть готов:  
— Ну хорошо-хорошо, я согласен! Но имей в виду, что я против.  
— Боже, как это по-мужски, и после этого вы что-то еще имеете против женской логики? — смеясь, фыркает она, приобнимая его. Слышится стук в дверь наверняка это Арсений, которого несколько минут назад попросила позвать Ирина, предложив Антону спросить у него.  
— Но если он откажется, то ты не станешь настаивать, — напоследок шепчет Шаст и идёт открывать дверь.  
— Конечно-конечно, — улыбается она. Конечно, ведь уверена, что не откажет. Наверное, именно это Антона и бесит, что Арсений сам как мотылек на свет летит в ловушку этого гада.  
— Проходите, Арс, — вздохнув, говорит он ему, открыв дверь и идя к своему столу, чтобы сесть за него. — Нам надо серьезно с вами поговорить.  
— Ну, а что такое? — сразу начинает тот, глядя в пол. — Если бы я знал, что у вас полировка такая нежная, то не стал бы ставить эту чертову кастрюлю…  
Антон от недоумения скрещивает брови и спрашивает:  
— Какая полировка?..  
— А? — сразу оживляется Арсений и поднимает на него взгляд, улыбаясь. — Так, тогда проехали.   
Шастун решает не уделять этому внимание, хотя догадывается уже, что произошло, но учитывая то, что хочет предложить, то простить такую мелочь можно.  
— Арсений, — начинает он, собираясь с духом, но слова, как назло, дальше не идут. На помощь приходит Ира, вступая в игру:  
— Антон, успокойся, — ласково произносит она, а потом обращается к его няне. — Проходите, садитесь, Арсений. — Тот удивленно смотрит на нее, но потом хмыкает и усаживается на диван. — Арс, — тянет Ирина в продолжении. — Арсюша, я бы даже сказала, Арсений Сергеевич! — Антон смотрит на нее, как она буквально вьется вокруг него ужом, и не понимает, как она так может легко переключиться, ведь они с Арсением, мягко говоря, не ладят, но… Тот кстати тоже не дурак и судя по задумавшемуся лицу, сразу понимает, что от него что-то хотят, поэтому, видимо, и говорит:  
— Что-то мне уже не по себе…  
— Арсений, что вы скажете, если я вам устрою ужин со Скруджи? — всё-таки решается Антон предложить это, считая, что именно из его уст должно оно звучать.  
— Так стоп! — замирает Арс, останавливая его, что немного пугает. — Дайте подышать, — Ира начинает дышать резко и часто, наверное, чтобы успокоить того, но выглядит это, честно говоря, крайне стремно. — Программа розыгрыш, да? — усмехается Арсений. Ирина машет головой. — Так мне что надо бежать гладить костюм? — вдруг так радостно говорит тот, что Антону ставится резко неприятно. Неужели для его это всё так легко и действительно только в радость? Да еще и Ира сидит такая довольная, мол она же говорила, еще и добавляет:  
— Арсений, бегите! Бегите!   
— Обалдеть! — радуется тот. — Прям ужин? Со Скруджи? Слушайте, Тоха прям сдохнет от зависти. Он же его огромный фанат.   
Шастун хмыкает, про себя говоря: «Да что же вы в нем все находите!»  
А Арсений смеется, хлопает Ире по коленям, заставляя ее вздрогнуть, и встает, собираясь уйти из кабинета.  
— Но имейте в виду, что… — хочет предупредить его Антон, но Ирина грубо прерывает его, говоря:  
— Чудненько! Чудненько, — и еще смотрит на него так, мол молчи, пожалуйста, вставая и подходя к нему. — Мы, Арсений, желаем, чтобы вы оба прекрасно провели этот вечер.   
— Но не слишком! — ревностно фыркает он, смотря зло на Ирину, которая наклоняется к нему и отвечает:  
— Ну мы же хотим, чтобы Арсений хорошо провел время…  
— Ну я надеюсь, что… — Антон машет руками, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свои эмоции, параллельно ругая себя за косноязычие.  
— Ой, да не волнуйтесь вы, Антон Андреевич, я вам обещаю всё в лучшем виде, — широко улыбаясь, произносит Арс, подмигивая. — Эд запомнит этот вечер на всю свою долгую и счастливую жизнь. Ох, как же я вам благодарен! Расцеловал бы вас щас! — Шасту больно смотреть на такого радостного Арсения, он смотрит на него чуть удивлено и морщится. Неужели он что-то не знает о своем няне? Что, Ирина в самом деле права? Или нет? Просто Арсений слишком наивен. Да именно так! А Антон гад и пользуется этим.  
— И вам спасибо, Ирина Владимировна, — продолжает Арс, но уже не так радостно, пока Ира фальшиво посылает ему поцелуйчики. — Пойду разучу пару хороших манер.   
— Значит надо есть левой рукой, а в правой… — начинает Ира, видимо решая поиздеваться над ним, но что радует его в Арсении, тот себя в обиду не дает. Тот хмыкает и отвечает:  
— Надо же, а я думал надо есть вилкой или хотя бы ложкой. Тати дритатата! — смеясь, напевает после Арс и уходит из кабинета, заставляя Антона нервно фыркнуть, привлекая этим внимание Ирины:  
— И этот человек воспитывает твоих детей! — но он не успевает ей ничего ответить, как Арсений возвращается в кабинет и интересуется:  
— Слушайте! Погодите… Так, ну хорошо, а если вдруг Скруджи начнет ко мне грязно приставать? — Антон сразу же напрягается, мысленно зачем-то представляя это, и становится так противно! Он смотрит на Ирину, которая несколько тоже напрягается, но явно по-другому поводу. Они хотели воспользоваться наивностью Арсения, но тот явно не так глуп. Антон опять стыдно и сразу за всё. — Ну, конечно, наш маленький ужин, — в это время Арс продолжает говорить таким мечтательным тоном, что честное слово хочется его немного ударить, чтобы привести в чувство, — как-то поможет этому вашему большому шоу, то…  
— Арсений, ну как вы могли такое подумать! Что мы вас… — сразу включает в себе святошу Ирина, и это в какой-то момент становится последней каплей для Антона. Он психует, резко встает со своего места, швыряет ручку на стол и говорит зло:  
— Ира, хватит! Да, Арс, мы приносим вас в жертву этому Скруджи, чтобы он подписал с нами контракт, — переводит взгляд то на Арсения, то на Ирину. Последняя поджимает губы и напрягается, видимо, боится реакции его няня.  
— Ладушки, — пожимает плечами Арс и убегает вновь из кабинета. Такая реакция настолько неожиданная и ошарашивает Антона, что он широко раскрывает рот и потрясенно смотрит на Иру, ожидая хоть от нее каких-то объяснений.   
Но та просто, усмехаясь, разводит руками и с видом победительницы садится на диван, опять как бы показывая, что она знала и говорила ему об этом. Антон ничего уже не понимает, поэтому просто падает на своё кресло и закрывает лицо руками, пока Ирина договаривается о встрече Скруджи и Арсения. Шастуну больно и противно, что, забив на данное обещание самому себе бросить курить, уходит на балкон, где достает сигарету и пытается расслабиться, не слушая заодно о том, что бормочет там Ира.   
Единственное во что ему хочется сейчас верить, что этот вечер пройдет хорошо и не так, как воспаленный мозг его обрисовал. Иначе он не сможет потом смотреть в глаза Арсению.  
***  
Арсений сидел у зеркала уже битый час и всё никак не мог решить, какую прическу ему лучше всего сделать. Зачесать волосы назад, вбок или оставить челку. Но спасибо Кате, которая пришла и сказала, что он и так идеален. Она тоже собиралась на свидание с Димой и ей нужна была помощь и поддержка. Арс не отказался — это могло успокоить его и перестать нервничать. Эту роль должен был играть Антон, но тот куда-то исчез, уйдя, видимо, исследовать этот большой дом.   
Поэтому сейчас Арсений помогает девочке сделать кудри, пока та параллельно красится. В комнату к нему осторожно вбегает Оксана и тоже начинает возиться с косметикой, но на нее пока никто особо не обращает внимание.   
— Катя, Катя, перебор с румянами, — присмотревшись к ней, фыркает он, выключая и откладывая плойку в сторону. — Похожа на Марфушу. И пудры чуть поменьше, а то если дело дойдет до поцелуя в щечку, то останется вмятина, — усмехается и дает ей спонжик и салфетку, чтобы та исправила ситуацию.  
— Ох, Арс, какое совпадение у тебя свидание со Скруджи, самым сексуальным репером, а у меня с Димой, — счастливо выдыхает она, убирая с лица излишки косметики.   
— Ох, Катя… Для этого случая тебе нужна красная помада. Где она? — приглядываясь, пытается найти ее Арсений на полке, но не видит, пока Оксана не поворачивается к ним с алыми накрашенными губами (ну как накрашенными, скорее похоже будто краску размазали) и красным цветком в голове и не говорит:  
— Ну как я вам?  
Его, как и Катю, тянет смеяться, и Арс говорит, хихикая:  
— Ну ты вылитая тетка Полина, когда та упала лицом в улей, — а потом берет еще одну салфетку и дает ей. — На, держи.  
— Арс, а можно у тебя какие-нибудь духи найти? — спрашивает у него Катя, заканчивая со своим лицом.   
— Так, щас посмотрим… — Арсений уходит к своему чемоданчику, где начинает рыться, попутно проговаривая. — Это для ягодок… О, а это как раз для цветочков, — усмехается он и идет к Кате, давая ей флакончик. — Как тебе?  
— Отлично! — говорит девочка, принюхиваясь, а потом как начинает выливать на себя полфлакона.  
— Катя! Катя! Что ты делаешь? — возмущается Арс. — Так же целую роту солдат надушить можно! Показываю, — берет свою туалетную воду и начинает. — Две капли на запястье, по капли на шею и одну каплю между… — он уже хочет брызнуть себе куда-то в середину грудины, но потом понимает, что, наверное, Кате еще рановато и, на секунду замолчав, поднимает воду и уже договаривает, —… глаз!   
— Между глаз? — удивленно переспрашивает та, на что Арсений с уверенностью отвечает:  
— А что ты хотела? Самая эрогенная зона мозги! — господи, как хорошо, что он умеет выкручиваться из любого дебильного положения. И, это действительно, всё прекрасно, но где его лучший друг, который сейчас так нужен. — Антон! Антон, где ты? — кричит Арс и слышит копошение в своей гардеробной. Он бежит к ней и, когда раскрывает двери, из нее вываливается его друг, говоря:  
— Ничего себе шкафчик! Ты поставь туда биотуалет и сдавай его как хату. Триста баксов минимум, — смеется тот, на что Арсений закатывает глаза.   
Раздается стук в дверь. Он кричит:  
— Да-да? — и входит Павел, сообщая:  
— Арс, в гостиной Скруджи скоро начнет крякать от нетерпения как его тезка…  
— Ох, — хихикает Арсений, пока его дружбан восхищается:  
— Это же надо… У меня лучшего друга встреча с самим Скруджи…   
— Только никаких нервов… Никаких нервов, — успокаивает себя Арс, — он же самый обычный человек, да? Да! Он ничем не лучше других людей. Сейчас пойду и выйду к нему как английский аристократ! — гордо вздергивает нос вверх и выпрямляет осанку, на что Паша хмыкает:  
— По-английски! — и уходит.   
Арсений не обращает на него внимание и также с гордой осанкой движется за ним, говоря как бы детям или Антон (он сам еще не понял):  
— Не надо меня провожать! Зайки, How do you do? — на что девочки обе довольные, а Оксана еще и в зеленых тенях, отвечают:  
— Fine!  
Когда Арс спускается вниз, он видит, как Антон и Скруджи о чем-то говорят, но когда последний замечает его, то сразу забивает на Шастуна и идет к нему, говоря:  
— Потрясающе, неужели это тот самый Арсений? — с восхищение говорит Эд, подходя к нему.  
— Как вам мой наряд? — смутившись, интересуются Арсений и сзади слышит покашливание от Антона, которого обещал познакомить со Скруджи.  
— Друг мой, Тоха, — представляет его Эдуарду Арс, добавляя, — сейчас обязательно что-нибудь ляпнет!  
Тот смотрит на него, возмущенно фыркая, на что Арсений говорит ему:  
— Ну давай уже, я приготовился краснеть!  
— Эдуард, я так рад пожать вашу руку! — начинает Захарьин, а когда Скруджи берет и пожимает его ладонь, то выдает восхищенно. — Оу, какая сильная рука...  
— Молодец, достаточно! — закатывает глаза Арс, отодвигая его в сторону и сам вставая рядом с Эдом.  
— Забыл спросить, а куда мы с вами пойдём? — интересуется он, чтобы понять, подходяще оделся или нет.  
— Любой каприз! — улыбается Эдуард, приобнимая его за талию и прижимая к себе.   
Антон рядом с ними восхищенно вздыхает, на что Арс шипит на него.  
— Чего вздыхаешь? Бери телефон и фотографируй!  
Неожиданно к ним (и как всегда не вовремя) подходит Шастун, говоря:  
— Арсений...  
Но ему сейчас не до своего начальника, когда рядом с ним звезда, его кумир.  
— Отойдите, вы в кадре, — лишь только улавливает Арс от Скруджи и начинает позировать рядом с ним, чтобы вышли самые потрясающие фотографии.  
— Похоже вам не нравится, что его снимают! — совсем отдаленно слышит от Паши, как и продолжением диалога с Антоном.  
— Павел!  
— Я про телефон.   
Арс, заканчивая фоткаться, вспоминает, что так и не отблагодарил Шастуна за устроенную встречу и решает подойти к нему, говоря:  
— Антон Андреевич, я вам хотел сказать большое человеческое спасибо! Я вам буквально всем обязан... — и немного теряет контроль, когда Эд осторожно приобнимает его со спины.   
— Арсений, вы мне нечем не обязаны! — дальнейшие слова от Шастуна он вообще слышит как в тумане. — И ему тоже! Никто никому ни в чем не обязан, понимаете? — а Арс только и может глупо улыбаться и кивать как болванчик, ощущая теплое прикосновение руки на своей талии. Антон Андреевич даже щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом, но это нифига не действует.  
— Не ждите нас, — ухмыляется Эд, — не ждите! — и ведет его за собой, пока Арсений кричит своему лучшему другу.  
— Снимай быстрее! Снимай! И у машины еще! — тот убегает вперед, чтобы фоткать было удобнее, пока они со Скруджи, приобнимаясь выходят из квартиры. Арсений в предвкушении хорошего вечера, чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком.  
***  
Вы когда-нибудь разочаровывались в собственных ожиданиях? Вот Арсению удалось испытать это чувство. Конечно, он понимал, что эта встреча будет явно не дружеской, это больше на свидание похоже, но... Не думал, что будет всё настолько отвратительно.  
Эд действительно повез его в тот ресторан, который назвал Арс. Он не стал выбирать что-то пафосное и крутое типа Метрополя, а предложил какой-то ресторан с классической итальянской кухней. А   
И по дороге туда вроде всё было прекрасно да и начало их посиделок тоже ничего, но потом резко пошел поток грязных шуток и попыток залезть к нему в штаны. Это смущало. Арсений может быть и не был бы против его заигрываний, но всё выглядело слишком грубо и топорно, а так он не любил. Хоть бы людей постеснялся что ли! Но, видимо, Скруджи не было знакомо это чувство.  
Арс уже жалел, что согласился на ЭТО. В машине, когда они ехали обратно, это чувство усилилось.  
Он ничего не говорит ему, старается игнорировать всё пошлые подкаты Эдуарда, мечтая поскорее приехать домой.  
Поэтому, когда видит знакомые очертания здания, сразу же говорит водителю:  
— Остановите, пожалуйста, вон там на углу мой особняк!  
— Не останавливайся, — ухмыляется Скруджи и пододвигается ближе к нему, вновь начиная лапать его, поглаживая по бедру. — Куда нам спешить, Детка?  
Арс грубо убирает его руки и ехидно говорит:  
— Детка боится опоздать на «Спокойной ночи, малыши»!  
— Детка скучает по Хрюше? Так Хрюша с тобой! — усмехается Скруджи и сильнее наваливается на него, заставляя применить Арса силу, чтобы оттолкнуть его.  
— Как смешно! — фыркает в ответ он, но Эд, видимо, не понимает, что ему это неприятно, считает, что это всё заигрывания.  
Опять движется к нему и говорит:  
— Малыш, ну я серьезно хочу утонуть в бездне твоих голубых глаз и заблудиться в чаще твоих ресниц!  
— Ага, щас! — фыркает Арсений, отодвигаясь к самому краю двери, чтобы было легче уходить.  
— Слушайте, да я на вас жалобу накатаю в Black Star, что вы позорите светлый лик рэпера, — он понимает, что звучит бредово, но уже не знает, как еще отвадить такого настойчивого кавалера.   
— Детка, я не рэпер, — с придыханием начинает тот, удивляя Арсения до такой степени, что он задает вопрос:  
— А кто?  
— Я грязный развратник! — зло хихикакт Скруджи и сильнее набрасывается на него, начиная одновременно лезть под рубашку и к нему в брюки.  
Арс немного не рассчитывает траекторию. А что? Разве в полумраке машины что-то разглядишь? Он планирует ударить его в по наглой роже, возможно в солнечное сплетение ну максимум в живот, но попадает чуть ниже, заставляя Эдуарда взвыть с неведомой высотой, ведь бил Арсений со всей силы.  
Зато машина останавливается. Он выскальзывает из нее и бежит к своему дому, чтобы как можно быстрее заскочить в него и точно оказаться в безопасности. Он не боится нет, но хватит с него грязных приставаний в машине, чтобы продолжать это еще на улице.   
Арсений поднимается на верхний этаж, открывает дверь и осторожно тихим шагами заходит в квартиру, чтобы никого не разбудить. Он хочет поскорее попасть в свою комнату и забыть обо всем этом ужасном вечере.   
Но в гостиной его ждет сюрприз в виде лежащих на кресле и диване Антона и Димы. Арс поправляет плед у последнего, на что Антон почему-то просыпается и открывает глаза.  
Арсений глядит на него и улыбается, спрашивая шепотом с легкой усмешкой:  
— У вас что в комнатах клопов травили?  
— Нет, — удивляется тот.  
— Тогда что вы здесь делаете? Меня что ли ждете? — интересуется он, присаживаясь рядом с Шастуном, когда тот отодвигает подушку в сторону.  
— Нет, — сначала усердно мотает головой Антон. — Я читал книжку. Совершенно прекрасная, интересная книжка. Кстати, где она? — оправдания звучат крайне нелепо, поэтому, наверное, тот вздыхает и в итоге соглашается. — Да...  
— Пап, он вернулся? — слышится вдруг сонное от Димы, на что они оба хором говорят. — Спи-спи!   
— Как повеселились? — спрашивает Антон, кажется, смотря на него с лёгким волнением. Арсений хмыкает и машет рукой:  
— Лучше не спрашивайте! — а потом грустно добавляет. — Прав был мой отец, когда говорил, что всем мужикам нужно одно. Правда, он до сих пор думает, что пиво, — усмехается Арс, а потом опять машет рукой. — Ладно, проехали! — и смотрит на Шастуна, который глядит на него одновременно и виновато, и удивлённо.  
— Арсений, не расстраивайтесь! Этот ваш Скруджи просто хам! — успокаивает его тот и это заставляет Арса опять улыбнуться. — Он воспользовался вашей наивностью!  
— Ага, щас! Я же такой наивный! — ехидничает Арсений, а потом чуть более грустно говорит. — Скажите просто, что я полный дурак.  
— Нет, ну что вы! — тянет Антон, явно желая поддержать его, но после взгляда Арса отвечает, чуть усмехаясь. — Да...  
Это не обижает его, а наоборот заставляет улыбнуться шире. Ведь Шастун делает это не для того, чтобы позлить его. Даже наоборот пытается быть участливым.  
— Арс, мне кажется я поступил по отношению к вам по-свински, — продолжает тот. — Ради собственных интересов я заставил вас... — и показывает пальцами, что собственно заставил сделать. Арсений прыскает со смеху от этого и говорит:  
— Вы такая лапочка!  
— Странное дело, но когда вы пошли гулять с этим Скруджи, я подумал, что если у них зайдет слишком далеко, я себе этого никогда не прощу, — неожиданно произносит Антон, на что Арс вздыхает, глядит на него из-под челки и произносит:  
— Ладно, надеюсь ваш бизнес не пострадает из-за моих личных дел, — особенно выделяет он последние три слова. Ведь Антон так не хотел этого, но тот его удивляет, фыркая:  
— Я не хочу иметь никаких дел с этим Скруджи!  
И тут Арсений одновременно вспоминает: как прошел их вечер, для чего собственно была вся эта затея и во что это всё могло бы вылиться — и начинает смеяться даже немного громко, хоть и пытается сдержаться. Шастун удивленно смотрит на него, пока он не поясняет:  
— Между нами говоря, после того что произошло, он отлично бы прочитал рэп в вашей передаче. Фальцетом, — и опять гнусненько хихикает, заставляя Антона изумлённо уставиться на него — на его лице виделся мыслительный процесс, как тот сопоставляет дважды два. Арс решат его оставить с этим в одиночестве, желает:  
— Спокойной ночи, — и идет к себе наверх, по пути слыша от Димы:  
— Он что врезал ему по...?  
На что видимо Шастун решает уйти от ответа, говоря:  
— Спокойной ночи, Дима.

Наверное, стоило сходить на эту свиданку, чтобы получить такого шелкового Шастуна. Мало того, что выписал ему премию, сходил с ним по магазинам, где оплатил все его покупки, а также перестал ругаться, что он занимает телефон личными разговорами. Вот, например, сейчас он нагло пользуется своим положением и говорит Антону, когда тот ведет переговоры с кем-то по поводу Скруджи:  
— Нет, не подписал. Да, отказываюсь. Мне больше не нужны рэперы с улиц. Я понимаю, что их знает народ. Но мне нужен человек, который будет обладать помимо этого другими достоинствами.   
— Антон Андреевич, не висите, пожалуйста, на телефоне, мне Серега должен позвонить.  
И приятно, что Антон безропотно соглашается, говоря в трубку:  
— Извините, но я жду срочного звонка! — сбрасывает и отдаёт телефон ему.  
Арсений довольно улыбается. Что ж, всё-таки точно, не зря он сходил на это свидание!


End file.
